


Sieben Küsse

by Avarantis



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: Ein sanftes Flackern vermochte der schönste Elb, den Erestor als Lehrling je sah, in einer frostigen Winternacht zu entfachen. Doch die Zeit spielte Schicksalsentfremder und erst Jahre später, als die Zuneigung fast unter dem Mantel kalter Berechnung verglommen ist, vermag es vielleicht ein zufälliger Kuss, die Erinnerung an das ins Licht zu rücken, was wohlgehütet in einem eiskalten Herzen verschlossen ist.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolog: Erster Kuss

**Author's Note:**

> **Vorwort  
> **  
>  Das ist alles nur die Schuld von DeepSilence und Nairalin. Sie haben Plothühner geworfen! Bunnies haben da nicht mehr gereicht. Außerdem fliegen Hühnchen viel besser, die haben Federn. Mein unendlicher Dank für die Inspiration gilt euch!
> 
> **Disclaimer  
> **  
>  Die Küsse sind meine. Die Elben habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen. Von Tolkien, wisst ihr?
> 
> **Arbeitstitel  
> **  
>  Ungeküsst
> 
> **Warnung  
> **  
>  Kann Spuren von Herzschmerz, Zucker und Liebe enthalten! Viel fluffige Zuckerwattenzuneigung.
> 
> **Zeit**  
>  Der Prolog spielt ungefähr im Jahr 200 Z.Z.; die laufende Geschichte circa zwanzig Jahre vor dem Untergang Numenors, also roundabout 3300 Z.Z. Ja, mir ist bekannt, das Elben mit fünfzig volljährig werden. Aber bei einem unsterblichen Leben ist man doch mit knapp 220 nur etwa zwanzig, glaubt ihr nicht?

_**Prolog – Erster Kuss** _

Flackernd prasselte das Kaminfeuer und draußen stoben die Wehen des Schneesturms an die Fenster. Heulender Wind zog an klapprigen Holzläden und Erestor pustete in seine Finger. Auch, wenn die Winter an den Grauen Anfurten milder als im Inland waren, reichten sie doch aus, um die stillen Wasser der Hafenbucht gefrieren zu lassen. Lindir, ebenso aufdringlich wie liebenswert, hatte Erestor erklärt, dass er Kälte nur deshalb nicht mochte, weil sie ihn zu sehr an sein eigenes Herz erinnerte, das er zu beschützen versuchte. Vermutlich hatte er nicht ganz unrecht, doch Lindir war noch viel zu klein, um mit solcherlei Gesprächsstoff konfrontiert zu werden.  
Schwarze Tinte spreizte sich auf der Haut und der Fluch von seinen Lippen war ganz sicher nicht schicklich für kleine Elblinge. Ein Lachen ließ ihn verwirrt aufschauen. Warm wie die Flammen der Holzscheite übertrumpfte es die dicken Schneeflocken.

„Man hat mir nicht gesagt, dass man an den Grauen Anfurten zu extravaganter Sprache neigt“, die Augen des Unbekannten blitzten fröhlich und sein Lächeln war strahlend schön. Fast zum Mitlächeln. Erestor fragte sich, wann ihn jemals jemand auf diese Weise angesehen hatte. Vorurteilsfrei, offen, mit einem Hauch von Neugier. Nun, er musste der Gerechtigkeit zur Genüge zugeben, dass er auch noch nichts gesagt hatte. Im Normalfall flüchteten Elben erst danach vor ihm.  
„Für gewöhnlich hört sie zu dieser späten Stunde niemand.“

Der Elb trat ganz durch den Torbogen, der die Bibliothekshalle mit dem Lesesaal verband. Seine Haare, die Erestor zuerst für ein helles rotbraun gehalten hatte, leuchteten ungewöhnlich golden für einen Noldo. „Ihr habt einen ausgesprochen bissigen Unterton“, unaufgefordert setzte der Fremde sich ihm gegenüber. Er hatte ganz leichte Grübchen in den Wangen, die überraschend gut zu seinem Lachen passten.

„Und Ihr seid ausgesprochen unhöflich.“  
Der Unbekannte lachte schon wieder und seine fröhlichen Augen schienen sich kein bisschen an Erestors Tonfall zu stören.  
Schalkhaft glänzte das dunkle Blau seines Blickes und das Feuerlicht tanzte über die Konturen seines Gesichts. „Bin ich das?“

Etwas in Erestors Brust flatterte unruhig hin und her und pochte glühend in seinem Hals, als der andere sich bei den Worten ein kleines bisschen weiter zu ihm lehnte und voll guter Laune zwinkerte.  
Keiner war sich jemals ganz bewusst, wie ein schönes Gesicht aussehen muss und der Versuch, es zu beschreiben, hätte für jeden anderen eine Ungereimtheit, die das Ideal verzerren würde. Deshalb versuchte Erestor, ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Herangehensweise, gar nicht, die Gesichtszüge des Unbekannten einem Aufsatz gleich in seinem Kopf zu formulieren, sondern folgte den Linien, die der Feuerschein malte. Er prägte sich die Schatten ein, erinnerte sich an die Konturen der Wangen, den Schwung der Lippen, das Leuchten und die Form der Augen, den Schliff der Brauen und war sich trotz seiner Jugend sicher, dass er niemals einen anderen Elben treffen würde, der Schönheit für ihn verkörperte, wie es dem Fremden vor ihm gelang.

Erestor musste sich räuspern, ehe er antworten konnte: „Natürlich. Ihr setzt Euch uneingeladen zu mir und stellt Euch nicht einmal vor.“

Der Elb lächelte immer noch. Mit der rechten Hand griff er um seine Schulter und schwang den goldgeflochtenen Zopf nach vorne, in dem geschmolzene Schneeflocken glänzten. Als Erestor genauer hinsah, entdeckte er auch einige durchweichte Stellen auf seiner Kleidung und den Stoff eines einst teuren Reisemantels. „Mein Name ist Erestor“, sagte er dann mit hochgezogener Braue, „so zum Beispiel funktioniert eine Begrüßung.“

Eigentlich hatte er nicht die Absicht gehabt, den anderen wieder zum Lachen zu bringen, aber das Geräusch stahl sich unter die Wolle seines Hemdes, vibrierte angenehm auf der Haut.

„Verzeiht mir. Ich wollte einmal die Unverfänglichkeit der Anonymität genießen“, wenn er mit einem Schmunzeln Worte formte, tasteten sie sich an den Mundwinkeln vorbei und verloren nichts von ihrer Heiterkeit. Bestimmt konnte man diesem Elben kaum wirklich böse sein. „Ich bin Glorfindel.“

Gespannt lehnte er sich näher über den Tisch. Glorfindel erwartete Überraschung, einen Knicks, Entsetzen auf dem jungen Gesicht, ihn nicht sofort erkannt zu haben. Stattdessen traf ihn ein vorwurfsvoller Blick, als die Tröpfchen seines Haares auf das frisch beschriebene Pergament plitschten.  
„Solltet Ihr nicht in Lindon sein?“, Erestor rettete seine Schreibarbeit und wanderte mit dem Blick über die deutlich mitgenommene Kleidung, „vielleicht ist es dort schicklich, nass in die Nähe von Bibliotheken zu kommen. Aber habt Ihr überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie viel es kostet, wenn Ihr ein Buch ruiniert?“

Der Tonfall war belehrend, nicht eingeschüchtert, als hätte Glorfindel sich gerade als gewöhnlicher Elb vorgestellt. Vielleicht überspielte Erestor damit seine Unsicherheit. Doch keine Spur davon wagte es, hinter seinem ernsthaft abwartenden Gesichtsausdruck hervorzublinzeln. Und damit webte er, ohne es zu wissen, den ersten Faden für ein zartes Band an Zuneigung in Glorfindels Seele.

„Nein, verzeiht, Herr Erestor“, immer noch guter Laune, durchzogen von sanfterem Interesse, „es war nicht meine Absicht, Eure anvertrauten Schätze in Unannehmlichkeiten zu bringen. Nur scheint die Dienerschaft noch nicht erwacht zu sein und ich wusste nicht genau, wo mir ein Warten gestattet war.“

Wortlos griff Erestor nach der Kanne lauwarmem Tee, zögerte einen Moment, schenkte nach und schob Glorfindel seine benutzte Tasse über den Tisch zu.  
„Vielen Dank“, er lächelte schon wieder. Erestor blickte peinlich berührt auf die schwarze Tintentapsen seiner Finger, obwohl sie Glorfindel nicht zu stören schienen. Gerne hätte er ihm auch etwas Heißes zu trinken angeboten. Allerdings traute er sich nicht an das Kaminfeuer, war herrlich ungeschickt in allen Belangen, die mit Kochen zu tun hatten und die Diener schliefen. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm, das alles zu äußern.  
Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und war wieder ganz sein sarkastisches Selbst: „Ihr habt nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet.“

Glorfindel setzte die Teetasse nach einem tiefen Schluck ab und Erestor sah, wie er vorher extra kontrollierte, kein Pergament zu erwischen. „Vermutlich sollte ich in Lindon sein, ja. Aber Gil-Galads Herold brauchte mich gerade dringender, um Botschaften durch Eis und Schnee an Fürst Cirdan zu senden“, Erestor stellte sich die Frage, was wohl so wichtig war, dass man dafür einen Elb wie Glorfindel mit einer Nachricht losschickte.

„Was führt Euch an die Anfurten? Seid Ihr auch fern der Heimat?“

Es stach, sich daran zu erinnern, einmal eine Heimat gehabt zu haben. Erestor dachte an seinen Vater, der mit kühler Berechnung und ohne Abschied an Bord seines ersten und einzigen Schiffes gestiegen war und den Brief seiner Mutter nicht einmal hatte lesen wollen. Jetzt war Erestor hier, allein in der Fremde und zu Gast bei einem ungemütlichen Lehrmeister, seine letzten Familienmitglieder östlich der See weit entfernt in Harlindon.

„Ja“, erwiderte Erestor kurzangebunden. Er wollte Glorfindel nicht von seinen Eltern erzählen, deren verlorene Anerkennung schmerzlich unter der Oberfläche seines brüchigen Selbstbewusstseins piekte. Mit der schrecklichen Gewissheit, zur Schande seines Vaters geworden zu sein. Noch war er nicht der vielgerühmte Meister der eisernen Maske und es gelang dem jungen Elb nicht gänzlich, die aufwallenden Tränen fortzublinzeln. Das Lächeln seines Gegenübers wurde eine Spur verständnisvoller, als er den roten Rand um die Lider erblickte.

„Keine Sorge. Ihr werdet sie wieder finden.“  
Es war keine mitleidige Floskel, die des Anstands halber in gesenktem Ton mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit ausgetauscht wurde. Tatsächlich waren Glorfindels Worte der erste ehrliche Trost, den Erestor zulassen konnte. Sein Gesicht spannte, als er seit einer halben Ewigkeit lächelte und dem Zauber des Fürsten vor ihm verfiel. Und mit einem Anflug voll törichtem, unverständlichem Vertrauen, das der junge Schreiber nicht einmal Lindir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schenkte, öffnete er einen winzigen Spalt für einen Blick in sein Inneres.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe sie zum ersten Mal verloren.“

„Dann seid Ihr nach dem Krieg des Zorns geboren?“

Erestor schüttelte den Kopf: „Währenddessen, noch im Ersten Zeitalter. Aber ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern. Manchmal sind da Bilder durch Nebel und schnelle Wechsel von Zerstörung zu Wiederaufbau. Das erste, das mein Bewusstsein wirklich greifen kann, ist, wie ich vor dem Apfelkuchen meiner Großmutter auf dem Hocker vor dem Fensterbrett stehe. Die Luft ist klar und die Vögel singen Melians Lieder.“

Er brach ab und knetete seine Finger, verteilte die schwarze Farbe auch auf dem linken Handballen. Unsicher sah er zu Glorfindel. Sein Vater hätte missbilligend gefragt, weshalb er nichts Sinnvolleres zu tun hatte, als Geschichten zu erzählen und seine Mutter hätte nicht zugehört, in Gedanken noch bei ihrem letzten Einsatz.  
„Entschuldigt, ich wollte Euch nicht langweilen“, gewohnt biss sein Tonfall wieder um sich, vertrieb den sachten Klang der vorigen Beschreibung.

„Ihr langweilt mich nicht“, Glorfindel hatte kaum sichtbare Lachfältchen um die Augen, „ich kann nichts aus meiner Kindheit hervorrufen. Es ist beeindruckend, dass ihr das schafft.“  
„Solange ist sie noch nicht her“, murmelte Erestor und brachte Glorfindel wieder zu einem sanften Lachen, „kurz nach Eurer Volljährigkeit konntet Ihr gewiss auch noch vom Kuchen Eurer Großmutter berichten.“  
Die Erheiterung stockte und Erestor hatte das ungute Gefühl, etwas völlig Falsches angesprochen zu haben.

„Ihr ward ehrlich zu mir“, auch, wenn ein trüber Schatten an den Rändern seiner Augen hing, wollten seine Mundwinkel nicht sinken, „lasst mich ehrlich zu Euch sein. Als ich volljährig wurde, bin ich über die Helcaraxë gegangen. Es bleiben nicht viele Erinnerungen an glückliche Tage, wenn die Welt unvorbereitet erkaltet.“

„Warum seid Ihr über das Malm-Eis gegangen?“, flüsterte Erestor, verwirrt damit beschäftigt, die Fröhlichkeit des Elben in Einklang mit dem finsteren Kapitel der Geschichte der Noldor zu bringen. Vielleicht stimmte es, dass jene, die den Schatten im Herzen trugen, stets damit beschäftigt waren, ihn von allen anderen fernzuhalten.

Glorfindels Augen wurden mit einem Mal müder und auf die Gefahr hin, zu viel zu sagen, senkte er die Stimme: „Weil ein junger Elb immer versucht ist, die Ansprüche seines Vaters zu erfüllen. Damit er ihn nur einmal mit Stolz betrachtet.“ Er musste nicht lange in Erestors Gesicht suchen, um das Verständnis zu finden. Doch er war zu jung, um seine eigene Beziehung zu seinem Vater durchschaut zu haben und war lange nicht bereit, ihm zu vergeben, wie es die Zeit bei Glorfindel geschafft hatte. Es lag ihm fern, Erestor zu drängen.

„Dann habt Ihr damals Eure Heimat verloren?“, seine Stimme war sehr sanft, wenn der Sarkasmus daraus verbannt war, fiel Glorfindel auf. Jetzt erkannte er auch, dass die im Schattenspiel markanten Gesichtszüge, die sein Gegenüber einmal unverwechselbar machen würden, noch von den sachten Rundungen der Jugend gefüllt wurden. Die zuvor zu Schlitzen verengten Augen schienen groß und dunkel und abwartend im Feuerlicht.

„Das erste Mal“, stimmte Glorfindel zu, „es war nicht das letzte.“  
Erestor dachte an die Erzählungen von Gondolin, an den Aufbruch der Vanyar und Noldor zur Schlacht aus dem Segensreich, die Zerstörung Beleriands, den Fall des Heeres der Dunkelheit und die Vernichtung all dessen, was Glorfindel vertraut gewesen war. Nur, um Herold Elrond Peredhel zu dienen. In Lindon, das früher Ossiriand genannt worden war, wieder bei einem Noldo.Der ihn mitten im Winter durch das halbe Land zu den Grauen Anfurten schickte.  
Glorfindel betrachtete Erestors offene Gedankenspiele auf seinem Gesicht und schmunzelte hinter seiner Teetasse. Mittlerweile war er auf Zimmertemperatur gefallen, doch der Zimt darin gab ihm eine wärmende Note.  
„Eines Tages erkennt man, dass man Heimat in sich selbst finden muss. Die Fëa ist der einzige Ort, der unverrückbar auch während der widrigsten Umstände erhalten bleibt.“

Wie fand man Heimat in sich selbst? Legte sich irgendwann der Orkan widrigen Gefühlschaos und unerklärbarer Emotion? War es wie der Sturm, der draußen über dem Meer tobte? Wenn er sich legte, würde Erestor dann im Innern wie eine glitzernde, weiße Schneelandschaft sein? Glorfindel befreite gerade seine Hände von den gefütterten Handschuhen und spielte testend mit ihnen, als Erestor ihm antwortete: „Ich glaube, dafür bin ich noch zu jung.“

Die Finger tippten auf seine Oberlippe, folgten dem Schwung der frohen Gesinnung, das Kompliment unvermittelt treffend: „Ihr seid sehr weise, wenn Ihr das erkennen könnt.“

Erestor wäre nicht Erestor gewesen, wenn er über laue Versuche von Lob nicht erhaben reagieren würde. Obgleich es lieblich in ihm ziepte.„Ich hielt mich eher für weise, weil ich es mir eingestehen kann.“

Glorfindel legte den Kopf schräg und grinste schief: „Vermutlich habt Ihr Recht.“

„Das habe ich oft“, Erestor dachte daran, wie seine Mutter kopfschüttelnd vor seiner bissigen Diskussionsfreude kapitulierte und ihn ‚Sohn seines Vaters‘ nannte, wenn ihr die Argumente ausgingen. Erestor fragte sich manchmal, ob sich seine Eltern überhaupt je gut verstanden hatten.  
„Man wirft mir deshalb häufig Gefühlskälte vor.“

Glorfindel kniff die Augen ein kleines bisschen zusammen, die Freundlichkeit immer noch nicht daraus verschwunden. „Kälte macht mir nichts aus.“

Seine Stimme war sanft und wäre Erestor erfahrener gewesen, hätte er schneller reagiert. Doch er war jung und hatte sich selbst noch nicht so gut durchschaut, wie es Glorfindel nach nur einem Gespräch gelungen war.

Klischeehaft schwitzige Hände, ein Pochen im Gesicht, als Röte auf seine Wangen schoss und gleichzeitig das wohlige Gefühl von Geborgenheit auf einer Ebene, die Erestor nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass die Zeit anhielt, dass er sein Gegenüber ewig für sich hatte und für immer ansehen durfte, für immer seiner Stimme lauschen. Erestors Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als Glorfindel seine Hand ausstreckte und die Finger die rötlichen Flecken nachfahren wollten. Das Feuer flackerte an den Holzscheiten und draußen tobte der frostige Wintersturm.

„Fürst Glorfindel!“, die schrille Stimme des Dienstboten ließ sie beide zusammenzucken und während Leben in das Bibliothekszimmer kam, tausendfache Entschuldigungen für das Warten gehaspelt wurden, wurde Erestor bewusst, dass er gerade einen entscheidenden Moment verpasst hatte. Die Diener wollten Glorfindel mitziehen, deuteten ihm den Weg und plapperten weiter auf ihn ein.Ein wenig hilflos, mit deutlichem Bedauern, stand Glorfindel auf.

„Herr Erestor“, nickte er zum Abschied.

Die Enttäuschung zuckte in seiner Brust, als er die Geste erwiderte.  
Dann fiel ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht, ersetzte das Kaminfeuer durch die breite Gestalt von Glorfindel.  
„Ich danke Euch für Eure Gesellschaft“, ein warmer Mund auf seiner Wange, während sich benebelnder Duft von Leder, Erde und entferntem Sommer in Erestors zittrige Hände stahl.  
Glorfindels überwältigende Nähe war so schnell vorbei, wie sie gekommen war. Ein letztes Lächeln, dann wurde er von Verpflichtungen hinfortgetragen.  
Erestor berührte die Haut, auf der der Kuss wie unbekanntes Feuer brannte.  
Etwas in seinem Inneren schmolz dahin.

҉


	2. Zweiter Kuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Agit hae ignotae personae  
> _  
>  Thólinnas, Leutnant unter Glorfindel.  
> Elion, „Sternsohn“, Soldat unter Glorfindel.  
> Glinthos, Soldat unter Glorfindel.  
> Feawen, „Geistmädchen“, Soldatin unter Glorfindel.

**Zweiter Kuss**

„Das ist der schlechteste Ort für eine Rast, den Ihr hättet wählen können.“

Das entnervte Schnauben von einem der Soldaten, der einen Packen mit Reißig auf den Armen trug, ließ Erestor finster seine Brauen zusammenziehen. Glorfindel warf seinem Untergebenen einen halb mitleidigen, halb amüsierten Blick von der anderen Seite der Baumreihung zu und griff den Tränkeeimer der Pferde fester. Verdenken konnte er Elion die Reaktion allerdings nicht. In seinen schwarzen Roben und dem Siegel des Hochkönigs um den Hals wirkte der Großkanzler von Bruchtal eher wie derjenige, der an jedem Ort in der Wildnis völlig Fehl am Platz gewesen wäre. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Erestor schon wieder krittelte, nachdem sie auf seine wiederholenden Extrawünsche Rücksicht nehmend drei Mal das Lager verlegt hatten. Es schien daher ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen zu sein, einen den unerreichbaren Standards des Großkanzlers gemäßen Ort für eine Ruhezeit auszukundschaften.

Glinthos verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und pustete sich eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus den Augen, die eindeutig Pest, Cholera und das gesamte Unglück der Welt gegen den Rücken von Erestor schleuderten. Glorfindel war sich sehr sicher, dass er es nicht gewagt hätte, den Gelehrten direkt mit einem solchen Blick zu konfrontieren. Seine Stute tauchte mit dem Kopf aus dem Wassereimer auf und prustete.

Es war das Temperament, das allgemein gefürchtet war, bevor Elronds Großkanzler zu einem Rundumschlag ausholte, der für gewöhnlich das Selbstwertgefühl jedes Elben im Raum, egal ob Betroffener oder nicht, so sehr zusammenschrumpfen ließ, dass es in eine Säbeltasche passte. Doch Elion war zu hitzköpfig, um die deutliche Warnung in der Körpersprache von Erestor richtig deuten zu können und Glorfindel sah sich genötigt, zu seiner Rettung zu eilen. Den Hals des Pferdes abklopfend stellte der Seneschall den Eimer ab.Es war deutlich zu früh im Leben des jungen Soldaten, um sich auf Augenhöhe mit einer solchen Persönlichkeit messen zu können. In seinem Alter hatte Erestor Elion längst überflügelt, wie Glorfindel nur zu genau wusste.

„Großkanzler“, er sprach nicht laut, aber der sanfte Schalk in seiner tiefen Stimme nahm jegliche Schärfe aus dem Moment. Glorfindel bildete sich ein, dass Erestors Schulter zuckte, als er unvermittelt an ihn herantrat. Feawen, die vor einer Holzpyramide in die Hocke gegangen war, um Feuer zu machen, grinste ihrem Seneschall kurz zu.  
„Den perfekten Ort für ein Verweilen in der Wildnis gibt es nicht. Verzeiht, dass wir Euch nicht den Komfort des Palastes von Lindon bieten können, doch Elion hat sein Bestmögliches getan, Euch einen angenehmen Schlafplatz zu suchen.“

Erestor warf einen vernichtenden Blick über die linke Schulter: „Dann ist das Beste, was er vollbringen kann, offensichtlich nicht gut genug.“  
Unglücklicherweise hätte Glorfindel bei einer besseren Formulierung Erestors Kritik zustimmen müssen. Elion war noch zu unerfahren, um einen wirklich sicheren Ort zu finden und er selbst hätte ein ganzes Stück tiefer zwischen den älteren Stämmen gewählt. Jedoch machte nur Übung einen guten Späher und gemeinsam mit seinem Leutnant hatte er beschlossen, die Entscheidung dem Jüngsten ihres kleinen Trupps zu überlassen. Ebenso standen die Pferde nicht weit entfernt und waren der Vorsicht wegen auch die Nacht über gesattelt.  
Glinthos tauschte eine rüde Geste mit Thólinnas. Elions Augen funkelten wütend und er setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, als Glorfindel ihm über den Mund fuhr und strafend den Kopf in Richtung Glinthos schüttelte: „Wir alle sind erschöpft. Es war ein langer Ritt seit Gil-Galads Feste und ein jeder von uns sehnt sich nach ein bisschen Schlaf. Wenn ich Euch daran erinnern darf, wolltet ihr bereits am späten Nachmittag rasten. Wie war nochmal Euer Wortlaut? ‚Wer hat diese ausgebrüteten Folterwerkzeuge aus Morgoths Kerkern zu Sätteln umfunktioniert‘? Korrigiert mich, wenn ich falsch liege.“

Erestor schnalzte mit der Zunge und Glorfindel war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit nun seine Zustimmung gab oder ihn provozieren wollte. Sein Gesicht hatte einen harten Zug um den Mund und kaum etwas außer dem scharfen Verstand erinnerte noch an den jungen Elb im Kaminsaal von Mithlond. Glorfindel hatte Recht behalten und das Alter hatte Erestors Mimik deutlicher und unverkennbarer gemacht.Elegant wirbelte er herum, der schwere Stoff seiner Roben drehte sich dabei um ihn und traf Glorfindel einer Peitsche gleich am rechten Arm. Er verzog das Gesicht.„Der Bachlauf ist in der anderen Richtung“, Elion klang ein bisschen zu schadenfreudig, um es als Hilfestellung durchgehen zu lassen. Ein spöttischer Blick von Erestor traf ihn und der junge Soldat duckte sich hinter Glorfindel.

Kaum war er außer Hörweite, atmeten die Kameraden hörbar auf. Thólinnas klopfte Glorfindel anerkennend auf die Schulter: „Immerhin Ihr wisst, wie man Ihn zu nehmen hat.“ Feawen, die sachte Funken in ihrem Holzstapel zum Glühen gebracht hatte, lachte mit ihm. „Unser Seneschall ist auch der einzige, der kaum einen bissigen Kommentar von dem Großkanzler fürchten muss.“

Glorfindel rieb sich über den Arm, dort, wo der schwarze Stoff ihn gepeitscht hatte. „Vollends sicher bin ich trotzdem nicht vor seinem Unmut, fürchte ich.“

Glinthos nickte in Elions Richtung: „Jetzt weißt du, warum niemand erpicht darauf war, ihn abzuholen.“ Der junge Soldat stöhnte auf. „Ist er etwa immer so? Wir sind außerhalb der Zivilisation, was erwartet er denn? Er konnte nicht einmal seine Roben gegen Reitkleidung oder einen Lederharnisch tauschen. Kein Wunder, dass er alle fünf Minuten wie ein Weib zetert.“ Feawen rammte ihm empört einen Scheit in die Wade, sodass Elion stolperte und die Reißigzweige aus seinen Armen purzelten. Die anderen lachten. „Habt ihr mich je maulen gehört? ‚Es regnet, ich bin nass bis auf die Knochen. Ich mache Euch verantwortlich, wenn ich krank werde.‘ Oder das vielgerühmte ‚Auf diesem Haufen Blattwerk findet Ihr Ruhe? Was wart Ihr in Eurem letzten Leben, ein Igel?‘“

„Ohne uns wäre er längst umgekommen. Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie steif er auf dem Pferd sitzt? Als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt“, stimmte Glinthos zu und steckte links und rechts Ästchen neben das Feuer, um die kleine Blechschüssel aufhängen zu können.

Elion lachte: „Den hat er bestimmt nicht verschluckt, sondern in seinem –“

„Jetzt ist es genug“, unterbrach Glorfindel die bestimmt nicht unverblümte Ausführung des Elben, und sah sie strenger als üblich an, „ihr richtet hart. Das waren bestimmt keine leichten Tage für den Großkanzler und bedenkt, dass er direkt nach der letzten Verhandlung mit uns abreisen musste, da er für unseren Herrn Elrond unentbehrlich ist. Ihr seid es gewohnt, unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen und lange Strecken zu reiten, Erestor nicht. Dafür schlägt er sich wacker.“

Betreten senkten sie ihre Köpfe. Das hatten sie wirklich nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Nur Leutnant Thólinnas steckte sich unbeirrt eine Pfeife an, ein Relikt aus seiner Zeit in Ost-in-Edhil. Oft hatte er die Handelskarren begleitet und die schlechte Angewohnheit, Kräuter anzuzünden und zu rauchen, beibehalten. „Das ändert nichts an seiner Unausstehlichkeit, Seneschall.“

„Ihr habt mit Zwergen verkehrt. So schrecklich kann Herr Erestor nun wirklich nicht sein.“ Thólinnas hustete, als er sich an seinem Zug vor unterdrücktem Lachen verschluckte. „Ich würde die Gesellschaft der Naugrim jederzeit einem Teekränzchen mit dem Großkanzler vorziehen.“

Der Leutnant lehnte sich mit angewinkelten Beinen zurück und schloss genießend die Augen, als er die Pfeife zwischen den Lippen drehte.* Feawen verzog pikiert das Gesicht. „Deshalb frage ich mich auch immer noch, wieso Ihr Euch freiwillig dazu entschlossen habt, die Eskorte zu begleiten. Fehlt Euch die Gesellschaft von kratzbürstigen Biestern so sehr, Seneschall?“ „Ihr balanciert auf einem dünnen Seil, Leutnant“, obwohl Glorfindel immer noch schmunzelte, schwang eine zielsichere Warnung in seinen Worten mit. Thólinnas nickte als Zeichen, dass er den unterschwelligen Tonfall vernommen hatte und verkniff sich sein Grinsen.

Glinthos kratzte mit einem zum Kochlöffel umfunktionierten Holzstab in dem kleinen Topf herum, in dem etwas Suppenähnliches vor sich hin köchelte und mehr als einmal warf er gekränkte Blicke zu Feawen und Elion, die sich grölend in Vergleichen mit Schlammlöchern und Orkgruben auf seine Kosten übertrumpfen wollten. Glorfindel rief sie mehr pflichtbewusst als autoritär zur Ordnung und die Soldaten hatten immerhin den Anstand, die Lautstärke ihrer Frotzelei zu senken. Als Thólinnas seine dritte Pfeife anstecken wollte, tauchte die schlechte Stimmung in Form eines düsteren Großkanzlers hinter den Bäumen auf. Immer noch in umständlichen Roben, die auf keinen Fall bequem sein konnten.

„Das ist ungesund für Eure Lunge“, keine Begrüßung, aber wahrscheinlich reichte die Zeitspanne der Abwesenheit in Erestors Augen dafür auch nicht aus, „und für meine. Ihr werdet das unterlassen.“ Der Unterton war erstaunlich resolut für einen Gelehrten, befand Glorfindel. Um die Mundwinkel des Leutnants zuckte es erbost ob der unhöflichen Behandlung. Im Gegensatz zu seinen jüngeren Kameraden wertete er Erestors Stand jedoch mehr als seine eigene Befindlichkeit. Thólinnas blickte sein geschnitztes Kleinod bedauernd an und steckte es wortlos in die Tasche. „Großkanzler“, nickte er ihm zu und stand mit einer leichten Verbeugung auf. Erestor übersah die Ironie großzügig und winkte ab. Glinthos wollte hochnäsig lachen, doch ein halb schräger Blick reichte aus, um ihn verschluckt hüsteln zu lassen. Elion neben ihm füllte hölzerne Schälchen mit der Suppe und es entbrannte eine stumme Rangelei darum, wer den Mut aufbringen würde, eines an den Großkanzler weiterzugeben. Elion war der erste, der sich aus der Affäre stahl, viel zu schwungvoll einen Becher in Feawens Hand klatschte und sich mit einer kurzen Geste in Richtung seines Seneschalls zu seinem Leutnant verabschiedete. Die Soldatin schüttelte schmerzverzerrt ihre Hand aus, als die heiße Flüssigkeit über den Rand schwappte und Glinthos ihr den Schlauch mit Apfelessig unter den Arm klemmte. Mit einem Rufen trabte er Elion hinterher.

Glorfindel hatte beinah Mitleid, als er Feawens Zögern gewahr wurde. Abwägend starrte sie erst das Essen, dann den gefürchteten Gelehrten an. Bis sie sich einen Ruck gab, die Schultern straffte und sich an ihre harte Ausbildung erinnerte. Sie war Soldatin und kämpfte gegen Orks. So schlimm konnte kein hochrangiger Großkanzler sein. Oder?

„Ich hörte, Ihr hättet den Menschenkönig aus Numenor getroffen. Ist er tatsächlich von überraschend elbischer Erscheinung, wie man sagt?“, erbarmte sich Feawen schließlich Erestors Hunger und versuchte sich an einer unverfänglichen Frage. Die generell keinen Grund zum Anstoß genommen hätte. Nur war Erestor nicht gewöhnlich und verfiel mit stetig sinkender Temperatur rapide weiter in seine frostige Unausstehlichkeit. Ohne Dank nahm er ihr das Essen ab und murrte missmutig, als er einen näheren Blick darauf warf. Zu Glorfindels Überraschung sagte er jedoch nichts weiter.

„Tar-Calion ist ein überheblicher Scharlatan, der zu lange am Rockzipfel seiner Mutter hing, wenn Ihr mich fragt“, resümierte der Gelehrte vernichtend. Oben auf seiner Lippe krauste sich schon wieder der Spott. Glorfindel seufzte, als er Feawen zusammenzucken sah.

„Wisst Ihr, Großkanzler Erestor, vielleicht würde es Euch leichter fallen, mit Eurem Umfeld umzugehen, wenn ihr versuchen würdet, das Gute an der Situation zu beleuchten“, bei jedem anderen hätte er es als Affront aufgefasst. In Glorfindels Stimme steckte kein Vorwurf und selbst Erestor war bewusst, dass er zur heldenhaften Hilfe seiner Untergebenen geeilt war. Wer hätte ihm daraus einen Strick drehen sollen? Besonders, wenn er dabei den Kopf neigte und das Lagerfeuer die schönsten Schatten auf seine Gesichtszüge formte. Mit einem Schauer, den hoffentlich niemand sah, tauchte die Erinnerung an eine lange vergangene Winternacht in Erestor auf.

Glorfindel war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelungen war, den Hauch eines Lächelns über Erestors Mundwinkel huschen zu lassen. Zu schnell verging der Moment. Der Getränkeschlauch, fand den Weg an seine Lippen.

„Glaubt mir, ich sehe durchaus das Positive daran. Würde es den Numenorer nicht geben, würde ich niemanden kennen, der Hochkönig Gil-Galad an Selbstherrlichkeit übertrifft.“

Die Empörung stand Feawen auf die Stirn geschrieben. Obwohl sie seit der Gründung von Bruchtal auf Befehl ihres Königs unter Elrond diente, kannte ihre Hochachtung für Gil-Galad keine Grenzen. Glorfindel meinte sich sogar zu erinnern, dass sie einst zu seiner Leibgarde gehört hatte. Der Großkanzler würde ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen keiner ihrer Freunde mehr werden.

Erestor verzog den Mund, als saurer Apfelessig seine Kehle hinabrann. Die Erfrischungsgetränke von Feawen waren seinem Geschmack nach ausgesprochen gewöhnungsbedürftig. Glorfindels Schmunzeln hatte das unübersehbar gewusst, denn er machte keine Anstalten, den Schlauch für einen Schluck an sich zu nehmen. Stattdessen besaß er den Anstand, das Grinsen hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken und versuchte, das Lächeln mit den Fingerspitzen von den Mundwinkeln zu drücken. Glorfindel hatte überraschend dunkle Lippen unter dem Lichtkegel des Feuerflackerns. Ein Kopfschütteln vertrieb den Gedanken wieder.

„Das unterscheidet sich nicht unbedingt von einer Beleidigung“, merkte er an und sein Haar zischte golden im Licht, als er funkensprühend einen Holzscheit nachlegte. Unter der Schnürung des Harnischs spannte die Muskulatur von Glorfindels Oberkörper. Erestors Kehle fühlte sich ganz plötzlich enger an und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Das war bestimmt die Schuld des Essigs. Wer kam auch auf den absurden Gedanken, das als Erfrischung durchgehen zu lassen. Er setzte den Schlauch ein zweites Mal an.

Glorfindel fragte sich, ob Erestors Stimme nur vom Apfelessig säuerlich klingen konnte: „Natürlich tut es das. Ihr müsst nur besser zuhören.“ Feawen war die letzte, die aufstand und ihrem Seneschall dabei einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Eindeutig die ungestellte Aufforderung, sie zu begleiten, um nicht länger als nötig in Erestors Gegenwart verweilen zu müssen. Der Unterkiefer von Elronds Großkanzler schob sich knirschend nach vorne. Erestor sah blitzende Sterne an den Rändern seines Blickfelds, als er den Druck erhöhte. Es ist nicht schlimm, du bist nur unsympathisch. Seit wann stört dich das? Glorfindel blickte schräg zu Feawen hinauf, sein Lächeln unverändert und er winkte mit der rechten Hand ab. Die Soldatin zögerte noch einen Moment, ein halbes Kopfschütteln mit in ihrer Abschiedsgeste integriert. Die einzig Glorfindel galt. Unbeirrt blieb er sitzen, richtete seine Aufmerksam zurück auf den Elb neben sich. Etwas zerrte in Erestors Brustkorb, als er das zuckende Lächeln sah. Er mahlte seine Zähne noch kräftiger, um es nicht spüren zu müssen.

„Wollt Ihr mich belehren?“ Erestor fragte sich, wieso der Seneschall ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ. Besaß Glorfindel eine Immunität gegen schwankende Launentiefpunkte?

„Glaubt mir, würde ich das wollen, müsstet Ihr nicht nachfragen“, stichelte er und verzog erneut das Gesicht, als der Essig auf seiner Zunge kratzte. Das wurde mit jedem Schluck schlimmer.

Glorfindel lehnte sich unvermittelt zu ihm. Ihre Oberarme berührten sich und Erestor fragte sich, wieso ihn so nah am Feuer ein weiterer Schauer überlief. „Möchtet Ihr Alkohol?“, murmelte der Seneschall zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Sein Blick glitt kurz hinüber zu den Tannen, unter denen seine Kameraden sich gegenseitig mit der Suppe bewarfen.

„Ach, würdet Ihr mir also einmal in meinem unsterblichen Leben über die Unausstehlichkeit dieses Eintopfs und dem Essig zustimmen?“ Glorfindel lächelte. „Jeder hat seine Stärken. Kochen ist bestimmt keine von Glinthos und Getränke keine von Feawen“, fuhr er leise fort und reichte Erestor einen schweren Beutel. Glorfindel musste ihn vor der Tagessonne geschützt haben, denn er lag angenehm kühl in den Händen. „Und ihr teilt aus reiner Herzensgüte Euren Wein mit mir? Ihr wisst, dass das an absolute Dekadenz hier in der Wildnis grenzt?“, Erestor flüsterte nicht und sein herrischer Tonfall trug nicht dazu bei, seinen Ausspruch eine besonders liebenswerte Interpretation zuließ.

„Gerade Ihr macht mir einen Vorwurf deshalb?“, schmunzelte Glorfindel mit einem Blick auf die Zeremonieroben und eine Augenbraue wanderte auf Erestors Stirn hinauf.„Ihr habt es verdient. Fast hatte ich befürchtet, Ihr würdet an Eurem trockenen Kommentar ersticken. Doch Ihr wart zum ersten Mal seit unserem Aufbruch aus Lindon höflich genug, nicht zu spotten.“

„Ihr belohnt mich wie einen kleinen Elbling für gutes Verhalten?“, in Erestors Stimme knirschte noch der Sarkasmus, aber er konnte sich nicht davor retten, dass der Hauch eines sanften Gefühls in ihm zu stupsen begann. Glorfindel hatte wahrgenommen, wofür die anderen zu blind gewesen waren und hatte sogar auf eine gelungene Art ein Kompliment daraus gemacht. Etwas, was eigentlich nur ebenjener konnte, wenn Erestor es recht bedachte. Glorfindels Augen funkelten im Feuerschein und das Lächeln seiner Lippen erreichte sie durchgängig. War es eigentlich unmöglich, diesen Elb in eine schlechte Stimmung zu versetzen? Verschwörerisch lehnte er sich noch näher und Erestor konnte sich nicht davor erwehren, unbewusst seiner Geste zu folgen. Umso mehr wirkte seine Erklärung und die Fröhlichkeit rang jeden Unmut nieder: „Als Seneschall bin ich meist nichts anderes als eine Amme, die ihre Schäfchen zusammenhält.“

Es wurde merklich still auf der Lichtung, als ein bis dahin unbekannter Ton über die Versammelten wehte. Leise, fast nicht hörbar und weder volltönend wie bei einem Musiker wie Lindir noch mit charmanter Erheiterung wie bei Glorfindel, aber unverkennbar ein weiches Lachen ohne Böswilligkeit.

Erestors Augen wirkten mit einem Mal unbedarfter und weniger schneidend. Glorfindel bemerkte, wie er den Kopf neigte und der lange, geflochtene Zopf dabei hinter seine Schulter fiel. Zuerst schien es, als würde sich der Gelehrte enger an ihn drängen wollen, doch eine unsichtbare Grenze schien ihn im letzten Moment an die Unschicklichkeit dessen zu erinnern. Sie saßen schon zu nah. Und beide waren nicht wirklich Freunde, der Seneschall und der Großkanzler, nur über die Jahre enge Vertraute in ihren hohen Positionen in Bruchtal geworden. Doch auch als rechte und linke Hand von Herrn Elrond hatte keiner der beiden je den einen Schritt zu persönlicherer Vertraulichkeit gewagt. Vielleicht wussten sie unterschwellig um das warum und waren doch tölpelhaft genug, es niemals näher für sich zu ergründen. Nach der Nacht ihres Kennenlernens hatten sie ihre Pflichten weit voneinander fern gehalten und außer sporadischem Erkennen aus der Ferne waren sie sich erst wieder wirklich nach der Gründung Bruchtals begegnet.  
Aus diesem Grund übersah Erestor, dass sich die Freude über seine Erheiterung auf Glorfindels Gesicht mit einer wehmütigen Spur vermischte, sobald er sich wieder seiner Nähe entzog. Und Glorfindel schob den Schauer, der über Erestors Arme glitt, auf die Brise, die auch die Funken im Feuer knistern ließ. Beide in dem Glauben, der jeweils andere hätte den kurzen Moment in lange verschollener Zeit vergessen.  
„Müsstet Ihr Euch dann nicht Hirte nennen?“

„Dafür fehlen mir ein Bart und ein Hut mit Krempe.“

Das Lachen wandelte sich in ein stilles Anheben der Mundwinkel. Glorfindel drückte sanft seine Schulter. „Seht Ihr, Großkanzler, allzu schlimm ist die Wildnis mit ein bisschen Humor gar nicht.“ Erestor hob seine zweite Braue, doch die fremde Berührung hielt zu kurz, um sie vollends auszukosten. Denn als der Abendwind drehte, schreckten die Pferde aus ihrem ruhigen Dämmerschlaf auf.

Starres Entsetzen lähmte Erestors Glieder und das Lächeln bröckelte von seinen Lippen. Er griff unkoordiniert nach dem nächstbesten Halt. Hinter knorrigen Ästen schoben sich gelbe Reißzähne hervor, gebleckt in einem geifernden Maul. Dunkel brach sich der Schatten, schluckte das Licht um die Kreatur. Es war sein stinkender Atem, der Erestors Herzschlag übertönte, brennend in seiner Nase stach und er spürte die Angst wie nacktes Getier seine Kehle hinabkriechen.

„Thólinnas!“, das Feuer flackerte einen Moment unruhig im Luftzug, so schnell sprang Glorfindel auf die Beine, bevor der umgestoßene Topf es erlöschen ließ. Beherrscht scholl seine Stimme hinüber zu seinen Kameraden, die mit dem Windspiel ebenso das Grollen hinter den Büschen vernommen hatten. Schwertgezückt türmten sie sich auf, helles Licht im Kontrast zu finsterer Bedrohung. Keinen Moment zu früh. Erestor schluckte die heiße Asche des verglühenden Feuers, als Glorfindel ihn zu Boden stieß. Der Warg verfehlte ihn und traf stattdessen eine blitzende Klinge, die eine scharfe Wunde in seine Seite riss. Schwarz perlte das Blut daraus hervor und jaulend warf sich das Untier herum.

Erestor spürte die Pfoten anderer nahender Biester unter seinen Händen pochen, hörte das kreischende Wiehern der Pferde, das in seinen Ohren schmerzte.  
Ein Fluch von Feawen, knackendes Geäst, als sie nach vorne stürzte und die scheuenden Pferde mit einem Hieb ihres Schwertes aus den Stricken löste. Das Trappeln von Hufen in blinder Panik ließ den Boden vibrieren. Es splitterte unheilschwanger, als eine der Stuten sich mit dem Vorderlauf im Seil verfing. Das nächste Ungetüm rappelte sich auf, Erestor fühlte die übermächtige Präsenz im Rücken, die ihm die Sinne spannte. Kalt wie der Tod grub sich das nasse Laub unter seine Finger und hilflos zitterten seine nutzlosen Beine, die sich nicht erheben wollten.

Reißen, gurgeln und ein helles Licht. Das Ziehen an seinem Arm war kräftig, keine sanfte Berührung mehr. In Glorfindels Augen leuchtete es überirdisch, sein Körper bebte von Macht erfüllt und er brauchte nur einen routinierten Blick, um Erestor vorerst außer Gefahr zu wissen.  
„Ihr müsst jetzt Herr über Euch selbst bleiben“, beschwor Glorfindel ihn, „das schafft Ihr.“  
Vielleicht war es die Ruhe und Eindringlichkeit seiner Stimme, vielleicht der kräftige Druck seiner Hände, der ihn auf den Beinen hielt, die Erestor seine Sinne wiederfinden ließ. Ein totes Untier neben Glorfindel, dessen Blut aus der Kehle in das Leder seiner Schuhe sickerte. Glinthos, der eine Klinge aus dem fellverfilzten Nacken zog. Drei Warge am anderen Ende der Lichtung, die sich um die übrigen Elben verteilt hatten, Thólinnas als einziger nahezu unberührt von der Grässlichkeit der Monster, Feawen, die mit wildem Blick von zwei der Biester abgedrängt wurde und Elion, der das kalte Grauen noch zu deutlich zeigte und sich mehr hinter seinem Leutnant versteckte, als zu kämpfen. Ein letzter Warg stürzte sich auf den Leib des sterbenden Pferdes und klaubte Fleischbrocken aus dem Hals des wehleidenden Tieres. Erestor verzog den Mund und wand den Blick ab, zurück zu Glorfindel, der mit tödlich bedachter Ruhe die Situation erfasste.

„Glinthos, deinen Dolch“, Glorfindel sprach nicht laut, aber beherrscht und Erestor fragte sich, wieso er diesen Tonfall noch nie in einer Verhandlung mit ihm gehört hatte. Es wäre ihm deutlich schwerer gefallen, ihm die Stirn zu bieten.

„Seneschall“, warf er ihm das Geforderte zu, Glorfindel fing die Schneide behände aus der Luft, ließ sie im Sternenlicht blitzen und reichte den Dolch mit dem Griff voran an Erestor. Der die Klinge mit dumpfem Pochen auf den Boden fallen ließ. Glorfindel blinzelte.  
„Ich kann mit Worten töten. Nicht mit Metall“, der Schock machte seine Stimme kratzig und das Unwohlsein über die Unbrauchbarkeit seiner Person ließen Erestor flüstern. 

Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen. Trotzdem schalt Glorfindel sich einen Narren, diese Schwachstelle in seiner groben Planung völlig unbedacht gelassen zu haben. Kurz schloss er die Augen, wog ab.  
„Zu Glinthos. Weicht nicht von seiner Seite.“

Erestor wollte widersprechen, wollte fragen, weshalb er nicht in Glorfindels Nähe bleiben durfte, der viel sicherer, viel gewandter erschien, als jeder andere. Als Feawen einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und die Untiere sie hinter dichteres Gestrüpp drängten, erübrigte es sich.Glorfindel drückte Erestors Arm zu fest, sein Körper halb im Gehen, doch er wartete, bis er zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Keine Sorge, mein Leben ist mir lieb“, ehe er mit weiten Schritten zu Feawen sprang.

Ein Kampf lärmte nicht, wenn er nur einseitig gegen wilde Biester gefochten wurde. Das einzige Geräusch, das volltönend und bedrohlich von den Stämmen der Kiefern abprallte, war das Knurren des Wargs vor Thólinnas. Aus den hinteren Winkeln der ätzenden Kehle geiferte es hervor und erschütterte Erestor, kaum war Glorfindel hinter den Bäumen verschwunden, erneut bis ins Mark. Der Leutnant, mit Elion im Rücken, bewegte sich mit der Erfahrung eines alten Kriegers, passte die Situation ab und setzte reizende Schläge auf das Ungetüm, bis es unvorsichtig schnappte. Die Stille folgte erst, als der hünenhafte Körper unter dem Kehlenschnitt von Thólinnas zusammenbrach.

„Ihr werdet alt, Leutnant. Früher hättet Ihr dafür nicht so lange gebraucht“, Erestor fühlte, wie die Anspannung aus Glinthos Arm floss, die überreizten Sinne sich glätteten, als Thólinnas ihm ein zähneblitzendes Lächeln zuwarf. Was war schon der letzte Warg gegen drei Elben? Und hinter den Büschen hatte Feawen Glorfindel an ihrer Seite.

Der schluckende und knurrig fressende Warg, der sich über den Pferdekadaver krümmte, labte sich unbeeindruckt weiter, als Glinthos sein Schwert zog. „Halt, lasst das die Jugend erledigen“, lachte Thólinnas mit einer erhobenen Hand und wischte nebensächlich seine Klinge an seinem Oberschenkel ab, „wenn Ihr meine Geschwindigkeit bemängelt, kann Elion Euch sicher mehr beeindrucken.“ Erestor sah das Zögern über die Brauen des jungen Soldaten huschen. Eigentlich hatte er helfen, Elion aus der offenkundigen Herausforderung, sich zu beweisen, befreien wollen. Doch wie häufig in seinem Leben traf er weder die richtigen Worte noch den richtigen Tonfall.

„Erledigt das Biest doch einfach schnell und schickt nicht den Grünschnabel vor, seine Unschuld zu verlieren.“

Er sah es am Blick der Soldaten und wurde sich mit einem Mal schmerzlich bewusst, dass es bisher Glorfindels schützende Hand gewesen war, die ihn vor der offenen Verachtung jenseits Hoher Hallen bewahrt hatte. Doch Glorfindel war nicht da und Thólinnas Lächeln eine Spur zu bitter, um ihn zu verteidigen oder die wahre Absicht erkannt zu haben.

„Und was genau“, höhnte Glinthos, „versteht Ihr von solchen Dingen?“ „Nichts. Aber soweit ich mich erinnere, trage ich weit mehr Verantwortung über die Sicherheit der Elben von Bruchtal, als Ihr. Für Euch wäre es ein Leichtes, dieses Felluntier unschädlich zu machen.“ Es war die überhebliche Ratsstimme geworden, nur viel abgeschwächter und weniger kommandierend, wie Erestor irgendwo hinter seiner Furcht ungeschickt feststellte. Glinthos war zu jung, um die Arroganz in Erestors Tonfall als Überspielen seiner Angst zu erkennen, was Glorfindel mühelos gelungen wäre.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, der ganze Unmut seit dem Aufbruch aus Lindon schon auf der Zunge, vermischt mit den Nachwehen und der Anspannung des Kampfes, als Thólinnas erstmals das Wort gegen Erestor richtete: „Wollt Ihr etwa meine Ausbildungsmethoden in Frage stellen? Verzeiht, Großkanzler, doch außerhalb der Ratszimmer fehlt Euch dafür die Befugnis.“

Er spürte, wie das Gespräch ihm entglitt und mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf Elion setzte er erneut an. Das Bild von sich selbst, erschüttert, zu jung mit Grausamkeit konfrontiert, blitzte in seinen Gedanken auf. Erestor wurde jedoch tölpelhaft unterbrochen.„Traut Ihr es mir etwa nicht zu?“, mischte sich der Jüngste ungefragt ein und der flackernde Kampfgeist jugendlich angekratzten Selbstbewusstseins beschworen das Unglück. Er zog sein Schwert in fliegender Hast und stürmte auf den fressenden Wolf der Unterwelt zu. Elion stolperte, als der Warg plötzlich vom Pferdekörper abließ, Blut und Rippenknochen zwischen den scharfen Zähnen, die dem jungen Elb entgegenspritzten. Erestor sah das Weiten der Augen und selbst auf die Entfernung das Lockern von Elions Griff um den Schwertknauf. Ehe irgendwer reagieren konnte, hatte der Warg zugebissen. Für einen schrecklichen Moment sah Erestor Elion in splitterndem Metallregen sterben, doch es war nur seine brechende Klinge. Das Monster ließ los, stürzte sich auf den eilig hinzugeeilten Thólinnas, der unachtsam und zu schnell gewesen war. Das Zerren der Zähne an seinem Arm riss Knochen und Gelenke entzwei. Elbische Schreie aus Schmerz. Ungelenke Stiche, Blut. Als der Warg fiel, knickte Thólinnas Unterarm von seinem Gewicht gezogen ab. Das Brüllen der Qual kam tief aus seiner Kehle, dann war es still.

Sekunden stockte die Zeit. Dann bewegte sich unter dem schweren Fellturm ein Bein und das Leben ihres Leutnants sprang auf Glinthos und Elion über. Schubsen, Zerren, Ziehen.„Steht nicht im Weg herum“, herrschte Glinthos Erestor an, der wie betäubt auf die blutigen Armfetzen starrte. Thólinnas war weiß wie ein Birkenstamm, auf seiner Stirn glänzten runde Schweißperlen. Seine Lippen formten unverständliche Worte.  
Glinthos und Elion waren zu rastlos, um richtig reagieren zu können. Ihre Hände zitterten aus Unerfahrenheit und der stillen Angst, die korrekte Handlung in einem Wimpernschlag verlernt zu haben, als sie versuchten, die Wunde zu versorgen. Die Binden verteilten sich, ohne, dass die Blutung gestillt wurde, Thólinnas verlor mehr Farbe in seinem Gesicht und die Verzweiflung griff mal nach Elion, dann mehr nach Glinthos. Die Knöchel von Erestors rechter Hand krallten sich blass auf die Höhe seines Herzens in die dunklen Roben. Ihm war schlecht, während sich die Gewissheit seiner Nutzlosigkeit weiter vertiefte.

Bis der Duft des Abendwindes zu ihm drang.  
„Herr Eurer Sinne bleiben“, flüsterte es nah an seinem Ohr. Ein Schwung von Gold, ein Glimmen von Licht. Von Braue zu Kinn tropfte schwarzes Blut, ansonsten war keine Entrückung auszumachen.  
„Setzt Euch dort hinten zu den Pferden, Großkanzler“, Glorfindel war im Gegensatz zu Glinthos und Elion tödlich ruhig, das Lachen in seinen Augen erloschen. Dafür brannte weißes Licht auf, als er sich um Erestor herumbewegte. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend berührte er ihn, holte ihn unmissverständlich zurück.  
„Es ist in Ordnung.“  
Sein Griff war kräftig. Der sanfte Schwung rüttelte an der Seele des Gelehrten und bugsierten ihn hinüber zu den geschützten Ästen, unter welchen Feawen zwei ihrer Pferde eingefangen hatte. Erestor stürzte auf duftende Kiefernnadeln und atmete hastig ein und aus. Von hier aus konnte er die verheerende Verletzung nicht erkennen. Die Nadeln staken in seine Wangen, als er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, um auch die Soldaten nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Mit Glorfindels Auftauchen beruhigte sich nicht nur Erestor, sondern auch die Kameraden. Gefasst dirigierte der Seneschall, seine Bewegungen zielgerichtet und ohne den leisesten Anschein von Zweifel. Erestor hörte seine melodische Stimme, klar und mit unverrückbarer Deutlichkeit gab er Anweisungen an Glinthos und Elion. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thólinnas ein krächzendes Lachen von sich gab, geschwächt aber lebendig.

Die Soldaten bewegten sich, räumten das Lager. Zu viel Blut war vergossen worden, um nicht andere finstere Kreaturen herbeigerufen zu haben. Die Geräusche drangen gedämpft wie durch schwere Decken an Erestors Ohren und er drückte die Handflächen fester auf seine Augen, versuchte, den Anblick zerschundenen Fleisches aus seinem Geist zu verbannen. Er scheiterte und hasste sich dafür. Schlucken reichte nicht, um die Galle seine Kehle hinabzuringen und seine Arme krampften unter den Schauern seines Zitterns.

Er wurde sich seiner Umgebung erst wieder bewusst, als der Schemen eines Körpers vor ihm auftauchte. Glorfindel hatte die groben Spuren des Gefechts von seinem Gesicht gerieben und fast konnte man die Strapazen nicht mehr in seinen Augen erkennen. Erestor fragte sich, wie ihm das allen Anscheins nach spielend leicht gelingen konnte.

„Niemand ist vor der Brutalität unvorbereiteter Gewalt gefeit“, Erestor konnte die Einfühlsamkeit nicht ertragen, das Versagen brannte sich schamvoll auf seine Wangen. Außerdem verweigerten seine Beine weiterhin ihren Dienst. Vielgerühmt war die eiserne Disziplin des Großkanzlers von Bruchtal. Doch entfernte man ihn aus sicheren Hallen schien nicht mehr viel davon übrig zu bleiben. Erestor wollte schreien. Sie hatten es alle gesehen. Sie waren alle Zeugen seiner Unzulänglichkeit geworden.

Glorfindel streckte seine Hand aus und Erestor wehrte sie rüde ab. Wie konnte er ihm auch noch helfen, nachdem er sich als schändlich nutzlos erwiesen hatte? Nachdem er Schuld an Thólinnas Verstümmelung trug? Nachdem er nicht mal den Anblick offener Wunden aushalten konnte? Nachdem er kein bisschen Glorfindels Ansprüchen genügte? Nachdem er nicht einmal sich selbst genügte?

„Ziert Euch nicht, Großkanzler“, endlich war eine Nuance Ungeduld in Glorfindel erwacht und auffordernd wiederholte er seine Geste. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Erestor seinen eigenen Beinen nicht traute, dass es sich in seinem Inneren noch immer schüttelte und er sicher war, zu stürzen, würde er Glorfindel erlauben ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. Erestor fürchtete, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sich Spott über sein Ungeschick in seinem Gegenüber zeigen würde. Selbstsüchtig verkannte er dabei Glorfindels ehrliche Sorge. Seine Hände zitterten. Seine Arme gehorchten wackelig. Erestor zog an Glorfindels ausgestrecktem Arm. Ein Stolpern. Die Beine gaben nach und das Auffangen war vehementer, als Erestor es erwartet hatte.Eigentlich berührten sie sich kaum, aber die Kraft ihrer Körper genügte, dass sie aufeinanderprallten. Ein warmer, breiter Brustkorb, das Fühlen fremden Gewichts. Rauchiger Duft hinter schalem Schlachtgestank. Ihre Gesichter waren zu nah und das Unaufhaltsame wurde beiden erst klar, als es schon zu spät war.

Ihre Lippen tasteten übereinander.

Ungeschickt und mit deutlich zu viel Schwung, um es in irgendeiner Weise als angenehm betiteln zu können. Entsetzen zog über Erestors Augen. Gleißend riss der Schock sie auseinander.

Kühle Luft füllte seine Lungen. Glorfindels Augen huschten über sein Gesicht. Erestor sah, wie sich seine Lippen, die er eben noch auf seinen eigenen gefühlt hatte, bewegten. Wie sie zum Sprechen ansetzten und unterbrochen wurden.

„Habt Ihr ihn auf die Beine gebracht, Seneschall?“, tönte von einer gefühlten Meile entfernt Feawens Stimme zu ihnen. Erestor war sich nicht sicher, ob Glorfindel ihm nicht jeglichen festen Grund unter den Füßen endgültig fortgezogen hatte.

҉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Auch, wenn man mit etwas Überlegen bestimmt selbstständig auf eine Assoziation von Zwergen und den Pfeifen kommt, habe ich schon intensive Gespräche darüber mit Nairalin geführt, in deren Headcanon das lange vor meinem gewesen ist.


	3. Dritter Kuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Agit hae ignotae personae_  
>  Cuileth, „die Lebendige“, Schreiberin von Erestor.  
> Eruvador, „Eru richtet“, Siegelwahrer und Berater in Bruchtal. Nummer zwei nach Erestor.  
> Laswen, „Blattmädchen“, Großgartenmeisterin in Bruchtal, Frau von Eruvador.  
> Rochveldir, „Pferdefreund“, Erestors zweiter Ausbilder, noch als Schreiber an den Grauen Anfurten tätig.  
> Himril, „der Standhafte“, Feldmarschall und Nummer zwei nach Glorfindel.  
> Figwit, Schreiber von Erestor.  
> Erestors Eltern, die aufgrund dramaturgischer Wirkung keine Namen besitzen.  
> Diverse Soldaten

**Dritter Kuss**

Erestor betrachtete mit einer verzogenen Augenbraue, wie Lindir seine Robe knittrig auf den Boden warf und mit übertriebenem Enthusiasmus in das Becken hechtete. Innerlich zählte Erestor bis drei, bevor er das frostige Lächeln zuließ. Lindirs Mimik fiel verzerrt in sich zusammen. „Bei dem Allvater und allen Valar! Erestor, das ist eiskalt!“, fiepte seine Stimme ungewöhnlich klanglos und die Gänsehaut flitzte rasant über seinen Körper, „Eru, ist das da eine Eisscholle?“

„Du hättest mich auch warnen können, bevor du dich ausgezogen hast“, spöttelte Erestor, „der Anblick wird mich bestimmt grausam in Albträumen verfolgen.“

Lindir schnappte nach Luft und setzte sich vorsichtig, Elle um Elle, in das Becken. „Jetzt erzähle mir nicht, dass du auf deine alten Tage prüde wirst, sonst dichte ich noch ein Lied über die Wintersonnenwende 1012 in Ost-In-Edhil!“ Wenn es eine Erinnerung gab, die Erestor ganz sicher nie wieder in vollem Detail im Kopf haben wollte und schon gar nicht in ausgeschmückter Versform in der Halle des Feuers, dann war es diese. Was Lindir wusste und in schöner Regelmäßigkeit für Erpressungsversuche missbrauchte.

„Ich hasse dich“, knurrte er übellaunig und tauchte noch ein Stück tiefer in das kalte Wasser.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt“, Lindir hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, nicht mehr ganz so sehr vor Kälte zu zittern und suchte munter hinter dem Seifenfach nach einer Phiole.

„Gibt es eigentlich einen Grund für deine schlechte Laune?“ Erestor hatte vergessen, dass alle Gerüchte früher oder später an Lindir vorbeimussten. Der dann schlimme Lieder über sie reimte.

„Nein.“

„Dieses Übermaß an Redseligkeit, meine Ohren sind schon ganz beduselt von diesem Schwall an Worten! Nicht so hastig, Erestor, ich kann ja kaum folgen!“

Es platschte, als er Lindir eine Welle entgegenschleuderte. Leider war Erestor gänzlich ungeschickt, sodass die Hälfte des Wassers ihn selbst traf. „Daneben“, flötete Lindir und stülpte das Fläschchen mit dem Schaumbad um. Erestor zog eine Augenbraue auf der Stirn nach oben. „Das ist für heißes Wasser.“ Ein Achselzucken folgte. „Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass in deinem Badezimmer der Winter ausgebrochen ist. Sonst kann dir das Badewasser nicht kochend genug sein.“

Ja. Eigentlich schon. Aber alles, was wärmer als Erestors Gemüt war, erinnerte ihn an etwas, was er vergessen wollte und sich unglücklicherweise als schändlich hartnäckiger Gedanke erwies. Daher war er auf kalte Bäder umgestiegen.  
„Die sind bestimmt nicht förderlich für deine frostigen Kommentare. Vielleicht sind sie auch schuld an deiner Übellaunigkeit?“

Erestor verdrehte die Augen. „Ganz sicher nicht.“ Er kannte den Grund. Nur würde er ihn garantiert nicht Lindir erzählen und ihn mit dem Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf belasten.

„Dann gibt es wenigstens eine Begründung, warum du dich vor aller Augen während des Abendmahls mit dem Seneschall streitest?“ Das war gar kein richtiger Streit gewesen. „Es war eine ausgeartete Diskussion über Pünktlichkeit.“

Lindir quetschte nachdenklich den Schaum zwischen den Händen. „Erestor“, meinte er dann mit einem viel zu ernsten Tonfall und formte sich einen Bart aus Seifenblasen, „der Seneschall kommt seit beinah eintausend Jahren zu jedem gemeinsamen Abendmahl zu spät, weil er selbstständig die Wachtposten vor den äußeren Haustoren kontrolliert.“

Das wusste Erestor. Und er wusste auch, dass er sich nur einen Grund gesucht hatte, um Glorfindel anzusprechen. Denn mit Spott im Tonfall fiel es ihm viel leichter, die verqueren Gedanken über Kaminnächte und zufällige Küsse zu verbannen. „Das müsste er aber nicht.“

Lindir schnaubte und pustete glitzernde Blasen in Erestors Gesicht: „Willst du ihm sein Pflichtgefühl vorhalten? Ernsthaft? Du?“ Nein, wollte er nicht. Er mochte sein Pflichtgefühl. Erestor wollte eigentlich, dass Glorfindel ihn ansah. Er wollte, dass Glorfindel mit ihm sprach. Ganz normal, wie vor der Nacht im Wald mit den Wargs. Aber Erestor schien es, als lauerten nach jeder Begrüßung die furchtsame Abweisung und die falschen Worte hinter Glorfindels Augen und er konnte sich der Wahrheit noch nicht stellen. Also focht er mit ihr. „Natürlich nicht“, knirschte Erestor, „und jetzt mach den Schaum aus dem Gesicht, du siehst albern aus.“

„Es ist nur eine Idee“, Lindir wusch sich mit einem bedauernden Blick den Bart ab, „aber wenn es nichts mit dem Seneschall persönlich zu tun hatte, könntest du dich vielleicht bei ihm entschuldigen.“

Erestor verkniff misstrauisch die Augen. „Hat Herr Elrond dich geschickt?“

Lindir tauchte den Kopf unter Wasser und strahlte sein Gegenüber Sekunden später bartfrei an.  
„Nein, Cuileth.“

„Meine Schreiberin schickt also einen Musikanten für sich ins Gefecht?“  
Erestor überging den Gedanken, dass er Cuileth unterschätzt hatte. Wenn es jemandem gelingen konnte, ihn von etwas zu überzeugen, war es Lindir. Seine Ausbildung trug wohl Früchte.

„Das kannst du ihr nun wirklich nicht verübeln. Nicht jeder ist mit dir aufgewachsen und hat eine Immunität gegenüber deinem“, Lindir wackelte mit dem Kopf, „zweifelhaften Charme.“

„Weshalb sollte sie Partei für Glorfindel ergreifen?“ 

Lindir seufzte. Das machte er nur, wenn Erestor etwas für Elben mit normalem Sozialverhalten völlig Banales nicht erkannt hatte.„Ich bitte dich, selbst dir kann ihre Schwäche für schöne Männer in Rüstungen nicht entgangen sein. Glorfindel ist da nun einmal das Paradebeispiel.“  
Ich weiß, mir geht es nicht anders, summte ein Stimmchen in Erestor, das er mit grobem Würgen niederrang. Lindir freute sich derweil über seine ungewollte aber wahnsinnig passende Beschreibung.

„Meine Schreiberin schwärmt für den Seneschall?“

Lindir lachte auf und hustete, als er sich dabei an den Schaumkronen verschluckte.  
„Wer würde das nicht?“  
Allerdings, wer würde das nicht. Und wieso sollte Glorfindel sich überhaupt mit ihm befassen, wenn er doch eine viel passendere Wahl treffen konnte?

҉

Erestor dachte tatsächlich darüber nach, sich zu entschuldigen. Auf dem Weg von seinen Räumlichkeiten zum Ratszimmer war er sogar der festen Überzeugung, dass es eine Leichtigkeit sein würde. Einfache Worte, ein paar gute Sätze, die er sich zurechtlegte. Außer Cuileth war bei seinem Erscheinen noch niemand anwesend, was keine Seltenheit war. Sie richtete die Schreibbögen für die hohen Herren vor und blieb dann an Erestors rechter Seite, um die Mitschriften für die Gespräche anzufertigen. Doch schon bei seinem Eintreten sank seine Laune weit unter den Gefrierpunkt.  
„Das ist das doppeltgestärkte Pergament. Das hat bei stumpfen Kritzeleien während der Diskussion nichts zu suchen.“

Cuileth biss sich betreten auf die Lippen. „Entschuldigt, Großkanzler, ich habe vorhin wohl daneben gegriffen.“  
„Unverkennbar.“

Sie sprang auf, sammelte in Windeseile die Pergamentbögen ein und hastete nach einem „Gesittete Contenance, wenn ich erinnern darf“, von Erestor aus dem Raum, ohne unschicklich zu rennen. 

„Seid Ihr wieder penibler, als Ihr müsstet, Großkanzler?“, obwohl Elrond nur wenig älter war, als Erestor selbst, erschienen ihm seine Augen wie aus fernen Jahrtausenden und mit einer Weisheit, die eigentlich nur aus dem Licht der zwei Bäume entspringen konnte. Er verneigte sich knapp. „Mein Herr, irgendwer muss das Klischee der Überkorrektheit erfüllen. Und da ich es Euch nicht aufbürden möchte, bleibe nur ich selbst.“

Elrond schmunzelte, als er sich an das Kopfende der Tafel setzte.  
„Manchmal glaube ich, dass Ihr mit dieser Strenge geboren wurdet und Euch deshalb gar nicht darauf besinnen könnt, wie es war, ein unbeholfener Lehrling zu sein.“

„Meine Lehrmeister würden Euch mit Freuden korrigieren.“ Für Rochveldir war er nie streng genug gewesen, nie schnell genug und mehr als einmal hatte er ihn gefragt, ob er nicht bitte eine andere Berufung einschlagen wolle. Erst später war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Rochveldir ihn testen wollte, ihn zum Durchhalten in zähen Verhandlungen erzog und, entgegen dem Urteil seines Vaters, durchaus Erestors Potential erkannt hatte. Über den ersten wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Der Ratssaal füllte sich mit den Großmeistern von Bruchtal und mit einem anerkennenden Nicken in Richtung Cuileth lobte er ihr nahezu unsichtbares Auftauchen und Tauschen der Pergamente. Sie strahlte ihn an und warf prompt das Tintenfässchen um. Auf Erestors Schoß.  
„Oh nein, verzeiht, ich weiß nicht, was heute los ist“, sie schlug die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen, rettete den letzten Rest Tinte und kramte nach einem Taschentuch.

Es war ein Wunder, dass die langsam durch seine Roben sickernde schwarze Farbe nicht sofort auf Erestors kaltem Selbst erstarrte. „Ihr habt gerade eindrucksvoll die Sinnhaftigkeit dunkler Roben für meinen Stand bewiesen.“ Ein Lachen neben sich lenkte ihn ab: „Großkanzler, ich dachte immer, das wäre Ausdruck Eures seelischen Allgemeinzustandes.“

„Wie so oft, Herr Eruvador, gelingt es Euch, in einer für mich unpässlichen Situation aufzutauchen. Sagt mir, ist es nur ein Fluch für mich oder habt Ihr einen Pakt mit Vaire geschlossen, von dem ich nichts wissen darf?“, geistesgegenwärtig griff Erestor ein wenig zu grob nach Cuileths Ellbogen, die mit eifriger Bemühung versuchte, ihren Schaden zu richten. „Cuileth, rutscht bitte nicht auf den Knien vor meinem Schoß herum. Für diese Sorte von Gerüchten habe ich keine Nerven.“

Sogar Herr Elrond lachte verhalten hinter seiner Hand. Cuileth wurde rot, als ihr siedendheiß die Bedeutung bewusst wurde. Sie stammelte eine Entschuldigung vor sich hin und Erestor drückte sie abwinkend auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Ihr werdet jetzt hier sitzen bleiben und genau das tun, wofür ich Euch ausgebildet habe: Schreiben.“

Pünktlich zum Läuten der Nachmittagsglocke eröffnete der Großkanzler von Bruchtal den Rat und arbeitete mit trockener Eloquenz die Liste der Tagungsordnungspunkte ab. Bis sich die geschlossene Doppeltür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und zwischen der im Inneren des Raumes postierten Ehrengarde, die mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus tatsächlichem Nutzen ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, das fehlende Mitglied des Rates erschien.

Lindirs Bitte um eine Entschuldigung flackerte auf, als sich der Seneschall von Bruchtal mit einem schrägen Lächeln bei der Garde für das Türöffnen bedankte. In seinem Haar steckte grünes Laub und seine Stiefel waren staubig, Hinweise darauf, dass er einen schnellen Ritt hinter sich hatte. Glorfindel wirkte unbekümmert, vielleicht ein wenig erschöpft um die Schultern, aber seine Augen blitzten wach und fröhlich wie immer. Er begrüßte die Anwesenden nacheinander mit Blicken, stockte, als er von Erestors festgehalten wurde. Es wäre unendlich einfach gewesen. Aber der Schatten der Ungewissheit bebte heftiger als zuvor und Erestor erstickte jedes freundliche Gefühl.

„Ihr seid zu spät.“

Nicht nur Cuileth zuckte zusammen und jede Hoffnung in ihr, dass Lindir etwas hatte bewirken können, gefror unter dem kalten Peitschen der Stimme des Großkanzlers. Eruvador rutschte betreten hin und her und erinnerte sich unwohl an das letzte Abendmahl.

Kurz glühte etwas über Glorfindels Mimik, bevor er mit ruhigen, tiefen Worten ansetzte: „Ich weiß. Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form dafür bei Euch, Großkanzler“, seine Augen strahlten dabei wie sein sanftes Lächeln und Cuileth seufzte verzückt, „es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch zu verärgern.“Erestor presste böse den Mund zusammen, damit er das weiche Tasten in seiner Brust ignorieren konnte. Der Seneschall wand sich an das Kopfende der Tafel, verneigte sich: „Herr Elrond, natürlich muss ich auch bei Euch um Verzeihung bitten.“

Elrond gebot ihm, sich zu setzen. „Es ist keine Verzeihung nötig, Seneschall. Keiner von uns ist unfehlbar und Ihr seid kann Elb, der grundlos auf sich warten lässt“, eine Spitze in Richtung Erestor, der bewusst nicht hinsah und die Zähne zusammenbiss, „was hat Euch aufgehalten?“

„Die Trollhöhen“, Glorfindel war ein klein wenig ernster geworden und ruckte den Stuhl enger an den Tisch. Mit einer fließenden Geste öffnete er sein Haar und Erestor ertappte sich dabei, wie er es mit Goldregen verglich. Lindir hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn.

„Nichts Ernstes, hoffe ich?“, Laswen saß fast am Ende des Tisches und trotzdem perlte ihre Stimme klar wie ein Gebirgsbach zu allen Anwesenden. Mit ihren gerade sechshundert Jahren gehörte sie zu den jüngste, aber bestimmt durchsetzungsfähigsten Großmeistern, die Bruchtal zu bieten hatte. In ihrer Stimme klang die Besorgnis, die Erestor sicher niemals äußern würde.

Glorfindel zögerte einen Moment. „Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Großkanzler?“, er fragte nicht laut, Erestor saß ihm schließlich gegenüber. Unwirsch erteilte er ihm das Wort. Der Seneschall sah ihn einen Moment zu lange an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Das kommt darauf an. Wir hatten keine direkte Auseinandersetzung mit finsteren Ausgeburten. Dafür mit unbekannten Siedlern.“

Elrond nickte: „Der Großkanzler erhielt vor einigen Wochen Kunde über Siedler an den nördlichen Ufern des Lautwasser. Feldmarschall Himril suchte sie mit einer Eskorte, konnte sie allerdings nicht mehr finden. Es scheint, als seien sie weiter nach Südwesten gewandert.“ Erestor erinnerte sich. Und an seine Empfehlung, die wilden Menschen zu vertreiben.

„Es waren nur etwa zwanzig, Kinder und Alte miteingerechnet. Vielleicht zwei Familien, von denen die meisten Angehörigen längst die besten Sommer gesehen haben“, berichtete der Seneschall weiter, „trotzdem waren sie erpicht darauf, uns mit Steinen und Stöcken zu bewerfen.“ Glorfindel hob zum Beweis seinen linken Arm, der unter genauerem Hinsehen fahle Blessuren und ein paar Kratzer zeigte.

Erestor schnaubte höhnisch. „Der Unterarm des Seneschalls zeigt die Gesinnung des Trupps, Herr Elrond. Ich darf an meinen Vorschlag erinnern, sie von uns fernzuhalten?“ Er war zu scharf, er wusste es selbst. Und wieder benutzte er eine einfache Aussage von Glorfindel, um sich nicht mit dem zu beschäftigen, was ungesagt zwischen ihnen stand.

„Sie hatten Angst. Wer könnten ihnen unüberlegte Handlungen im Angesicht der Furcht übel nehmen? Ich kannte viele gute Menschen. Ich bin überzeugt davon, wenn wir den Siedlern mit Freundlichkeit begegnen, werden sie uns keinen Schaden zufügen. Und eine Vertreibung, gerade nachdem sie endlich glauben, eine neue Heimat begründen zu können, wäre grausam.“

Erestor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste sehr genau, worauf Glorfindel sich bezog und war gewillt, es gnadenlos zu ignorieren. „Sie werden es zu ihren Gunsten drehen und unser Zuvorkommen gnadenlos missbrauchen.“

„Großkanzler, niemals würde ich Eure Autorität in diplomatischen Belangen in Frage stellen- “, „Wieso höre ich Euch dann sprechen?“, sogar Herr Elrond blieb von dem frostigen Tonfall nicht unberührt, „ -doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr nur positive Absichten in unschuldig Geflüchteten finden könnt.“

„Ach“, Erestor schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. Cuileth schluckte unwohl. Das war der Ton der Vernichtung. Merkwürdig, dass Großkanzler Erestor schon wieder den Seneschall für seine schlechte Laune missbrauchte. Gewöhnlich war er in Glorfindels Nähe beinah handzahm. Cuileth überlief ein Schauer, als sie der eiskalte Blick ihres Vorgesetzten traf, der eindeutig die Aufforderung zum Weiterschreiben beinhaltete.

„Ihr glaubt an das Gute?“ Harsch wie Winterwind, der es beinah schaffte, das sommerwarme Gemüt von Glorfindel abzukühlen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, Unverständnis auf den gerunzelten Brauen.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund, an etwas Schlechtes zu glauben.“

„Selbstverständlich“, jeden Buchstaben betont. Obwohl auch sonst kaum sein Dialekt Harlindons hervorklang, waren Erestors Worte gestochen scharf, „es ist im Normalfall auch Eure Aufgabe, das Schlechte ohne Nachfrage abzuschlachten“, ein Raunen im Raum, Glorfindels Lächeln war vollends von seinen Mundwinkeln verschwunden, „seit wann bedient Ihr Euch der offensichtlichen Scheinheiligkeit?“  
Wäre Erestor nicht tunlichst darauf bedacht gewesen, Glorfindel nicht anzusehen, wäre ihm sein rasches Abwinken in Richtung von Feldmarschall Himril und der Ehrengarde nicht entgangen. Aber Elrond bemerkte es. Die Wachtposten klirrten mit den Zeremoniewaffen. Zornige Empörung über die Verunglimpfung ihres obersten Befehlshabers wallte in ihnen auf und einer der beiden hatte schon einen gewagten Schritt vorwärts gemacht.

Glorfindel hatte niemals triebhaft gemordet. Er war das Sinnbild eines ehrbaren Helden, ein Krieger, von dem nicht ohne Grund ruhmreiche Geschichten erzählt wurden. Kühn und nobel, der sein Leben jederzeit für diejenigen geben würde, die sich nicht mit seiner körperlichen Kraft messen konnten. Für die er einstehen würde, für die er sein Schwert führte. Der vor jedem Gebrauch seiner Klinge die Valar um Gnade bat. Der seine Soldaten darauf schwören ließ, im Zweifel eher ein Leben zu verschonen, als eines zu nehmen.

Es war eine haltlose Unterstellung. Jeder im Ratszimmer wusste es.

Erestor erwartete den Zorn, die zügellose Wut, um weiter zu gehen, um ihn auszuspielen. Er vergaß, dass selbst der verlorene Posten von einem guten Gegner erobert werden konnte.

Stille, bis auf das Holz unter Erestors abgestützten Armen, das leise knackte. Glorfindel schloss für einen Moment betroffen die Augen. Der Rat warteten mit unheilschwangerer Spannung auf seine Reaktion.  
Das Einatmen half Glorfindel, sich zu sammeln. Er suchte nach Erestors Blick, doch er schien weit in sich selbst verborgen, hinter einer Mauer aus Eis, unerreichbar. Vielleicht hätte der Seneschall ihn bloßstellen sollen, einen Kommentar über seine Schwäche in dem kleinen Scharmützel im Wald fallen lassend. Seine Unfähigkeit, auf dem Pferderücken erwähnen sollen oder das Zittern seiner Beine, nachdem er ein bisschen Blut sehen musste. Doch das war nicht Glorfindels Art. Verletzen um des Verletzens Willen wäre nur unterstützend für Erestors Anschuldigung gewesen, die so weit von seinem Wesen entfernt war, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachdachte.  
„Ich bin nicht von Belang, Großkanzler“, Glorfindels Stimme tastete über Erestors Arme, wärmte ihn mit tiefer Eindrücklichkeit, die er erfolglos niederzukämpfen versuchte, „gebt Ihnen eine Chance, aus den Bruchstücken ihrer Vergangenheit ein neues Leben aufzubauen.“  
Es zuckte in Erestor, als der andere einmal mehr auch ihn selbst gemeint haben könnte. Trotzdem ließ er der Zynik den Vortritt.

„Ich werde Euch daran erinnern, wenn sie Euch das nächste Mal den Arm brechen.“

„Die endgültige Entscheidung obliegt mir“, fuhr Elrond zwischen den Zwist des Seneschalls und des Großkanzlers, die sich weiterhin taxierten. Nicht nur Eruvador dankte seinem Herren in Stillen dafür, zumindest etwas der gespannten Stimmung durchbrochen zu haben.

„Selbstverständlich“, nickte Glorfindel in Elronds Richtung und Erestors: „Das würde ich niemals anzweifeln“, war ebenso aufrichtig.

Später, als Cuileth die Pergamentbögen in Erestors Arbeitszimmer bringen wollte, blieb sie stocksteif stehen, sobald sie die Stimme von Herrn Elrond vernahm. Figwit, einer von Erestors anderen Schreibern, legte bedeutungsschwer einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Das war unangebracht, Erestor“, Cuileth sah, wie die Silhouette sich hinter dem Spalt der halb geöffneten Tür bewegte und die gedämpfte Stimme ihres Vorgesetzten erklang: „Wenn Ihr das sagt, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dem zuzustimmen.“

Ein Laut des Unwillens. „Wenn du es doch weißt, weshalb handelst du dann trotzdem danach?“

„Schiebt es auf meinen unausgeglichenen Charakter, fehlende Freizeit oder sexuelle Frustration. Sind das nicht die gängigsten Vorwürfe meine Person betreffend?“ Das dumpfe Ploppen von Büchern, die aufeinandergestapelt wurden. Figwit zog vorsorglich den Kopf ein.

„Erestor. Du würdest mir niemals kampflos zustimmen, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass ich Recht habe.“ Ein weiteres Buch knallte. „Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung?“ Eine Teetasse klirrte. „Ihr seid nicht die erste Person, die mir das heute vorschlägt“, Pause, ein merkwürdig schweres Einatmen, „ich habe vorhin versucht, mich zu entschuldigen.“ Cuileth fragte sich, wie weit Erestor ‚vorhin‘ wohl auslegte, denn in ihrer Gegenwart hatte nur sie um Verzeihung gebeten. „Das war ein lausiger Versuch“, sogar Herr Elrond stimmte ihr zu. Noch ein Seufzen: „Ich kann es noch einmal versuchen.“

Dann war es still. 

„Cuileth, Figwit!“, donnerte Erestors Stimme durch das mit einem Mal viel zu dünne Türholz und sie zuckten wie von der Tarantel gestochen zusammen, „Lauschen bringt euch in Mandos Hallen!“

҉

Erestor hasste Barracken. Lindir hätte jetzt mit Leichtigkeit angemerkt, dass der Großkanzler von Bruchtal nichts besonders gerne mochte. Doch seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Kasernenhof und dem sandig abgesperrten Übungsfeld erreichte noch viel tiefere Verzweigungen seiner sonstigen Ablehnung.  
Seine Mutter war Soldatin gewesen, sein Vater Feldarzt. Von ersterer hatte er seinen berechnenden Durchhaltewillen und strategisches Geschick, von letzterem seinen Zynismus und die böse Wortwahl im Angesicht des Feindes geerbt.  
Von wem seine Abneigung gegenüber Blut, Tod und Waffengewalt kam, hatten sie sich beide seit jeher nicht erklären können. Somit war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Erestor sich als kleiner Elbling von uniformierten Soldaten in den Barracken seiner Eltern den Spitznamen Delaes (was eine unschöne Verbindung aus den Wörtern für ‚Ekel‘ delios und ‚Kleinkind‘ laes war) gefallen lassen musste. Sogar sein Vater hatte ihn bis zu seinem Fortgang so genannt.*  
Folglich war Erestor nicht sehr erpicht darauf, jetzt vor einen der Soldaten treten zu müssen, um ihn nach dem Verbleib seines Befehlshabers zu fragen.  
Wieso hatte er nicht Figwit oder Melpomaen geschickt?

„Seneschall Glorfindel“, jede Silbe spuckte er aus, in dem zweifelhaften Versuch, sich seine Autorität zu erhalten, „wo ist er?“  
Mit Genugtuung sah er die gekonnt zurückzuckende Einschüchterung im Blick des Soldaten.

„Er trainiert mit den Rekruten für ihre Abschlussprüfung. Hinter dem Haupthaus rechts, auf der Geländewiese.“  
Erestor nickte ihm zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welches das Haupthaus war. Als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hatte es nur eines gegeben. Vage erinnerte er sich, dafür nach harten Verhandlungen Gelder zur Verfügung gestellt zu haben. Aber die Wiese kannte er.

Natürlich war Glorfindel nicht da. Nur ein räudiger, verteilter Haufen völliger verschwitzter junger Elben, die rein gar nichts mit der hochgewachsenen, breiten Gestalt des Seneschalls gemein hatten.

Unvermittelt vernahm Erestor das keuchende Luftholen eines anderen Elben, der ihm deutlich zu nah kam.

„Was tut Ihr denn hier?“, der Feldmarschall hatte runde Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn und er wirkte außer Atem, als sei er aus dem Stand gerannt. Das schwarze Haar klebte an seinen Schläfen. Himril musste sich beherrschen, um den Oberkörper nicht vorneüber zu kippen und nach Luft zu ringen, wie es der Soldat, der ihm nachgeeilt war, tat. Erestor erkannte ihn als denjenigen, den er nach Glorfindel gefragt hatte.

„Ich wollte Blumen pflücken gehen“, die Ironie biss heute besonders heftig, „aber wenn ich mir die hängenden Köpfchen auf der Wiese so ansehe, sollte ich es wohl besser bleiben lassen.“ In Himrils Augen blitzte es. Nicht das freundlich-schalkhafte Blitzen, was Erestor von Glorfindel kannte, sondern ein unterdrückter, heißer Zorn.Der Feldmarschall ballte eine Hand zur Faust. „Ich suche den Seneschall.“

„Wozu? Wollt Ihr ihn wieder an seine Unpünktlichkeit erinnern? Oder seine Ehrlosigkeit?“, da war ein Feuer, eine Hochachtung für Glorfindel, die weit über die Kameradschaft hinaus ging. Wenn Erestor das nur mit der gleichen Inbrunst nach außen tragen könnte, wie Himril. Es wäre einfach gewesen, den Grund für sein Kommen zu nennen.  
Es hätte ihn nahbarer und verständiger gemacht. Also antwortete Erestor genau gegenteilig. „Exakt. Deshalb wandere ich durch halb Bruchtal, anstatt einfach im Ratszimmer auf seinen nächsten Fehltritt zu waren. Wo finde ich ihn?“  
Himrils Lippen bebten. Sein Unmut war ihm deutlich anzusehen und Erestor zog seinen letzten Trumpf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Himril gerade drauf und dran war, ihm Glorfindels Aufenthaltsort zu verweigern. „Feldmarschall?“ Den Titel deutlich abschätzig betont. Seine Mutter hatte diese Taktik oft angewendet, wenn ihr jemand aufgrund ihres Geschlechts den Rang absprechen wollte. Wie bei ihr funktionierte es noch immer tadellos.

„Am Quellfang hinter den Bäumen. Eigentlich haben wir-“, Erestor ignorierte ihn und verabschiedete sich in Gedanken schon einmal von dem Saum seiner Roben, als er sich über den ungepflasterten Weg schlug. 

Hinter einer Biegung, so, dass man von keiner Seite einsehen konnte, war in den kantigen Felsen eines Berges eine kunstvolle Quelle geschlagen worden, die in mehrere verschnörkelte Zuber plätscherte. Eigentlich war es als Entspannungsort gedacht gewesen, doch im Laufe der Zeit und mit dem Wachstum von Bruchtal war es mehr ein Waschort für Soldaten geworden.

Glorfindel war allein und Erestor stolperte, als er für einige schrecklich schöne Sekunden dachte, er sei unbekleidet. Das wäre nichts im Vergleich zu Lindir gewesen und hätte ganz sicher andere Träume hervorgerufen. Das breite Kreuz war nackt, Wasser rann seine kräftigen Arme hinab. Seine bloßen Füße standen auf lehmigem Boden und die staubigen Flecken auf Waden und Hose hatten die Illusion hervorgerufen, er würde letztere nicht mehr tragen. Erestor fühlte sich schrecklich unbeholfen und reagierte auf die einzige Art, die ihm sicheres Terrain verschaffte.

„Ihr werdet Euch erkälten.“ Glorfindel rutschte am Stein ab und platschte mit der Hälfte seines Oberkörpers in die Quelle. Er drehte sich mit einer galanten Bewegung um. Der Schreck war noch ein bisschen in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber bei weitem nicht so sehr, wie Erestor erwartet hätte. Die Brustmuskulatur spannte sich an, als der Seneschall tief einatmete. „Dann seid Ihr nicht einmal auf der Hut. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr ein Krieger seid?“ Er konnte nicht anders und drängte die Wahrheit weiter von sich. Resigniert ließ Glorfindel seine Stirn auf die Granitmauer des Quellfangs sinken.  
„Wollt ihr mir auch noch hier das Leben schwer machen?“, Strähnen seines Haares glänzten wie Goldfäden auf der Wasseroberfläche. Feine Tröpfchen glitten seine Arme hinunter und lachten Erestor aus, der ihrem funkelnden Pfaden mit den Augen folgte. Der kleine Lindir in seinem Kopf piepste, dass er sich jetzt doppelt entschuldigen musste.

„Ich wollte-“, er stockte.

Als Glorfindel sich hochstützte, spannte sich sein Körper formvollendet im Bewegungsablauf an. Erestor fröstelte und redete sich selbst ein, dass das von dem plötzlich aufwallenden Wind kam. Die Weiden standen wie zum Hohn still.

Das Wasser plätscherte gurgelnd, als Glorfindel eine Hand hinein tauchte und Erestor reagierte nicht schnell genug. Pikiert blinzelte er die Wassertropfen von den Wimpern. Ein zweiter Schwall klatschte auf seine Wange.

„Hört auf damit“, zischte Erestor und Glorfindels dritter Wasserwurf traf ihn genau auf den Mund. Während er sprach. Prusten und Spucken eröffneten die Schleusen für einen einmaligen und seltenen Wasserfall. Glorfindel verbiss sich sein Lachen.

Zu jeglicher Autorität, zu der Erestor durchnässt noch im Stande war, knurrte er: „Hört sofort damit auf!“

„Sonst was?“, provozierend langsam hub Glorfindel ein viertes Mal die Hand in den wirbelnden Quellfang, „wollt Ihr mich weiter niederstarren?“ Sofort wandte Erestor den Blick ab.  
Er hatte es gesehen. Natürlich hatte Glorfindel es gesehen. Wie er ihn ansah. Dass er dabei feuchte Hände bekam, ganz ohne Quellwasser. Dass seine Wangen dabei kindisch rot wurden, als sei er eine Jungfer in Nöten. Zumindest fühlte es sich heiß an, überall dort, wo Glorfindels Augen länger blieben. Wenn er mit ihm stritt, waren sie lange bei seinem Mund. Und seine Lippen kribbelten am meisten. Ganz furchtbar. Und wundervoll. Nein, korrigierte er sich, überhaupt nicht wundervoll. Das Wasser traf ihn auf die Stirn. „Eure Stimme für gewöhnliche Konversation zu benutzen scheint Euch in meiner Gegenwart ausgesprochen schwer zu fallen. Ich frage mich nur, warum.“

Jeden anderen hätte Erestor bereits degradiert und zu Strafdiensten monatelang an die Grenzen geschickt. Oder ein Verbot für den Hof ausgesprochen, Rationen gekürzt und ihn in gesellschaftliche Schande gestellt. Warum tat er das eigentlich nicht? „Ich habe Euch befohlen, das zu lassen.“ Ein fünftes Mal klatschte der Schwall auf seine Brust, weichte durch die Roben und Erestors Haut wurde unangenehm nass. Glorfindel grinste süffisant: „Ein bisschen frisches Wasser kühlt vielleicht Euer überhitztes Gemüt. Ihr seid sowieso schon ganz rot im Gesicht.“

Erestor wollte sagen, dass das die Sonne war. Dann wollte er Glorfindel in seiner Behauptung unterstützen, dass es selbstverständlich Zorn war, der heiß durch seinen Körper kroch und seine Gefühlskälte weggebrannt hatte. Stattdessen schielte er hinunter auf die wackelnde Wasseroberfläche und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Das nicht rot war. Es fühlte sich nur so an. Glorfindel wusste gar nichts. „Macht es Euch eigentlich Spaß, mich zu ärgern?“

„Nachdem ich wochenlang im harschen Kreuzfeuer Eurer scharfen Zunge gestanden habe? Vielleicht ein wenig.“

Wieso wurde Glorfindel eigentlich nie wütend? Wieso grinste er jede von Erestors Aussagen einfach weg? Wieso ließ er sich nicht von harter Wortwahl treffen und in das hinterste Kämmerchen seines ungerühmten Selbst sperren?

„Sprecht Ihr jetzt mit mir darüber?“, Glorfindel konnte seine Gedanken sehen. Niemand sonst schaffte das mit solch spielerischer Leichtigkeit, selbst Lindir musste sich mehr anstrengen. Die Quelle plätscherte, während Erestor schwieg. Diesmal traf ihn das Wasser am Oberschenkel.

„Hört Ihr wohl endlich auf?“

„Sagt bitte.“

Zu der rechten Augenbraue gesellte sich die linke. Hoch oben auf Erestors Stirn, unerreichbar thronend und über jeden Frevel mit Missgunst erhaben.

„Wisst Ihr, Seneschall, es erschließt sich mir nicht ganz, wie Ihr ein Verhalten erwarten wollt, was Ihr selbst nicht für Euch anlegt.“

„Unterstellt Ihr mir wieder Unhöflichkeit?“, da war er. Der haarfeine Riss durch die Zeiten, die Erinnerung an Kaminfeuer, den staubigen Geruch alter Bücher. Sofortige, unerklärliche Zuneigung und Vertrautheit. Und die Rudimente eines ersten, scheuen Kusses.

Glorfindel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch seine Stimme war so warm und einnehmend, als hätte er genau die gleichen Gedanken gehabt: „Also wollt Ihr mir weißmachen, Großkanzler, dass Ihr Euch in gepflegter Konversation mit mir getroffen hättet, wenn ich Euch darum gebeten hätte?“

„Ganz sicher nicht wegen einer solchen Lappalie“, Erestors Inneres drehte sich bei der Lüge um. Es ist keine Kleinigkeit, kreischte es in ihm, es ist alles, was du willst. Das Erschreckende war, dass es nicht die unvorbereitete Nähe, sondern die Vehemenz, den Mantel des Schweigens darüber auszubreiten, war, die qualvoll an Erestor zerrte. Er sah Glorfindels Gesicht auf der Waldlichtung vor sich, die Worte, die nicht gesagt wurden. Die verhängnisvolle Stille, die alles und nichts sein konnte.

Glorfindels Mundwinkel zuckten. Er glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Wie ausgesprochen erwachsen von Euch.“

„Ich merke Euch Euer mangelndes Geschick in der Diplomatie durchaus an. Dafür müsst Ihr Euch nicht auf die Basis kindlicher Schemata stützen.“

„Ihr hattet offensichtlich kein Problem mit kindischem Verhalten. Oder behandelt Ihr alle gegenläufigen Meinungen im Rat mit Feindseligkeit und Trietzerei?“ 

„Niemand sonst hat mir einen Kuss aufgezwungen!“, schnaubte Erestor und ganz unvermittelt war es doch Wut, die sich ihren Weg zwischen seine Worte bahnte. Niemals Wut auf sich selbst natürlich. Auf keinen Fall. Wo kam das Wort gezwungen überhaupt her? Das lief völlig falsch. Seit wann fand er nicht mehr die richtige Ausdrucksweise?

Glorfindel hob abwehrend die Hände. Der erste Schlag, der unvorbereitet heftig in Erestor zitterte. Nein, das war ein grandioses Desaster. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es das erste Mal gewesen.“  
Erestors Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Die schreckliche Furcht vor der Gewissheit wollte ihn taub für alles andere machen. Sein Stolz rang mit der flatternden Zuneigung, die vor Glorfindel die falsche Wortwahl zugeben wollte. Die sagen wollte, dass er sich niemals aufgezwungen hatte. Die ihm noch ganz andere, unschickliche Dinge abbitten wollte.Wieso hatte er heute zu Glorfindel gehen müssen? Weshalb hatte er sich nicht bis an das Ende aller Zeiten seinen Tagträumen hingeben können? Dass vielleicht eine unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit bestand, dass er sich damals nicht aus jugendlichem Leichtsinn mehr eingebildet hatte, als Glorfindel ihm hätte geben können.

„Es war ein Versehen“, der zweite Schlag riss tiefe Kuhlen in Erestors beherrschtes Gesicht und das Quellwasser auf seiner Haut brachte ihn zum Zittern, als er sich mit einem Mal unendlich kalt und verlassen fühlte. Glorfindel sollte aufhören, zu sprechen.

„Glaubt Ihr, ich würde es wieder tun?“ Der dritte Schlag. Erestor schnappte nach Luft. Und er wusste, dass Glorfindel es gehört hatte, denn seine eigene Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in seinem Blick. Blanker Schreck trat ihm in die Augen und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Nein, nein. Nicht offenbaren, nicht wissen, nicht zeigen. Beherrsche dich, brüllte sein Stolz in ihm. Aber Glorfindel sah es. Glorfindel konnte alles tun. Er war knapp davor, ihn zu brechen, zu formen, zu verspotten. Nicht der Spott, nicht das biegende und bröckelnde Herz hinter schmerzlicher Gewissheit, dass dort nichts wartete außer Verachtung.

„Ihr fürchtet Euch, dass ich es nicht wieder tue.“

„Sprecht es nicht aus.“ Hätte ein anderer es gewagt, sich vor Erestor die Ohren zuzuhalten, hätte er ihn des Saales verwiesen. Aber hier, hilflos unter freiem Himmel der Wahrheit gegenüberstehend, die sich so unvermittelt vor dem einen offenbarte, der sie auf keinen Fall hätte wissen sollen, erlaubte sich Erestor Irrationalität. „Bitte.“

Das Wort schien etwas auszulösen. Es war leise gewesen, fast überhörbar, völlig nebensächlich aber mit der größten Bedeutung. Erestor konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er es das letzte Mal verwendet hatte. Frei von zynischem Tonfall, verletzlich zart.

Die Luft schwankte, als Glorfindel sich bewegte. Seine Haut war unter der erfrischenden Quelle noch von Spuren seiner Übungen gezeichnet und von der Sonne gedunkelt. Erestor sah ein paar hellere Striemen von jungen Narben, als Glorfindel näher kam. Die Zeit würde sie bleichen und verschwinden lassen. Wieder klumpte sich sein Magen zusammen, als der andere Elb eng an ihn herantrat. Eine seiner Hände legte sich auf Erestors Schulter und Glorfindels Daumen streichelte wie zufällig über das kurze Stück freier, feuchter Haut am Übergang zu seinem Hals.  
„Dann rede ich gleich nicht mehr“, versprach er. Erestor schauerte. Einnehmend tief traf ihn Glorfindels Stimme und flatterte in seinem Bauch weiter. „Darf ich Euch küssen?“, seine Lippen waren viel zu nah an seinen, er spürte, wie sich die Worte formten, noch ehe Erestor sie hören konnte. Eine leichte Spur Unsicherheit klang hervor. Glorfindel streichelte über seine Wange, wartete. Erestor murmelte unverständlich, versuchte, seinen Mund still zu halten und tippte doch leicht gegen den des anderen. Er schauerte. Seine Hand rutschte auf Glorfindels nackten Brustkorb, auf die Höhe seines Herzens. Er harrte weiter aus und Erestor wurde bewusst, wie schrecklich tief Glorfindel seine Anschuldigungen getroffen haben musste. Er ließ seinen Hochmut fallen, der ihm mit fuchtelnden Armen weiß machen wollte, dass es ein Fehler war, zu antworten. Gehaucht, kaum hörbar, aber für die Ohren eines Elben ausreichend: „Ja.“  
Seine Lippen waren kalt vom Quellwasser und Glorfindel schmeckte dadurch klar. Erestor hielt sich an seiner Hüfte fest, lehnte sich gegen ihn. Mehr. Mehr. Nicht nah genug, nicht genug, niemals genug, als ein jahrtausendealter Wunsch sich erfüllte. Tiefer, näher, enger. Er drehte den Kopf, warm pulsierte es in seinem Bauch.

„Seneschall Glorfindel? Der Spähtrupp für die Ostgren-“, er fluchte, als er ihn losließ. Erestors Hände schwebten untätig in der Luft, waren dem Schwung von Glorfindels Körpers gefolgt.

Feldmarschall Himril hatte mitten im Wort gestockt und blinzelte sie betröppelt an. Hinter ihm standen zwei nicht minder verwirrte Soldaten.  
Glorfindel griff nach Erestors Hand und drückte sie, seine Stimme gesenkt, damit nur er sie hören konnte: „Wartet auf mich, nur einen Moment.“ Er ging. Schon wieder von Pflichten unterbrochen.

Erestor stand vor dem Quellfang, das Wasser in Tropfen auf seiner Haut. Die Perlen, die sich seine Lippen hinunterstahlen, waren von Glorfindel. Salzig vom Schweiß seiner Arbeit, verwaschen mit der hellen Note des frischen Nass.

Glorfindel hatte Himril erreicht, der sich mittlerweile von seiner kurzzeitigen Fassungslosigkeit erholt hatte und ziemlich breit und unanständig grinste. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr masochistisch veranlagt seid, Seneschall. Oder zähmt Ihr einfach gerne unausstehliche Biester? In Erinnerung an alte Zeiten?“

Einer der Elben hinter dem Feldmarschall zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und flüsterte seinem Kameraden etwas zu. Der sich selbst auf die Entfernung das Lachen deutlich verbeißen musste.

Wie der Blitzschlag eines Gewitters wurde Erestor klar, wo er sich befand. Es war egal, dass er hätte warten sollen. Es dauerte nur brüchige Momente, in denen er mehrfach tief einatmete, seine gewohnte Mimik wiederfand, die Roben glatt strich und hinter der Biegung des unbefestigten Wegs zurück zum Letzten Heimeligen Haus schritt. Das Kinn gereckt und die Augen mörderisch kalt, sodass niemand lange genug hinsehen wollte, um die geschwollenen Lippen zu bemerken. Er überhörte Glorfindels Erwiderung an Himril und den Ruf seines Namens. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er Barracken hasste?

҉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Für seine Mutter war er immer Athalion, der fremde Sohn, gewesen. Ich leihe mir hier mal kurz die Art der Noldor aus, ihren Kindern verzwickt viele Namen zu geben. Es gibt einen Geburtsnamen, den meistens der Vater direkt nach der Geburt vergab. In Erestors Fall also „Erestor“, was nach meiner dramatisch langen Recherche „Eiserner Befehlshaber“ bedeutet. Dann bekamen sie im Laufe der Zeit noch einen Namen von ihrer Mutter, der meist eine prophetische Bedeutung hatte und die Person am ehesten beschrieb. (Starkes Stück, dass Erestors Mutter ihren Erstgeborenen einfach „fremd“ nennt.) Dann gibt es noch eine Epessë, sowas wie ein Spitzname, den der Elb selbst wählt. In Erestors Fall wählte er ihn nicht selbst, sondern er wurde ihm einfach gegeben. Delaes. Ekelkind. Toll. Hundert Punkte für die Erziehung, Mutter und Vater von Erestor! 
> 
> Kurzes, linguistisches Intermezzo (hauptsächlich für Naira, die bestimmt schon ihre Kritikfeder gezückt hat)
> 
> Erestors Name setzt sich nach meiner Auffassung aus den Quenyawörtern
> 
> erë, eren Eisen, Stahl
> 
> tur- kontrollieren, befehlen, beherrschen, (an)führen
> 
> zusammen. Somit würde man auf Eretur kommen. Da Sprache jedoch lebendig ist, tauchen besonders bei Komposita von Nomen + Verb/Adjektiv meist Fugenlaute wie e oder s auf. In Eretur wird also ein s eingefügt. Warum? Das e würde keine Verknüpfung herstellen und s ist das sowohl im Englischen (wo es als einziges auftaucht) als auch im Deutschen das Häufigste und Einfachste. Und Sprache soll immer einfach sein. Wie wurde jetzt aus dem tur ein tor? Durch Vokalspreizung. Und weshalb? Bei Erestur handelt es sich bei dem ersten e um Ɛ, einen unrunden, halboffenen Vorderzungenvokal, bei dem zweiten (nach meiner Aussprache) um ə, einen mittleren Zentralvokal. Um bei dem Wort Erestor im Rhythmus der Phonetik zu bleiben, obwohl die meisten Wörter eher eine Tendenz zur Rundung haben, ist es naheliegender, den gerundeten, halbgeschlossenen Hinterzungenvokal o anstatt des geschlossenen u zu verwenden.
> 
> Und schon haben wir den Namen Erestor gebastelt! Wörtlich ist das dann „Befehlender Stahl“, da schummle ich dann bei der Übersetzung und drehe es zu „Eiserner Befehlshaber“ um. Seine Eltern waren bestimmt nicht gut in sowas. (Siehe Delaes und Athalion.)


	4. Vierter Kuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Agit hae ignotae personae_  
>  Thólinnas, Leutnant unter Glorfindel.  
> Melpomaen , Schreiber von Erestor.  
> Himril, „der Standhafte“, Feldmarschall in Bruchtal.  
> Elion, „Sternsohn“, Soldat unter Glorfindel.  
> Eruvador, Berater von Elrond  
> Cuileth, Schreiberin von Erestor  
> Figwit, Schreiber von Erestor.

**Vierter Kuss**

„Großkanzler.“  
Es war schändlich unhöflich, nicht zu reagieren. Erestor biss die Zähne zusammen und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Großkanzler!“  
Auffordernder, mit einer Spur von unbekanntem Drängen, das er nicht einordnen konnte.

„Erestor?“  
Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Fragend, sanft. Sein Name hatte nie schöner geklungen. Er erlaubte Glorfindel, ihn einzuholen, spürte den Körper im Rücken. Wie konnte ein Elb allein mit Anwesenheit das Umfeld an Präsenz übertreffen? Wie konnte ihn sein ausgesprochener Name aus der Welt tragen?

Erestor drehte sich um. Das Hemd hing schief, in eiliger Hast übergestreift und seine Füße waren noch immer ohne Schuhe. Anders als zuvor Himril war Glorfindel kaum außer Atem.

„Eine einfache Frotzelei wie diese schlägt Euch in die Flucht?“, er hatten den Kopf geneigt. Das Licht tanzte in Glorfindels Augen und Erestor rang nach Atem. Nicht die Worte. Sondern, dass sein Gegenüber sie gehört hatte. Dass eine Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass er das auch dachte. Glorfindel trat näher. Schrecklich nah. Erestors Herz pochte glühend in seinem Hals, als wäre die wärmende Nähe übergesprungen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer Euch verletzt hat, dass Ihr glaubt, Euch nach jedem unüberlegten Kommentar hinter Eurer Bissigkeit verstecken zu müssen“, der Duft von Glorfindels Haare benebelte Erestor. Beinah vollständig. Seine Worte brannten unangenehm in seiner Seele und er wollte ihn wegschieben. Glorfindel drückte die Handflächen in seinen Rücken. Die Schultern waren breiter als seine eigenen. Alles, was Erestor je schön gefunden hatte. Aus der Ferne bewundernd, verstand sich.

Er wollte sich aus seinem Griff reißen, doch als dieses Mal der Schwung zurückkam, nutzte Glorfindel ihn ganz bewusst zu seinen Gunsten. Die linke Hand krallte sich in den Übergang von Hals zu Gesicht, zu fest für Erestors Geschmack. Doch sie verhinderte, dass er sich losreißen oder fliehen konnte. Was von außen wie ein Zufall aussehen mochte, ähnlich wie es ihr versehentlicher Kuss im Wald gewesen war, war eindeutig von Glorfindel gewollt. So gewollt, dass es hart in Erestors Herz klopfte und der warme Schauer auf seinen Wangen ganz sicher nicht nur eingebildet war.

Glorfindel wollte ihn küssen.  
Immer noch. Unmissverständlich. Nachdem er ihn ignoriert, verspottet und stehen gelassen hatte. Der Seneschall konnte nicht wissen, dass Erestor sich vor seiner endgültigen Abweisung fürchtete. Vor seinem möglichen Spott. Dass er ihn fernhalten wollte. Dass es nicht richtig war, gerade Glorfindel zu mögen, wenn man zynisch, schnellzüngig und meist schlecht gelaunt war. Es war schwer, sich dem Seneschall nicht entgegenzulehnen. Sein Körper war warm, er roch nach Leder und Sommererde. Seine Lippen waren weich und sie tupften für Sekunden auf Erestors. Wollten ihm viel mehr zeigen, viel mehr von sich geben. Zart tippten Glorfindels Finger auf seine Haut, der Atem kitzelte seine Wangen. Erestors Hände wurden feucht. Und er presste den Mund zusammen.

Verwirrt, überfordert und mit einem Mal wieder grässlich jung und unerfahren. Den ungebührlichen Kommentar noch in den Ohren.

Glorfindel ließ ihn sofort los und schwer atmend torkelte Erestor drei Schritte von ihm weg, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Ausgestreckte Hände eilten ihm zu Hilfe, doch sie blieben tatenlos in der Luft stehen, als Erestor sie rüde abwehrte. „Lasst mich“, zischte er noch einmal, als Glorfindel zu einem zweiten Versuch ansetzte. Erestor spürte den Blick auf sich, als er nach Luft schnappte und sich die Hand auf sein wild pochendes Herz drückte, das seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen drohte. „Gegen was kämpft Euer Verstand?“, die sachte Frage war fast entwaffnend. Seine Stimme jagte Schauer über Erestors erhitzte Haut. Glorfindel hatte eine schräge Falte über der linken Braue, wenn er nachdachte. Außerdem zog er die Mundwinkel kraus. Mundwinkel von Lippen, die Erestor gerade noch geküsst hatten. „Helft mir doch, Euch zu verstehen.“ Wenn er es selbst schon gekonnt hätte, vielleicht wäre diese Geschichte hier einen glücklicheren Weg gegangen. Aber in Elronds Großkanzler tobte es, wie ein Gewitter über dem Meer und Glorfindel musste hilflos am Ufer stehen und unwissend dem Ertrinkenden zusehen.

Wenn sich Gefühle offenbaren, die man lange nicht mehr kannte, sind sie wie eine gefährliche Wahrheit, die gläsern in der Stille schwebt. Ein falsches Wort kann der erste Riss sein, der brüchig für das Splittern verantwortlich ist. Schatten von verlorener Vergangenheit reißen Wunden auf, die längst verheilt schienen.  
Das Schicksal wollte es, dass Glorfindel mit stockendem Atem zusah, wie der kaltherzige Gelehrte ihm einen von Sehnsucht gezeichneten Blick zuwarf, der so schnell zurück hinter die Unnahbarkeit gesperrt wurde, dass er auch Einbildung hätte sein können.

Zügeln, greifen. Contenance in einem eisernen Griff. Ein Herzschlag und der verletzliche Ausdruck schwand hinter einer Mauer frostbeißenden Granits. Ein zweiter Herzschlag und es kostete Glorfindel tatsächlich Überwindung, keinen Schritt rückwärts zu gehen.

„Das geht Euch nichts an, Seneschall“, eiskalt wie gefrorene Wellen auf dem Wintermeer brach Erestors Stimme das Schweigen. Flatternde Roben in der harschen Bewegung. Kein Wort des Abschieds, als er hocherhobenen Hauptes den Gang hinunterstolzierte. Glorfindel übersah das Zittern seiner Hände.

Es dauerte zwei Wegbiegungen, bevor die Selbstbeherrschung brach und Erestor rannte.

Stolpernd, Glorfindels Duft in der Nase. Er rutschte an der Steinmauer hinunter, tastete über sein Kinn. Glorfindel, Glorfindel, Glorfindel. Seine Zungenspitze tippte über die weiche Haut seines Mundes, dort, wo Glorfindels Lippen gewesen waren. Er fuhr mit der Hand seinen Kiefer entlang, dort hatte sein Daumen gelegen, hier sein Ringfinger. Erestor schmeckte ihn noch, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Sommererde, weich, warm. Glorfindel. Stöhnend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Hätte er ihn weiter geküsst? Wären seine Hände weiter gerutscht? Wäre sein Körper genauso hingebungsvoll gewesen, wie es seine Lippen versprochen hatten?

҉

Unausstehliches Biest, hallte es immer noch in ihm nach. Wie hatte Erestor nur glauben können, dass dieser Teil seines Rufs nicht von Bedeutung war? Und wie konnte er nur selbstsüchtig glauben, dass er Glorfindel mit einer belanglosen Übellaunigkeit wie der seinen dauerhaft belasten durfte? Das war das fehlende Detail in seinen Wunschträumen, das niemals aufgetaucht war. Er schalt sich einen Narren.

In der Ferne der Nacht drang betrunkenen Gesang und das Rascheln von Sommerwind in den Bäumen an Erestors Ohren.

Wenn er sich Glorfindel an seiner Seite vorgestellt hatte, hatte er immer gelacht. Es gab keine Bösartigkeit oder schlechten Gedanken mehr. Erestor wurde mit grässlicher Offensichtlichkeit bewusst, dass er jahrelang in den Fantasien eines unreifen Jungspundes gelebt hatte. Das Leben bestand nicht nur aus Lachen. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass Glorfindel ihm einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil seines Charakters abnehmen würde?

Er strich den letzten Satz durch und hielt die Kerze näher an das Pergament. Schon wieder verschwendet, wurde ihm klar, als er die angefangenen und abgebrochenen Wortfetzen genauer in Augenschein nahm. Wütend kritzelte er mit der Feder über die gesamte Länge des Pergamentbogens. Weg damit. Mit einem unheilvollen Knacken brach der Federkiel.

Erestor warf ihn mit einem wütenden Brüllen von sich und raufte sich mit tintenbeklecksten Händen die Haare. Das Flackerlicht des Dochtes wippte im Schwung des Zorns hin und her. Das gelallte Gesinge kam näher und das summend abgerissene Liedchen klang erstaunlich melodisch. Und sehr nach „Ich kannte einen Diplomaten in Ost-In-Edhil…“

„Lindir!“, zischte Erestor hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Genannter deutlich angesäuselt seinen Kopf in das Arbeitszimmer streckte. „Es brennt noch Licht“, der Musiker schwankte von links nach rechts und stieß dabei an mehr als ein Möbelstück, „wisst Ihr denn nicht, dass Erestor das nicht leiden kann, wenn er morgens sterbende Kerzen sieht?“ Lindir lallte so sehr, dass sich Erestor kurz fragte, welche Katze er meinte.

Er massierte sich mit der linken Hand die Nasenwurzel und erinnert sich daran, für Eskapaden dieser Art längst zu alt zu sein. „Es ist bereits morgen.“ Der Musiker torkelte nach rechts und warf sich mit einem deutlichen Keuchen auf ein Sofa von Erestors Sitzgruppe. „Huch, dafür ist es aber dunkel.“

Lindir drehte fasziniert den abgebrochenen Federkiel in den Händen und Erestor war plötzlich ziemlich froh, dass seine Kombinationsgabe durch den Alkohol gedämpft war. Im Normalfall achtete der Großkanzler penibel auf Ordnung in seinen öffentlich zugänglichen Räumen und ein achtlos liegengelassener, noch dazu zerstörter, Kiel, passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. „Du hast dich bei Seneschall Goldlöckchen entschuldigt? Es klingeln merkwürdige Gerüchte über eine Sichtung deiner Person bei den Barracken. Im Spiel um Klatsch und Tratsch in der Halle des Feuers würde ich gerne die Oberhand behalten.“

Erestors Herz machte einen Satz. Er versuchte, Lindirs Blick einzufangen, herauszufinden, wie viel er wusste. Doch der Musiker war vollauf mit dem Zerrupfen der Feder beschäftigt und hatte nicht aufgesehen. „Erestor, mein Freund, wie lange kenne ich dich? Ewig, du musst nicht antworten. Du hasst Soldatenbarracken. Und ich bin einer der wenigen, der weiß, warum. Also bin ich mir auch sicher, dass dir etwas sehr auf der Seele liegen muss, wenn du für eine Entschuldigung, die dir ohnehin schwerfällt, einen Weg dorthin auf dich nimmst.“

Er schluckte trocken. Da war Glorfindels Hand auf seiner Wange. Wassertröpfchen, die im Sonnenlicht glänzten. Lippen, merklich kühl von der Quelle. Die sanfte Note von duftendem Sommer und warmem Leder. Herzschläge unter seinen Fingern.

„Was ist passiert?“, Lindirs Stimme war überraschend gefasst. Jetzt blickte er ihn an. Erestor wünschte sich, er würde es nicht tun.

Er hatte ihn wie Abschaum zu seinen Füßen getreten. Er hatte sich vor seinen Soldaten mit ihm gestritten und seine Autorität untergraben wollen. Er hatte ihn ehrlos genannt und ihm vorgeworfen, sich ihm aufzudrängen. Warum tat er sowas? Erestor vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er wusste doch, wie das schmerzte. Weshalb wollte er Glorfindel auf jede erdenkliche Art von sich stoßen? Obwohl er doch eigentlich sein Lächeln sehen wollte, sein Lachen für sich behalten?

Er ruckte aus der Berührung, als Lindir ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Sprich doch mit mir.“

Erestor sah den Warg vor sich, das blutende Splittern und hörte die qualvollen Schreie. Sein erster Lehrmeister hatten immer gesagt, er würde es einmal bereuen, dass er sich anstellte. Dass er eine Schande und eine Enttäuschung war. Nur deshalb. Und Glorfindel hatte es gesehen. Glorfindel war auch Soldat. Was, wenn er das auch dachte und es nur nicht aussprach?

„Ich kann nicht.“  
Es war sein Gefühl, das roh und geschunden vor ihm lag. Schmerzlich pochte es, entfloh seinen Händen, wenn Erestor es greifen wollte und nur der qualvolle Teil wollte sich ihm immer wieder anschmiegen und bettelte um Verständnis. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er schluckte mehrfach trocken, ohne Ergebnis. Es brannte.

„Schreibst du deshalb nachts Briefe?“, Lindir versuchte nicht, ihn noch einmal anzufassen. Erestor antwortete ihm nicht, drehte sich weg und zog seine Schublade auf. Er drückte dem verdutzten Musiker einen Glasflakon in die Hand. „Gegen deine Kopfschmerzen. Nimm es später.“  
Hätte Lindir ihn nicht gekannt, hätte er den Tonfall als Affront aufgefasst. Es war Erestors Art, sich zu bedanken. Merkwürdig, unbeholfen. Ihm zu versichern, dass er nichts tun konnte, aber er den Versuch schätzte.

Lindir fragte sich, was wohl das fehlende Teil war, das ein großes Ganzes aus dem Wirrwarr machen würde, welches seinen Freund beschäftigte. Und was er selbst wohl übersehen hatte, dass er nicht darauf kam.

Bruchtal erwachte langsam. Nach der blauen Stunde der Dämmerung läutete der sachte Klang der Morgenglocke. Der Geruch von Frühstücksgebäck wehte durch die Fenster, die ersten Vögel zwitscherten in den Baumkronen.  
Erestor pustete gegen die Kerze, als ihn tastende Sonnenstrahlen trafen. Melpomaen ließ beinah das Teegeschirr fallen, als er die düstere Gestalt hinter dem Arbeitstisch sitzen sah. „Bin ich zu spät?“, piepste er, als er dem Großkanzler einschenkte, und musste sich mehrfach räuspern, um wieder wie ein Erwachsener zu klingen.

„Das kommt auf die Betrachtungsweise an“, schnarrte Erestor unfreundlich. Selbst sein jüngster Schreiber kannte die fallende Stimmung in Kerkertiefe und wusste, dass an diesem Tag kein nettes Wort über die Lippen des Großkanzlers kommen würde. Gewarnt durch Melpomaen blieben auch Cuileth und Figwit Erestors Arbeitszimmer fern und erst am späten Vormittag klopfte es das erste Mal an.

Kräftig und bewusst. Ohne Scheu. Leutnant Thólinnas hatte Erestor als allerletztes in seinem Arbeitszimmer erwartet. Er trug die schwarzblaue Uniform der Ehrengarde, die Soldaten innerhalb des Hauses oder die Wachtposten an den Pforten anhatten. Erestor erinnert sich auch, warum. „Wie geht es Eurem Arm?“

Thólinnas grinste mit blitzend entblößter Zahnreihe, ein wenig wie ein Raubtier. Hätte er lieber knurren wollen? Ein gehobener Unterarm, der nur noch einen Verband und keine Schlinge mehr brauchte, wurde angehoben. „Fast wie neu.“  
Offensichtlich gelogen.

„Erfreulich“, es hörte sich gar nicht erfreulich an, „was macht Ihr hier?“

Thólinnas erhob seine linke Hand und legte ein Bündel mit sauber beschriebener Schrift auf Erestor Schreibtisch. „Seneschall Glorfindel schickt mich, mit dem Bericht über den Wargangriff.“

Elrond hatte darum gebeten und der Großkanzler es sich nicht nehmen lassen, vorher einen Blick darauf werfen zu wollen. „Wieso“, Erestor räusperte sich, „bringt er ihn nicht selbst vorbei?“

Manchmal war der Großkanzler zum Fürchten, vergriff sich im zynischen Tonfall oder schleuderte Bosheiten um sich. Für leicht Einzuschüchternde mochte allein das ohne gute Argumente von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Nicht so für den Leutnant, der viel schlimmere Dinge in seinem alten Leben gesehen hatte. Thólinnas schmunzelte. Eine Spur zu wissend für Erestors Geschmack.  
„Der Seneschall hielt es für keine gute Idee, allein mit Euch in einem Raum zu sein, wenn Ihr ihn nicht ausdrücklich eingeladen habt.“

Unangenehme Stille folgte. Glorfindel überließ ihm die Wahl. Wie sollte er das jetzt werten?  
Erestor überflog die erste Seite des Berichts mit den Augen, hielt einen Moment inne.

„Ich wollte Eure Befehle im Übrigen nicht in Frage stellen.“  
Der Großkanzler konnte die Überraschung über das Zugeständnis von Thólinnas nicht sehen, bewusst wich er dem Blick aus. Seine Antwort hörte er um so deutlicher: „Ich weiß. Glorfindel hat Euch schon vor uns in Schutz genommen, Ihr müsst Euch nicht erklären.“

„Hat er das?“

Thólinnas lachte ganz kurz auf. Nicht verlachend, eher wie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Großkanzler Erestor, auf die Gefahr hin, Euch schon wieder in Unmut zu versetzen: Der Seneschall hat Euch sogar verteidigt, nachdem Ihr ihn einen mordlüstigen Schlächter genannt habt.“

Irgendetwas fiel in Erestor.  
Der Leutnant grinste weiter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und Feldmarschall Himril besitzt etwas, was man Soldatenhumor nennt. Beizeiten ausgesprochen witzig, doch für ungeübte Ohren gewöhnungsbedürftig.“  
„Ich weiß, was das ist. Ich komme aus einer Familie, die dem Hochkönig gedient hat.“

Thólinnas sah milde beeindruckt aus und Erestor fragte sich, seit wann ihm Informationen über sich selbst mit solcher Leichtigkeit über die Lippen kamen. Bestimmt war es das Wissen darum, dass Glorfindel etwas Nettes über ihn gesagt hatte.Der Kommentar lag dem Leutnant auf der Zunge, Erestor konnte ihn sehen. Die Frage, wieso er dann kein Blut sehen konnte, wieso er sich schändlich unbegabt im Angesicht eines drohenden Gemetzels zeigte.

„Ich hätte Eurem Arm nicht helfen können“, kurzangebunden, als könnte Erestor damit auch den Rest des fragenden Blicks vernichten. Thólinnas nickte: „Aber Elion wolltet Ihr helfen. Ihr habt seine Unsicherheit gesehen und wusstet, dass er scheitern würde, wenn ich ihn allein ins Gefecht schicke.“

„Allerdings“, Erestors Stimme schnalzte hochmütig und der Leutnant fühlte sich ungut an ebenjenen Ausdruck erinnert, als er fortfuhr: „Eure Formulierung war nicht besonders besorgt.“

„Mir war gerade ein totes Monster vor die Füße gefallen und Glorfindel mit zwei Untieren außer Sichtweite“, eine Augenbraue zog sich auf der Stirn zusammen, „ich war vielleicht ein wenig entrückt.“

„So. Ihr sorgt Euch um Eure Sicherheit, obwohl der Seneschall Euch in der Obhut von drei ausgebildeten Soldaten ließ? Und es allein mit einer bereits Verwundeten gegen zwei Wargs aufnehmen wollte, als Euch Euren Geleitschutz abzunehmen?“

Eigentlich hatte Erestor sich um Glorfindel und nicht so sehr um sich selbst gesorgt. Und Thólinnas wissendes Grinsen war sich dessen auch bewusst.Bei einem unerfahrenen Rekruten hätte Thólinnas sicher die überhitzte Antwort bekommen, auf die er eindeutig abgezielt hatte. Nur war Erestor weder unerfahren, noch dem Leutnant unterstellt und dazu kaltherziger und berechnender als sein Gegenüber.

„Selbstverständlich“, klirrte es deshalb aus ihm. Doch Thólinnas Darstellung hatte dem Großkanzler etwas Entscheidendes bewusst gemacht. Glorfindel sorgte sich, egal welcher Wahnsinn ihn dazu trieb, um Erestor. Mit einer Offensichtlichkeit, die selbst seine Soldaten nicht übersehen konnten.

҉

Jemand kicherte. Ein glucksendes, helles Geräusch, das unangemessen in den Ohren piekte, wenn man es nicht gewohnt war und unverhofft damit konfrontiert wurde. Erestor wollte seine Schritte schon beschleunigen, als sich ein zweiter Ton darunter mischte. Sanftes, dunkles Lachen, das die Haut in der kühlen Morgenluft wärmte und Erestors Beine stocken ließ. Es war eine leise Ahnung. Er brauchte nur zwei Schritte, um hinter den Bäumen die Gestalt von Glorfindel auszumachen und sein Herz stolperte.

In der Morgensonne stand er und das tiefer stehende Licht des Mittsommers warf sich golden unter den ausdünnend grünen Blättern der Eiche. Vor Glorfindel standen zwei junge Elbinnen, die die Volljährigkeit gerade erst streiften. Erestor kannte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, das Funkeln darin und das belegte Glänzen. Unverkennbar himmelten sie Glorfindel an und er verstand die ersten ausgetauschten Worte nicht richtig, als sich etwas Giftiges in sein Inneres stach.

„Natürlich nicht“, wehten Glorfindels Worte an Erestors Ohren und er lehnte sich mit sanftem Lächeln näher zu den Damen, die hingerissen seufzten, „es liegt mir fern, gleich den ersten Tag der Ausbildung als Schreckensweg zu ebnen.“

Erestor kam ob so viel aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit fast die Galle hoch. Selbstverständlich nicht, weil die Elbinnen Glorfindel beinah an den Armen berührten. Natürlich nicht. Denn charmant, wie der Seneschall war, leitete er die jugendliche Freude über seine Aussage mit schalkhaftem Funkeln in den Augen, kitzelte spielerisch mit sanften Worten ein weiteres Lachen aus den Elbinnen hervor und entließ sie mit einer Verbeugung. Dicht gedrängt und kichernd gingen sie ihres Weges durch die Rosenbüsche, warfen immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zurück. Erestor machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Sie werden jedes Jahr jünger.“ Glorfindel zuckte nicht zusammen, als er unvermittelt angesprochen wurde, aber etwas drückte das Lächeln aus seinen Augen.

„Großkanzler Erestor“, höflich, bestimmt und mit verschränkten Armen.Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es das erste Mal seit Erestors verpatzter Entschuldigung vor fast einem Monat war, dass sie sich allein begegneten. Seit Glorfindel ihn geküsst hatte. Anstatt erwachsen und seinem Alter und seiner Position entsprechend zu agieren, stand Erestor stumm vor dem Seneschall und rang mit sich selbst. Was hatte Thólinnas gesagt? Glorfindel überließ es Erestor, wann sie sich wieder über den Weg laufen würden. Und Letzterer war heute Morgen ganz offensichtlich vom Schicksal in die richtige Richtung gestupst worden. Nur, um gleich wieder einen bösen Kommentar von sich zu geben. Insgeheim schalt Erestor sich einen Narren. Großartige Basis für ein unverfängliches Gespräch.

Glorfindel wartete und das zupfende Unwohlsein, das sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, wurde durch die Stille drängender. Im Geäst der Eiche über ihnen zwitscherte eine Lerche. Erestor traf eine Entscheidung.

„Ihr lagt nicht so falsch damit, dass ich alle rationalen Ausdrücke in Eurem Beisein vergesse“, dumpf gesprochen und Erestor war milde von sich selbst beeindruckt, diese Art von Angreifbarkeit zu offenbaren. 

Das schien auch Glorfindel zu denken, denn eine zweifelnde Augenbraue rutschte auf seiner Stirn nach oben, was ihm einen sonderlich unpassenden Ausdruck verlieh.„Das aus Eurem Mund zu hören klingt beinah frevelhaft.“

Erestor seufzte und wand kurz den Blick von Glorfindels Augen, die immer noch wartend erschienen. Auch, wenn sie nicht mehr halb so distanziert wirkten. „Glaubt mir, es ist auch nicht leicht, das zuzugeben.“

Glorfindels Mundwinkel zuckten, als sich das Lächeln darauf zurückstahl. „Was hat Euch trotzdem dazu bewogen?“ Erestor musste sich nicht einbilden, dass Glorfindel näher an ihn herantrat und er fragte sich, wann das letzte Mal jemand mit solcher Eindrücklichkeit eine Offenbarung seiner eigenen Gedanken weder abgewertet noch nutznießerisch missbraucht hatte. Tatsächlich wirkte der Seneschall interessiert und auf eine Art erfreut, die Erestor nicht richtig einschätzen konnte. Doch er wusste mit einer vehementen Bestimmtheit, dass er Glorfindel weiter lächeln sehen wollte. Und er nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er noch näher zu ihm trat. 

„Ihr“, es fühlte sich merklich unbeholfen an, den Elb vor sich anzulächeln und in seine Richtung gelehnt zu sprechen. Eine Vertrautheit aufzubauen, die Erestor seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gespürt oder gar gewollt hatte. Ein zittriges Warten und die Furcht vor der Abweisung allzu präsent im Kopf. Mit seinem ureigenen Wissen, Unausgesprochenes richtig einschätzen zu können, schmunzelte Glorfindel und streckte die Hand nach Erestors Arm aus. Zuerst wollte er zurückschrecken, erinnerte sich dann an das Jetzt und ließ sich in die sachte Berührung sinken. Glorfindel beobachtete sein Mienenspiel. „Auch, wenn ich Euch nicht versprechen kann, jetzt einen einfacheren Charakter zu bekommen“, gab Erestor zerknirscht zu, als er den Ausdruck des anderen sah.

Glorfindel lachte und trat einen weiteren unschicklichen Schritt näher. Sein Atem tastete über Erestors Wange, ließ ihn die Worte spüren, bevor er sie aussprach. „Das würde ich auch nicht wollen.“ Diesmal wich Erestor nicht zurück. Seine Stirn berührte beinah Glorfindels Brustkorb, trotzdem reichte es nicht für eine Umarmung. Als würde noch zu viel Ungesagtes zwischen ihnen stehen. Erestor schüttelte den Kopf, als sich die Erinnerung an die Oberfläche zwingen wollte. Nicht jetzt. Doch die beinah Nähe ließ ihn schon genug zittern und sie reichte, um Glorfindels einnehmende Gestalt näher als je zuvor um sich zu haben. Für einige Momente war Erestor wie entrückt, umnebelt von Glorfindel. Es gab kein Gut und Böse, nur Sicherheit und Ruhe. Die Ungewissheit kratzte unter Erestors Gedanken und zerbrach schließlich den Moment. Wieder schien Glorfindel um den stummen Kampf zu wissen.

„Ihr habt alle Zeit, die Ihr haben möchtet.“ Ganz anders als Lindir, der ihn zum Sprechen hatte zwingen wollen. Außerdem sah Glorfindel dabei verboten viel besser aus. „Den nächsten Kuss“, Glorfindels Stimme streichelte eine Gänsehaut Erestors Hals hinab, „bestimmt Ihr.“

Schmunzelnd umfasste er Erestors Hand, vertrieb die ungewissen Gedanken, als er sie hinauf hob. Erestor verzog spöttisch den Mund, als er Glorfindels Absicht erkannte. „Ich bin keine Jungfer in Nöten, zu der ihr galant sein müsst.“ Trotzdem pochte sein Herz warm in seiner Brust und er zog die Hand nicht weg.

„Nichts läge mir ferner, als euch mit einer Maid zu verwechseln“, Glorfindel zwinkerte, bevor er seine Lippen auf Erestors Handrücken drückte. Eine kurze Geste der Zuneigung, erfüllt mit der gleichen Sehnsucht, die Erestor kaum einen Monat zuvor durch seine frostigen Mauern hatte entgleiten lassen.

Und Erestor, entgegen seiner hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Leise, überhörbar und kurz. Ein Zugeständnis an ihn. Ein Zugeständnis an sein Gefühl, das nicht völlig einsam zu sein schien. Glorfindel strahlte ein bisschen mehr. Erestor wand die Finger aus Glorfindels Griff: „Das zählt nicht als Kuss.“

Die Augen des anderen funkelten. „Beweist mir etwas anderes.“

҉

„Erestor!“, Eruvador griff sich theatralisch ans Herz, „heute ist der Tag aller Tage!“

Es war zu früh am Morgen für überschwängliche gute Laune, beschloss der Angesprochene. Besonders, wenn man gerade erst den Gang in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers betrat und von ihr in Form eines Beraters bestürmt wurde. „Hat Euch Laswen endlich für einen Elb in ihrem Alter verlassen?“

„Ihr versteht es, zu scherzen, Großkanzler.“  
Ein harter Aufprall auf dem Boden von Erestors Realität folgte mit dem Satz: „Das war kein Scherz.“ Eruvador verzog ein wenig leidend das Gesicht.

„Wisst Ihr, da versucht man als unschuldiger Siegelwahrer einmal, Euch aufzuziehen, und noch bevor man die erste Spitze setzen kann, dreht Ihr alles zu Euren eigenen Gunsten um.“ Erestor fragte sich, warum Eruvador das überraschend fand. Das war Teil seiner Berufung.

„Ich habe lieber keine spitzen Gegenstände in meiner Gegenwart“, meinte er spöttisch und schritt um den nächsten Säulengang. Eruvador machte dabei eine unschöne Bekanntschaft mit dem verschnörkelten Stein. Ein Klonken, ein Fluchen.

„Natürlich nicht, sonst stecht Ihr nach einem unüberlegten Kommentar noch Löcher in jemanden“, sagte Eruvador und rieb sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Ellbogen. Erestor zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Der Berater zwinkerte schon wieder und seine Augen hellten sich auf, als ihm der Grund seiner Freude erneut einfiel.

„Großkanzler, nicht einmal Euer bitterbösester Zorn wird mich davon abhalten, Euch darauf aufmerksam zu machen“, eine theatralische Pause, Erestor verdrehte die Augen und beschleunigte seine Schritte, „dass Ihr zu spät seid.“

Erestor lächelte süffisant. „Ich eröffne den Rat. Es gibt kein zu spät, wenn ich der Initiator bin. Allerdings finde ich es sehr löblich, dass Ihr ein einziges Mal seit Beginn Eurer Amtszeit pünktlich zu erscheinen gedenkt.“ Empört schnappte Eruvador nach Luft: „Ich warte seit fünf Minuten auf Euch.“ „Wahre Pünktlichkeit ist fünf Minuten vor der Zeit“, fast hätte es hinter dem Tonfall geschneit, „allerdings fühle ich mich geschmeichelt, dass Ihr auf dem Flur auf mich wartet. Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Laswen Euch nicht verlassen hat? Ich könnte es Ihr nicht verübeln.“

Eruvador griff sich ans Herz. „Eure Besorgnis um meine Ehe rührt mich zu Tränen. Doch eigentlich war ich auf den Wunsch von Herrn Elrond auf dem Weg zu Euch, doch ich denke, wir suchen Euch später gemeinsam auf, das-“, der Berater stockte Mitten im Satz, als Erestor aus seinem stechenden Schritt heraus anhielt und sein Gesichtsausdruck finsteren Gewitterwolken Konkurrenz machte. Aus der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer erklang viel zu viel kreischend gute Laune für die Morgenstunde, durchmischt mit dem Klirren von Glas und dem Fiepen einer Flöte.  
Sprich: All das, was der Großkanzler weit entfernt von seinem Arbeitsbereich haben wollte.

Eruvador pfiff durch die Zähne.„Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber dieses drohende Donnerwetter möchte ich lieber nicht erleben. Bis gleich, ich bringe Euch Herrn Elrond mit“, Eruvador schien für Erestors Geschmack viel zu fröhlich im Angesicht seiner schlechten Laune. Andernfalls stahl er sich auch geschickt aus der Affäre.

„Wann ist der Vorraum zu meinem Arbeitszimmer ein Taubenschlag geworden?“ Erestor hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und kalter Zorn peitschte um ihn, als er unvermittelt in der Tür auftauchte.Lindir ließ die Flöte sinken und das Lachen auf Cuileths Gesicht stockte, sodass nur ein krächzend abgehakter Ton übrig blieb. Melpomaen griff nach einem Buch und hielt es vor sein Gesicht. Figwit sah hilfesuchend zu dem Musiker, der sich seinen imaginären Kragen richtete.

„Erestor“, meinte er dann, schwankend zwischen Unbehagen, Amüsement und Todessehnsucht, „wir haben viel zu wenig Federn, um Tauben zu sein.“*

„Ihr macht einen Lärm wie zweihundert“, jedes Wort mit Exaktheit betont und noch immer nicht besänftigter. Lindir zwinkerte Erestor zu und sagte: „Du musst ja nicht gleich übertreiben.“ Melpomaen fiel wegen der Dreistigkeit vor Schreck sein Buch unter den Schreibtisch.

Erestors Augenlid zuckte. „Das war untertrieben. Ich bin mir sicher, man konnte euch bis Mithlond hören.“ Melpomaen rutschte seinem Buch aus der Schussweite hinterher.

„Großkanzler Erestor?“, piepste mit einem Mal Figwit, der unter dem zugeworfenen Blick deutlich zusammenstauchte, „Herr Lindir hat uns nur auf den morgigen Mittsommernachtstanz einstimmen wollen.“ Cuileth war sich im Nachhinein sehr sicher, dass das nicht zur allgemeinen Auflockerung der Stimmung beigetragen hatte. Und wenn es eine Idee von Herrn Lindir war, sollte man das ohnehin nicht allzu ernst nehmen.

Dessen Gesicht hellte sich auf: „Allerdings! Und dieses grandiose Wortspiel, Figwit, ich wusste gar nicht, dass solch ein Poet in Euch steckt! Mitsommernachtstanz und einstimmen! Fabelhaft!“ Angesprochener wurde rot.

„Ihr seid zum Arbeiten hier, Figwit, nicht zum Dichten“, knurrte Erestor in seine Richtung und Angesprochener wurde käsebleich. „Und du!“, zischte er weiter in Lindirs Richtung, „weshalb muss das in meinen Arbeitszimmern passieren?“

Lindir strahlte. Cuileth ging in Gedanken seine Abfahrt von den Grauen Anfurten durch. „Du wirst selbstverständlich auch dort erscheinen.“

Erestor hatte die Arme immer noch verschränkt. „Ich denke garantiert nicht nach dieser Einstimmung.“

„Komm‘ schon, Erestor. Das ist es, was das niedere Fußvolk unter die Seele baumeln lassen versteht.“

„Sie könnten sich auch einfach mit einem Strick an den nächsten Baum hängen.“

Lindir verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen. „Erestor, manchmal bin ich versucht, dich mit einem wahnsinnigen Ork im Blutrausch zu verwechseln.“

„Wenn du dich in gehobeneren Intelligenzebenen bewegen würdest, könntest du es als Zynismus erkennen.“

„Du wirst ganz bestimmt Strafdienste in Mandos Hallen dafür verrichten müssen.“

„Mandos wird meinen Humor mit Sicherheit mehr zu schätzen wissen als eine Ansammlung feierwütiger Scharlatane.“

„Lass‘ es doch auf einen Versuch ankommen. Ich finde deine Anwesenheit zum Schreien.“

Zwei Brauen, die beinah eine gerade Linie auf Erestors Stirn bildeten und er lächelte spöttisch. „Ah. Zum Schreien also.“ Lindir hatte den Anstand, ein bisschen rot zu werden, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie falsch man seine Worte verstehen konnte. „Komisch. Zum Schreien komisch. Weißt du, weil du einen speziellen Witz an dir hast, der - “, Erestor hob eine Hand und brachte seine haspelnden Versuche zum Schweigen. „Du machst es nur schlimmer, Stille steht dir gerade eindeutig besser.“

„Komm, Erestor, es gibt keinen akzeptablen Grund, wieso du nicht eine Runde gemütliches Beisammensein genießen dürftest. Mit Wein.“

„Ich bin zu alt für solche Kinkerlitzchen.“

„Erzähle mir nichts vom Pferd, dann dürfte ich auch nicht mehr dort sein.“

„Du musst dort sein, du bist Musikant.“

„Ich gehe auch zum Spaßhaben in die Halle des Feuers.“

„Ich brauche keinen Spaß.“

„Bitte, Erestor. Du musst dich mal entspannen.“

„Ich bin entspannt.“ Lindir grinste. Cuileth hüstelte verdächtig. Die Teetassen klirrten unter Figwits verkrampften Fingern und Erestors Kiefer mahlte. Lindir grinste breiter. Melpomaen blieb weiter unter dem Schreibtisch versteckt.

„Erestor, wenn du ein Bogen wärst- “, er fiel ihm unwirsch ins Wort: „Bin ich aber nicht!“ Lindir grinste noch breiter. Und Erestor kannte diesen speziellen Gesichtsausdruck viel zu gut und er gefiel ihm viel zu wenig.  
„Ich kannte einen Diplomaten in Ost-In-Edhil…“, ein unsichtbarer Geduldsfaden riss, sobald Erestor Lindir nicht mehr ertrug.

„Schon gut“, winkte er hochmütig ab. Lindir lächelte ihn strahlend an: „Ich möchte ein ‚Du hast Recht, Lindir‘ hören!“  
„Eher würde der Großkanzler einen Balrog küssen“, Elronds amüsierte Stimme klang von der Tür her und Eruvador, der neben ihm, jetzt beladen mit Säcken voller Leder, stand, lachte als erstes. „Na, einen Balrogschlächter hätten wir hier. Da könnte sich Lindir fast Hoffnungen machen.“ Es war ein einfacher Scherz und sogar Melpomaen traute sich, unter seinem Schreibtisch in das Lachen miteinzustimmen. Erestors Herz drehte sich derweil um und hämmerte wie ein Zwerg mit Spitzhacke gegen seine Brust. Sie wissen nichts, beschwor er sich selbst, gar nichts. Und es ginge sie auch nichts an. Das war sein Gefühl, das er tapfer leugnete. Das waren seine sanften Gedanken zu Glorfindel, die niemanden etwas angingen. Das war seine Erinnerung an weiche Lippen, seine Vorstellung von verschlungenen Körpern. Er war geküsst worden, er hatte seine Hände auf Glorfindels Arme gestützt, er hatte ihn anfassen dürfen. Er hatte seinen Körper gespürt, seine duftende Nähe genossen. Wenn sie wüssten.

Lindir sah ihn an. Zu aufmerksam, zu nachdenklich. Offenbar hatte seine Erwiderung lange gedauert. Gedanken an Glorfindel waren gefährlich.  
Erestors Kehle fühlte sich trocken an und klang für geübte Ohren heiser, als er das Lachen unterbrach: „Genug der Späße auf meine Kosten. Was habt ihr mir mitgebracht, Herr Elrond?“ Der Musiker blinzelte mehrfach, als Eruvador den Satz aufgriff und munter plaudernd von Handelsrouten der Menschen und Lederengpässen im Großen Grünwald zu erzählen begann. Erestor hoffte, dass Lindir den ungereimten Gedanken über seine Reaktionsfähigkeit vergessen würde. 

҉


	5. Fünfter Kuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Agit hae ignotae personae_  
>  Laswen, Großgartenmeisterin von Bruchtal, Frau von Eruvador.  
> Eruvador, Mann von Laswen, Oberster Berater in Bruchtal.  
> Himril, Feldmarschall, Nummer zwei nach Glorfindel.

**Fünfter Kuss**

„Lindir, du hast Recht.“  
Erestor konnte ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht ganz unterdrücken. Der Musiker strahlte ihn von der Seite an und es fehlte nur ein Funke mehr Übermut und er hätte sich ganz sicher bei ihm eingehakt.

„Langsam aber sicher zweifle ich deinen Geisteszustand doch an, wenn du schon laut Selbstgespräche führen musst.“  
Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Mittsommernachtsfest in der Halle des Feuers. Nur wegen der Aussicht auf Wein, verstand sich. Auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch von Herrn Elrond. Und keineswegs dem Gerücht folgend, dass Leutnant Thólinnas Zwergenschnaps ausfindig gemacht hatte. Das hätte zu sehr an Ost-In-Edhil erinnert. 

Lindir stolperte einen Schritt, fing sich mit einem eleganten Schwingen an Erestors Arm ab. Der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln wie eine besonders interessante Form von Leuchtkäfer betrachtete. „Du könntest auch sagen, dass ich goldblumenrichtig liege.“

Ausdruckslos drehte Erestor das Gesicht zurück auf den Weg. „Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon du redest.“ Würde Lindir Erestor nicht kennen, hätte er das Zucken seiner rechten Hand übersehen. Ein Überbleibsel seiner Zeit als Schreiber der Grauen Anfurten und eine Marotte, die er nie abgelegt hatte. Durchstreichen, was ihm nicht gefiel. Auslöschen, bevor der Brand zu hohe Flammen schlug. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass der Großkanzler von Bruchtal nicht gänzlich aus frostbeißendem Eis bestand und durchaus auftauen konnte. Wenn er es sich selbst erlaubte. Oder, wenn man die richtigen Pfade ohne Glatteis kannte.

„Heißt es nicht goldrichtig?“, er korrigierte mit Spott, übertünchte die kratzende Unsicherheit in seinem Hals.

„Nicht in diesem Fall“, Lindirs Augen hefteten sich wieder auf Erestors Hand. Triumph wallte auf, als die Finger eine imaginäre Feder führten, bevor der Musiker seine Offenbarung kundtat: „Es ist Glorfindel.“Erestor war kein unerfahrener junger Elb mehr und er wusste, dass sein Mienenspiel nichts von dem flatternden Gefühl in seinem Inneren verraten würde.

„Glorfindel ist was?“, Erestor krampfte die Hand zur Faust zusammen. Lindir hatte es trotzdem gesehen und es fiel ihm leicht, den Anflug von Entrücktheit in Erestors Stimme zu erkennen. Anders als bei anderen war es nicht Furcht, sondern ein beißender, ironischer Unterton, der darauf hinwies, dass Lindir ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Der, der dich so zerrüttet hat, dass du ihm in jeder Ratssitzung nur noch böse Dinge an den Kopf werfen kannst. Der, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass du nachts unnütze Briefe aufsetzt. Der, der dich stundenlang in eisigem Wasser baden lässt. Der, der dein eingemauertes Gefühl aufbricht.“

Augen aus Eis. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.“

„Erestor.“

„Lindir.“

Eine Seite der Harfe gab ein unschönes Plingen von sich, als der Angesprochene ein wenig zu fest die Hand darum schloss und unwillig fluchte.

„Wie lange ist das jetzt her, dass du deine Ausbildung abgeschlossen hast?“

„Lange.“

„Dann ist es auch schon lange her, dass du in einem fremden Bett geschlafen hast.“Die Erinnerung riss Kuhlen in Erestors Verstand und was lange vergangen und vergessen war, schmerzte mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihm kurz den Atem stocken ließ. Wie er sich ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben die Schwäche erlaubt hatte, vor einem anderen Elb zu weinen und welches Entsetzen und grauenvolles Mitgefühl in Lindirs Blick zu erkennen gewesen war. Den Verlust einer ersten Liebe vergaß man nicht.

„Du schläfst ab und an in meinem.“

„Ja, aber ich trage dabei altmodische Nachthemden mit Rüschen.“ Erestor erinnerte sich. Eine Hommage an Lindirs geschmacksverwirrte Großmutter, die Schuld an seiner stetigen Konfrontation mit diesen blendenden Details hatte. Vielleicht musste man sie auch für den künstlerischen Avantgardismus des Musikers verantwortlich machen.Lindir wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht würde dir ein bisschen Aktivität langsam wieder gut tun und…“

„Nein“, fuhr Erestor ihm scharf über den Mund.

„Ich bitte dich“, Lindir konnte den Spott kaum so gut ausdrücken wie der Großkanzler vor ihm, „dass Elben sich nur einmal in ihrem Leben binden ist ein Ammenmärchen, das wir den naiven Menschlein erzählt haben, damit sie uns für noblere Geschöpfe halten“, Erestor erinnerte sich trotzdem daran, wie schrecklich es gewesen war, seinen ersten Geliebten zu verlieren, „wir wären längst ausgestorben, wenn dem so wäre. Und seit Hochkönig Fingons Reform zur Bekräftigung der Partnerschaften ist es auch nicht mehr verwerflich, die Anwesenheit des gleichen Geschlechts in seinem Bett zu bevorzugen. Das war lange vor unserer Geburt. Was also hält dich ab?“

Erestor verdrehte die Augen. Lindir zerrte an seinem Geduldsfaden. Nicht nur wirbelte er gut geschützte Gefühle auf, er bohrte auch in unliebsamen Erinnerungen. „Hochkönig Fingon hat diesen Erlass nur durchgesetzt, damit er ungestört Fürst Maedhros in seine Gemächer schleusen konnte.“

„Wen würdest du denn gerne ungesehen in deine Gemächer schleusen?“

„Niemanden!“, plötzlich brannte es über seinem Herzens, das hinter Kälte eine Ewigkeit wacker getrotzt hatte. Lüge, Lüge, kreischte es mit geballten Fäusten es in ihm. Glorfindels Lächeln strahlte so einnehmend schön in Erestors Gedanken, dass er Lindir fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Was würde geschehen, würde er ihn verlieren? Was, wenn er das gleiche Schicksal aller teilen müsste, die Erestor je geliebt hatte? Würde er selbst aushalten, Glorfindel zu verlieren?Eingenommen von sich selbst übersah er, dass Glorfindel schon längst einmal ein Leben hinter sich gelassen hatte, dass sie sich nicht unähnlich in dem Fakt waren, dass sie lange schon ihre zweite Chance lebten und mit grandioser Vehemenz ignorierten.

Erestor ließ Lindir stehen, betrat die Halle des Feuers und kippte gleich zwei angebotene Gläser auf einmal. Unschicklich, bestimmt, zumindest dem Blick aus weit aufgerissenen Augen zu urteilen. Es war bestimmt ein unerfahrener Kellner. Feste waren schlicht und ergreifend keine gute Idee, wenn man unter instabilen Gedankengängen litt, wurde Erestor zum wiederholten Mal klar. Es dauerte keine drei Weine weniger als zwei Stunden, bis er sich eine Flasche Zwergenschnaps von einem deutlich zu amüsierten Elrond erspielt hatte, der etwas über unbekannte Talente im Würfelspiel frotzelte. Die Umstehenden schienen ebenso entrückt von Erestors strategischem Geschick und Lindir verkündete lauthals, dass sie alle in Ost-In-Edhil hätten dabei sein sollen. Um der Gerüchteküche Einhalt zu gebieten, ließ Erestor ausversehen ein Glas Dorwinion über dem Kopf des Sängers verschütten. Mit der Begründung, ihm sei die Hand ausgerutscht. Was zu allgemeinem Gelächter, einem prustenden Musikanten und einer Rettungsaktion von Laswen führte, die Erestor an einen Tisch etwas abseits von Lindir brachte. Ohne mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

„Was meint Ihr, Großkanzler“, die Hitze hatte ihre Wangen rot werden lassen und ihre erheiterte Stimme hatte einen verschwörerischen Klang, „ich habe mich doch bestimmt als würdig erwiesen, ein Gläschen von diesem Zwergengebräu mit Euch kosten zu dürfen?“

„Nur, wenn Ihr Euren Ehemann endlich verlasst“, Erestor entkorkte todernst die Flasche, „dann reise ich eigenhändig in die Mienen von Moria, um Euch eine ganze Kiste hiervon zu besorgen.“ Laswen lachte. Die runden Wangen gaben ihr etwas jugendlich-fröhliches und Erestor fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was sie an Eruvador finden konnte. Sie hielt Erestor ihren Becher hin. „Für die Rettung vor einem verstimmten Musiker habe ich zumindest ein halbes Glas verdient.“Erestor zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ihr könntet ein ganzes haben. Ehrlich, ich habe nie verstanden, was Ihr gerade an ihm gefunden habt. Ihr könntet viel bessere Ehemänner finden.“ Laswen lachte schon wieder und Erestor fragte sich, ob sein zynischer Unterton im Alkohol ertrunken war. Wie zufällig schweifte ihr Blick ab, wurde weicher und Erestor drehte den Kopf über die Schulter. Natürlich hatte sie Eruvador erspäht, der zwischen Celduion und einem Gesandten von König Amdír stand.

„Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen, nicht mal für Euren Schnaps“, Laswen zwinkerte ihm zu, „er ist alles, was wichtig ist.“ Erestor schenkte ihr doch einen ganzen Becher ein und sich selbst einen zweiten. „Ihr kanntet seinen Ruf vor eurer Ehe? Wie könnt Ihr Euch sicher sein, dass er dieses Mal treu sein wird?“, es war nicht gerecht und vielleicht nicht der passende Zeitpunkt. Doch Lindirs Worte kratzten noch an seinem Unterbewusstsein und malten merkwürdige Traumbilder in seinem Kopf. Andernfalls hätte sich Erestor auch kaum eine bessere Gesprächspartnerin suchen können. Denn Laswen lächelte weiter und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist das Risiko, das man eingehen muss, wenn man sein Herz öffnen will. Das werdet Ihr auch müssen.“

Erestors Hand zuckte, als er den Becher abstellte: „Wer behauptet denn, dass ich das will?“ Laswen war einen Moment versucht, nach ihm zu greifen, ihre Worte mit Körperkontakt zu unterstützen und hielt doch inne.„Erestor, nichts was Freude bereitet ist jemals völlig frei von Risiken. Nur, weil Ihr Euch gerne absichert, bedeutet das nicht, dass es der einzig richtige Weg ist. Manchmal gibt es keine Sicherheit.“Erestor kippte den Zwergenschnaps mit einem einzigen Zug.„Das hat mein kleiner Bruder auch gesagt.“ Laswen klatschte in die Hände. „Seht Ihr, immerhin einer aus Eurer Familie, der ein bisschen emotionale Reife mitbringt. Ihr solltet auf ihn hören.“Diese Gespräch nahm eine völlig falsche Richtung ein. Erestor pustete in sein zweites leeres Glas und schenkte ein Drittes ein. Verzweifelt versuchend, die aufwallenden Bilder niederzuringen. „Er ist gefallen, bevor er Ost-In-Edhil überhaupt das erste Mal sah.“

Erestor krallte Nägel in die Haut seines Unterarms. Anglachel hatten seine Eltern ihn genannt, eiserner Flammenstern. Eisern war er in ihrer Vorstellung gewesen, viel weniger eine Enttäuschung als Erestor. Und viel früher war er unter der harten Hand seiner Mutter geschmiedet und im heißen Zorn seines Vaters gebogen worden. Als Außenstehender hätte man meinen können, er würde sich die Zuneigung seiner Eltern erkämpfen wollen. Doch es war nicht ihr Blick gewesen, den er nach seiner Ernennung zum General gesucht hatte. Ein Elb mit jungen Augen, beinah unschuldig verloren unter den Altgedienten, hatte Anglachel, nachdem er sich vor Celebrimbor verneigt und sein Schwert entgegengenommen hatte, einen anderen Anblick als den seiner stolzgeschwellten Soldatenmutter in der Menge gesucht. Die Erkenntnis, wie sehr Erestor seinen kleinen Bruder geliebt hatte, flutete überraschend heftig durch sein gefrorenes Herz und es schmerzte in seiner Brust, wie es das Jahre nicht mehr getan hatte. Dämlicher Alkohol.

„Der ganze Stolz meines Vaters, obwohl er nie wusste, dass er der jüngste General in Celebrimbors Reihen geworden ist. Und der erste, der bei einem Gefecht für ihn starb.“ Auf das vierte folgte ein fünftes Glas. Er wollte das Mitleid in Laswens Gesicht nicht sehen. Und wenn er schon musste, dann wenigstens verschwommen.

„Er hat es auch gesagt. ‚Gehe ein Risiko ein, du kannst in Herzensdingen nur gewinnen.‘ Leider hat er ausgespart, wie viel man tatsächlich verlieren kann. Und als ich danach gehandelt habe, hat er nie mehr mit mir gesprochen“, bitter kroch der Alkohol seine Kehle hinab und Erestor schauerte angewidert. Anglachel hatte ihn bei seinen ersten tollpatschigen Liebesbekundungen gesehen. Da stand er, in seiner glänzend neuen Rüstung, die keinen Kratzer hatte, das Sinnbild eines epischen Helden. Mit aus der Fassung geratenem Gesichtsausdruck, Erestors eigenem so ähnlich. Erestor schnaubte in sein Glas, als er sich an seinen Bruder erinnerte. Plötzlich hatte Anglachel nichts Ruhmreiches mehr an sich gehabt. Nichts würde jemals den Ausdruck des Verrats und der verglimmenden Zuneigung in den Augen seines Bruders übertreffen, der im Nischengang stand. Jeder würdevollen Grazie beraubt.

Noch ein Schluck Zwergenschnaps und das Bild seines Bruders verschwamm in Erestors Kopf zu dem Bild seiner blicklosen Augen, als man seine Leiche geborgen hatte. Unwissend darüber, ob er ihm je verzeihen würde. Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe einmal eine Liebe gegen eine andere getauscht. Ich habe beide verloren.“ 

Wer sagte eigentlich, dass er jetzt wieder eine Liebe tauschen musste? Ging es nicht darum, dass er dieses Mal alles anders, besser machen konnte, weil er vorbereitet war? Ließ sich Liebe überhaupt vergleichen? Weshalb hatte er die Liebe seines Bruders für die Aussicht auf eine Romanze fallen lassen? Und war das überhaupt noch relevant?Schwappende Kreise drehten sich auf dem Boden seines Glases, als er wieder nachschenkte. „Ich glaube, das ist genug“, sagte Laswen sachte und wollte Erestor die Flasche abnehmen. Er knurrte sie an. „Noch bin ich nicht betrunken. Und ich habe neulich auf einer Waldlichtung gelernt, Herr meiner Sinne zu bleiben.“ Dass das ein übertrieben peinlicher und gescheiterter Versuch gewesen war, musste Laswen ja nicht wissen. Der besorgte Blick sah ihm Dämmerschein von Alkohol und Kerzen beinah wie ein Lächeln aus. „Schlimmer als ein Wargangriff kann es nicht werden.“

„Wargs? In der Halle des Feuers unseres Herrn Elrond?“, Erestor zuckte zusammen, als Lindir sich unvermittelt über die Stuhllehne zu ihm beugte. Sein dunkles Haar war noch feucht und trug einen penetranten Gestank nach verschwendetem Alkohol. Außerdem grinste er viel zu linkisch. Obwohl der Zwergenschnaps Erestors Gedanken verlangsamte und sein Kopf watteweich vor sich hinschaukelte, wusste er mit zielsicherer Genauigkeit, dass Lindirs dumme Ideen gleich wieder einen Höhepunkt erreichen würden. Aus Rache für seine Weindusche. „Hey!“, mit betrunkener Eleganz winkte Lindir durch den Raum und Erestor reagiert zu langsam, „Seneschall, ich hoffe, Ihr seid noch nicht betrunken, hier werden Eure Dienste verlangt!“ Der affektive Schlag verfehlte Lindir. Erestor wusste, dass der Alkohol ihn entsetzter aussehen lassen musste, als er das im Normalfall gewillt gewesen wäre, zu zeigen. Er hätte Lindir an den Grauen Anfurten von einer Klippe stoßen sollen. Vor einer Ewigkeit.

Erestors Herz stolperte, als zwischen den Feiernden, gar nicht weit entfernt, eine Gestalt aufblickte. Mit blinzender guter Laune in den Augen, einem einnehmend Lächeln und Erestor fragte sich, wie er ihn bisher hatte übersehen können. Er machte den Wein verantwortlich.

Glorfindel neigte den Kopf, als er zu ihnen vor den Tisch trat. Die Soldaten, mit denen er Karten gespielt hatte, sahen ihm mit schlecht versteckter Neugierde hinterher. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch ganz Erestor: „Wie könnte ich denn behilflich sein?“ Das dunkle Kerzenlicht tanzte in seinen Augen. Es war eine unterschwellige Frage an ihn, ob Glorfindels Anwesenheit erwünscht war. Wieder löste er ein zärtlichen Wohlgefühl in ihm aus. Es war nicht zuletzt der Zwergenschnaps, der die unbeholfenen und wirren Gefühle zur Seite schob und Erestor die Kette von Unsicherheit abnahm.

„Ihr könnt ihn für mich schlagen“, meinte Erestor trocken und deutete auf Lindir, der in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, „das soll das Denkvermögen anregen.“

Die Elben an Glorfindels Tisch stimmten zum Großteil in das Lachen ein, nur Himril schien Erestor offenbar immer noch nicht zu mögen: „Wollt Ihr Euch etwa nicht selbst die Finger schmutzig machen?“ Doch das war gleichgültig, denn vor ihm in Erestors Blickfeld stand Glorfindel, der für ihn lächelte. Er konnte die Augen nicht abwenden, folgte den Spuren des fahlen Lichtscheins des Feuers und erinnert sich an seine erste Begegnung. Was hatte ihn all die Jahrhunderte nur abgehalten? „Nein. Ich würde ihn nur nicht präzise treffen.“

Laswen lachte auf: „Was wisst ihr denn über die Treffsicherheit des Seneschalls?“ Der Alkohol verzögerte die Doppeldeutigkeit einen Moment, während die Involvierten in das raue Gelächter eines anzüglichen Witzes verfielen. Erinnernd an das Risiko, gestärkt vom Alkohol, entschied Erestor sich für die waghalsige Variante. Er fing Glorfindels Blick ein und hielt ihn fest, die Stimme bewusst dunkel von Wein und Schnaps: „Alles.“ Es hätte ein schlechter Scherz sein können. Als nichts anderes schienen es die Lauschenden zu verstehen, denn das Lachen wurde noch ungezügelter. Doch als Erestor sich später, schwer beduselt vom Alkohol auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern machte und den Lärm der Feiernden hinter sich ließ, stieß er keine zwei Biegungen später gegen einen breiten Brustkorb. Erestor schwankte nach vorne, stützte sich an Glorfindels Schultern ab und streckte sich ein wenig mehr, als es tatsächlich nötig gewesen wäre.Der Alkohol ließ ihn die Augen schließen und für Momente den Duft nach Leder und Kaminholz einatmen, vermischt mit der ganz eigenen Note von Glorfindel. Eine große Hand streichelte seine Wange. „Schafft Ihr den Weg?“, murmelte es sanft und Erestor wollte nein sagen, damit Glorfindel ihn nicht losließ. 

„Wollt Ihr einen Abschiedskuss, Seneschall?“

„Seid doch nicht alb -“, sein Herz rutschte hinunter, bevor es einen Satz machte und in unbekannte Höhen sprang. Erestor hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, bevor er ihn küsste. Die Wimpern fielen dunkel auf die Wangen.Glorfindel konnte es ihm nicht gleichtun. Selbstvergessend erschien es ihm, dass für Erestor in dieser Sekunde nur er zählte. Ohne Zweifel, ohne Besinnen. Trunken nicht mehr vom Wein, sondern von seinen Lippen. Schwarzes Haar streifte sein Gesicht. Finger drückten sich kurz heftiger in seine Oberarme, als müsste Erestor sich unsicher auf schwankendem Grund eines rettenden Ankers bedienen. Als Glorfindel wohlig die Augen schloss und sich tiefer zu ihm lehnen wollte, ließ Erestor von ihm ab.

„Schlaft g-“, er brach ab und verschluckte das gut. Glorfindel sah nicht überrascht aus. Auf merkwürdige Weise auch nicht irritiert. Zumindest, soweit Erestors verhangener Geist das beurteilen konnte. Eindeutig war es der Wein, der ihn hatte handeln lassen. Die mentale Notiz, Lindir dafür zu verfluchen, würde hoffentlich auch am Morgen noch hinter dem Vorhang aus betrunkener Duseligkeit hervorblinzeln. Goldenes Haar kippte über seine Schulter, als Glorfindel nachdenklich den Kopf neigte.„Wollt Ihr mich begleiten?“Der nüchterne Teil von Erestors Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Zu Glorfindels Glück war davon nicht mehr viel übrig.Er wollte ihn in seinem Bett haben. Dabei würde er keine gute Trophäe abgeben. Eher ein Mitleidsbekenntnis, das seine Güte unterstreichen könnte. Aber der Wein, der verfluchte Wein, war viel stärker.

„Wenn Ihr mich nochmal küsst?“, faselte der Alkohol. Die Vernunft raufte sich schreiend die Haare. Und Erestor war sich sehr sicher, dass er diesen Ausspruch dem Zwergenschnaps zuordnen musste. Keine elbische Reblese hätte eine solche Unschicklichkeit von seiner Zunge abverlangt. Egal in welchen Massen.

҉


	6. Sechster Kuss

**Sechster Kuss**

Unkoordiniert stolperte Erestor aus seiner Robe und mit Klarheit seiner Gedanken wäre es ihm peinlich gewesen. Glorfindel hielt ihn stabilisierend am Arm fest, während die Welt um ihn herum langsam aufhörte, zu schwanken. „Ist das das erste Mal?“, Erestor sah ihn ungläubig an und das verschmitzte Funkeln in Glorfindels Augen ließen offen, ob er die Trunkenheit oder das Ausziehen meinte.

„Wollt Ihr mich beleidigen?“, fragte er schräg über die Schulter, als er in Richtung des Bettes taumelte. Farbpunkte des Kaminflackerns verfingen sich in goldenen Haarsträhnen und verruchte Schatten streichelten über die Gesichtszüge des anderen. Glorfindel folgte ihm mit bedachten Schritten. Die schweren Bettdecken sanken hinunter, als der andere sich neben ihm auf dem Bett niederließ. Erestors Magen wurde flau und sein rationaler Gedankenteil war sich sicher, dass das nicht am Alkohol lag. 

„Nichts läge mir ferner“, er hörte mehr den Ton als die Bedeutung, zu sehr von seinem einnehmenden Blick abgelenkt. Es brauchte einen Moment, bevor Erestor sich räusperte und für den schlechten Scherz entschied: „Würde eine Jungfrau ungeniert halbnackt vor Euch stehen?“ Er deutete hinunter auf seine Beinkleider, die als letztes übrig geblieben waren.

Glorfindel lachte. Tief und mit einer Sanftheit in den Augen, die Erestor durch den Nebel des Alkohols kaum richtig begreifen konnte.

„Versteckt sich Eure humorvolle Seite immer hinter Euren biestigen Kommentaren?“

„Natürlich“, Erestor biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lehnte sich näher an Glorfindel. Seine Augen immer noch verschleiert, stießen ihre Hände auf der Decke aneinander, „wisst Ihr nicht, wie schwer es ist, sich einen Ruf aufzubauen, der auch westlich der See gefürchtet ist?“

Glorfindel lachte schon wieder. Dieses Mal war Erestor ihm so nahe, dass er die Vibration unter der Haut spürte und sachte von dem dunklen Ton eingelullt wurde. Er strich wie zufällig über Glorfindels Handrücken. Obwohl der Seneschall nicht hinsah, blitzten seine Augen kurz auf.

„Dann geht Ihr ein nicht geringes Risiko ein, wenn Ihr Euch mir offenbart?“

„Wenn Ihr es jemandem sagt, töte ich Euch.“

Finger in seinem Hemd, die Drohung rau auf der Zunge. Wie war er auf Glorfindels Schoß gerutscht? Wieso überließ er seinen betrunkenen Gelüsten freien Willen? Der Blick des anderen traf ihn schon wieder und Erestor schauerte wohlig. Hände stützten ihn an den Hüften, er sah hinauf. Erestor war über Glorfindel, neigte den Kopf und küsste ihn mit offenen Lippen und einem dunklen Knurren. Nur eine Sekunde, bevor er ihm auswich, schmunzelte.„Ach, Ihr könntet mich töten?“ Erestor schnappte nach ihm, mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit wich Glorfindel aus, packte sein Gesicht und zog ihn selbst zu sich. Feucht und tief, als wollten sie einander mit Unschicklichkeit übertrumpfen. Dort, wo er sich zuvor in die Lippe gebissen hatte, pochte sein Herzschlag und Glorfindel schien es noch zu verstärken. Sie fielen hinunter auf die Decken. Überwältigt von ersehnter Nähe verbannte Erestor richtige Entscheidungen, fuhr unter fremde Kleidung, zerrte sie vom Körper, berührte nackte Haut, tastete tiefer. Glorfindel stockte.

„Nicht“, wehrte er ihn sanft ab, hielt seine Hände auf.

„Glaubt Ihr, ich könnte keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen?“

„Ihr seid betrunken.“ Erestor wusste es. Trotzdem schmerzte die Zurückweisung.

„Wenn Ihr nicht mit mir schlafen wollt, könnt Ihr es sagen.“

Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. „Euer Hang zur Missinterpretation in ungesprochenen Belangen ist wirklich erstaunlich.“ Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihm eigen war, fand er die richtigen Worte. Sie ließen das Herz aufgehen und berührten, was kaum jemand je in Erestor erwartet hätte.

„Für eine Nacht bist du mir zu schade.“ Einfach so, als hätte die Vertraulichkeit nur auf eine Anrede gewartet, ging es viel leichter.

Er lehnte sich über Erestor, das letzte Kerzenlicht tauchte ihn in rotes Flammenleuchten. Glorfindel brauchte nur eine Hand, um seinen Körper ausgestreckt unter sich festzuhalten. Die goldenen Locken verfingen sich an seinen Mundwinkeln, ungebunden rahmten sie sich um sein Gesicht. Erestor wackelte an seinem Handgelenk, Glorfindels loser Druck öffnete sich sofort und mit Neugier folgte er dem Ziel der Hand. Die auf seiner Wange verharrte. Weiches Fingerstupsen auf der Haut. Erestor hatte die Lippen in stummer Faszination leicht geöffnete, als er Pfade auf Glorfindels Gesicht nachzeichnete, die er selbst nicht kannte. „Was machst du?“, murmelte er, abgelenkt von der plötzlich eindeutig drängend aufgerichteten Lust zwischen Erestors Beinen, die gegen seine Hüfte drückte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als Glorfindel sich dagegen bewegte.

„Ich erinnere mich“, er hätte es fast überhört, das Hauchen zwischen dem Stöhnen, sobald er ihre Körpermitten aufeinander brachte. Heißes Verlangen, tiefes Drängen. Erestor griff nach seiner Schulter, Glorfindel presste ihn weiter in die Laken. „Woran?“

Erestor schloss die Augen, ließ die Hände sinken und seufzte unter der Reibung, die Glorfindels Bewegung auslöste. „An den Moment, als ich erkannt habe, wie schön du bist.“ Ein bisschen war es die Nachwehe des Alkohols, sonst hätte Erestor sich diese Ehrlichkeit wohl verboten. Obwohl Glorfindel nach diesem Kompliment fast noch besser aussah. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das jemals sagen würdest.“ Oder war es nur das erfreute Lächeln?

„Mmh“, wisperte Erestor, zog sich an seinen Schulter nach oben und küsste ihn, „du bist schön. Noch schöner als damals in der Kaminhalle von Mithlond.“ Glorfindel lachte weich und stupste ihre Nasen aneinander. „So lange schon?“ Selbst der Zwergenschnaps konnte Erestors Augenrollen nicht verhindern: „Als hättest du mein unsicheres Anhimmeln nicht gesehen.“ Glorfindels Augen blitzten wissend und er stoppte Erestors Hände, die sich schon wieder in seine Beinkleider stehlen wollten. Frustriert ließ er sich zurücksinken. „Du würdest es bereuen“, erklärte Glorfindel sanft, „und ich auch, wenn du mich morgen wieder von dir stößt.“

Erestor stützte sich zu ihm hoch und der Wein machte ihn mutig.„Ich möchte dich nur fühlen. Versprochen. Nüchtern wäre das der Unmöglichkeit zuträglich.“

„Was hält dich nüchtern davon ab?“, Glorfindel beobachtete, wie seine Hände seinen entblößten Brustkorb entlang fuhren, hier und da innehielten, ihn ertasteten. Er lächelte. Erestor lächelte zurück. „Du wirst aufhören, mich so anzusehen, wenn du erkennst, wer ich wirklich bin.“ Was ich getan habe. Vor langer Zeit. Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. Glorfindel wusste nicht, wie er ihn anblickte. Aber wenn es nur ein wenig die Ähnlichkeit von dem Ausdruck in Erestors Augen hatte, konnte er sich ungefähr vorstellen, wieso er das unter keinen Umständen aufgeben wollte.

„Und wer sagt, dass ich das nicht schon lange weiß?“ Erestor küsste die Muskulatur an seinem Bauch. Glorfindels Körper war zu breit, um athletisch genannt zu werden. Aber die Stärke strotzte durch jede einzelne Faser, die Erestors in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte. Als junger Elb hatte er sich immer gewünscht, einmal so auszusehen. Berühren zu dürfen war kein schlechter Kompromiss, stellte er fest.

„Wieso nur denkst du so schlecht von dir selbst? Und glaubst, du könntest mir nicht genügen? Weißt du nicht-“, Glorfindel zog geräuschvoll den Atem ein, als Erestor die nackte Haut unter seinen Hosen berührte. Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr sagen, ob er Glorfindel bewusst unterbrochen hatte oder zu sehr in seiner Erkundung vertieft gewesen war, um die Bedeutung in den Worten des anderen zu überhören. Sie knieten wieder voreinander auf der Matratze und Glorfindel schloss seine Finger um Erestors Handgelenk, ein letzter Versuch, ihn abzuhalten. Im direkten Vergleich war seine Hand riesig, obwohl die Unterarme des Gelehrten mit Sicherheit zehn Bücher mühelos wuchten konnten.  
„Lass mich“, Schauer von der Stimme, nah an seinem Ohr. Eine Hand, die sein hartes Geschlecht entlangstreichelte. Ohne Druck. Glorfindel ruckte mit den Hüften nach vorne, lehnte sich an Erestor. Ein Kuss auf seine Wange. „Ich fühle nur, habe ich doch versprochen.“

Glorfindel stöhnte und legte die Stirn auf seiner Schulter ab. Ein paar Minuten konnte Erestor das Gewicht seines Körpers halten, bis er sich auf den Rücken fallen ließ und den anderen mit sich zog. Pulsierende strömte die Lust unter Erestors Fingern. Glorfindel küsste seinen Hals und streichelte seine Seiten, bis er zitterte. Als er das Gesicht drehte, blickte Glorfindel ihn unverwandt an. „Wie könnte ich dich jemals nicht so ansehen“, murmelte er rau und seine Lippen schmeckten nach Ehrlichkeit und einer Süße, die Erestor nicht einordnen konnte. 

Später, als das Feuer beinah erloschen war, nur ein leichtes Glimmen den Raum erwärmte, schlief Glorfindel und Erestor konnte kaum atmen. Fröstelnd war er in die Schatten zurückgekehrt, hinter spärliches Mobiliar, an dessen filigranen Lehnen sich seine Finger verkrampften. Unfähig, die Augen von jenem zu wenden, der ihm die tiefsten Sehnsüchte aus gehütetem Selbstvergessen entreißen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn sich der Rücken im Funkenspiel hob und die Muskeln die Feuernarben malte, die die Valar ihm erlassen hatten, rutschten Glorfindels Locken über sein Gesicht. Erestor hörte auf, in der Stille seiner Gedanken nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Sie ließen sein Herz schlagen, sie zitterten in seinen Fingern, sie perlten zwischen seinen Lippen. Wäre Glorfindel wach gewesen, hätte er es nicht übersehen können. Doch als er sich am Morgen die Augen rieb und die Laken von seiner Brust rutschten, war das Feuer heruntergebrannt und Erestor verschwunden. 

҉

Es war die erste kühlere Nacht dieses Sommers, die eine Veränderung ankündigte. Erestor tippte abwechselnd mit den Fingern auf das Geländer des Balkons. Noch vom Mittsommernachtsball verkatert hatten die Musiker sanftere Töne in der Halle des Feuers angestimmt und die weichen Noten schwebten windgetragen zu Erestor hinaus, prallten an den Torbögen ab und er wusste, dass er an den Säulen lehnte, noch ehe er etwas gesagt hatte.

Erestor musste sich nicht umdrehen, um die verschränkten Arme zu sehen, das schiefe Lächeln und abwartende Funkeln in den Augen. Er trommelte weiter mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Balustrade. Ein Spiel um Sturheit? Das gewann er allemal. In seinem Rücken hörte er ein resigniertes Seufzen. Erestor sah weiterhin hinunter in das Tal, während die Sonne zwischen den Berghängen unterging.

„Weißt du, manchmal glaube ich, dass ich tatsächlich eine Schwäche dafür habe, mir Schwierigkeiten anzulachen“, Erestor schloss die Augen, spürte Glorfindels Blick, als er neben ihn trat.

„Das fällt dir erst jetzt auf?“, spöttelte er und traute sich immer noch nicht, aufzublicken. Seine Stimme hatte nur die Hälfte ihres sonstigen Sarkasmus. Glorfindel stupste ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du dich jedes Mal betrinken musst, um nett zu mir zu sein, fürchte ich, muss ich ein Veto einlegen.“ Erestor mahlte mit dem Kiefer, sah jedoch weiterhin geradeaus. Er wollte das sachte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht sehen, wollte Glorfindels schönes Gesicht nicht in seiner Nähe haben, während sich die Bruchstücke der letzten Nacht erst noch ordneten. Also entschloss sich sein Sarkasmus, die Zügel in die Hand zu nehmen: „Ich bitte dich, wann war ich jemals nicht formvollendet freundlich zu dir?“ Da war er ja, der richtige Tonfall. Seine Stimme zitterte auch kaum noch.

Glorfindel verkniff sich ein Lachen, doch ein bisschen Amüsement tanzte noch um seine Worte: „Das war nicht unbedingt ein anstandsgemäßer Abschied heute Morgen.“ Kaminfeuer, dunkles Stöhnen. Nähe. Glorfindels Duft überall um Erestor, die Wärme seines Körpers auf seiner Haut. Erestor schloss für einen Moment die Augen und war sich doch sicher, dass sein schweres Einatmen nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

Jetzt sah er doch zu Seite, hin zu Glorfindel, der entspannt am Geländer lehnte, den rechten Arm darauf abgestützt. Er hatte sein Haar locker zusammengebunden und trug schwarze Reitkleidung. In der Dämmerung sah er verboten gut aus. „Du wirkst gar nicht entrüstet darüber.“

Konnte dieser Elb nichts anderes als lächeln? „Ich hatte es mir schon gedacht“, Glorfindel zuckte mit den Schultern und seine Lippen zuckten. 

Erestor erstickte ein ungläubiges Geräusch. „Dass ich unhöflich bin?“

„Dass du deine eigene Verwirrung über Höflichkeit stellen würdest.“ Treffer. Wie machte Glorfindel das?

„Nicht jeder würde mir penetrant hinterherlaufen.“

„Nicht jeder würde sich eingehender für deine Beweggründe interessieren.“

Glorfindel hielt seinen Blick fest, der einen Moment gedroht hatte, Erestor zu entgleiten. „Erzähle sie mir. Nachher, ich komme zu dir“, er öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas einwerfen, doch Glorfindel fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Und kein Wein.“

Etwas zitterte in gespannter Erwartung in Erestors Herz, bevor ihm eine andere Tatsache bewusst wurde: „Habt Ihr Euch gerade selbst eingeladen?“

Glorfindel zwinkerte ihm zu: „Ich dachte, wir seien über jegliche Höflichkeitsfloskeln hinaus?“

҉


	7. Siebter Kuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Cameo-Auftritte:_  
>  Elenwe, Vanyar aus Aman, Frau von Turgon.  
> Fingon, der Kühne, ehemaliger Hoher König der Noldor.  
> Turgon, ehemaliger König von Gondolin, Elenwes Mann.

**Siebter Kuss**

Es wäre ein Einfaches gewesen, Erestor im Angesicht von einem klischeehaften Versuch, es besser zu machen, zu widersprechen. Doch Glorfindel schwieg einen Moment, lehnte sich den warmen Sonnenstrahlen entgegen.

„Du hast es kein zweites Mal getestet. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du keine Zuneigung empfinden könntest oder nicht wüsstest, mit ihr umzugehen. Jede erste Liebe ist überfordernd und es ist die Willkür dessen, für wen sich unser Herz entscheidet, wie wir sie erleben. Besonders, wenn wir noch jung und unerfahren sind.“  
Es geschah nicht häufig, dass Erestor sich den Überlegungen eines anderen nicht gewachsen fühlte. Oder, dass er einem Elb begegnete, der mit einigen schlichten Sätzen offenbaren konnte, wie viel älter er war.

„Noch geschwollener hättest du es nicht ausdrücken können?“, ein leichtes Sticheln im Unterton.  
Glorfindels Augen funkelten und er wusste, dass er einen Teil des harten Eises in Erestors Brust gebrochen hatte. Es würde dauern, bis es vollständig verschwunden war, aber es war keine vergebliche Mühe mehr. Zumindest ein Teil seiner Überheblichkeit kehrte schon zurück.

Als könnte Erestor die Gedanken in ihm lesen, fuhr er fort: „Du wirst Geduld mit mir haben müssen.“

Eine Sekunde starrte Glorfindel ihn verblüfft an, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sein kräftiger Körper fiel nach hinten auf die vernachlässigten Decken, Glorfindel stützte sich auf seine Arme ab. Das Lachen ließ seine Brust zittern und seine Beine wanken. Erestor schlug ihm aus dem Affekt heraus auf die Schulter.

„Ach“, gluckste Glorfindel, das Wort beinah von dem nächsten tiefen Lachen verschluckt, „werde ich Geduld haben müssen?“

Erestor holte noch ein zweites Mal aus und verfluchte Glorfindels Soldatendasein, als seine eigenen Finger mehr knackten, als die fremde Schulter. Ein bisschen musste er doch mitlächeln, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass jeder halbwegs Normaldenkende längst vor Erestor die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Glorfindel hatte eine überraschend hohe Ausdauer bewiesen, ihm hinterherzulaufen.

„Erzählst du mir zum Ausgleich etwas, was dich weniger perfekt macht?“

Glorfindel lehnte sich, immer noch schmunzelnd zu ihm zurück.  
„Um mein absolut sagenhaftes Heldentum zu zerstören?“

„Fürchtest du dich?“, spöttelte Erestor und bereute es sofort, als sich die fremden Arme unter seinen Händen anspannten.

Ein Schatten flog über Glorfindels Blick. „Was ist, wenn sich deine Meinung über mich ändert? Wenn du mich mit anderen Augen siehst?“ Es war die gleiche Angst, die Erestor Stunden zuvor nicht zu äußern vermocht hatte.  
„Dann werde ich dich wohl aus dem Bett werfen“, scherzte er, ohne die Schärfe von Wahrheit und lächelte ihn an. Golden krauste sich eine verirrte Locke um Erestors Finger und der kurze Anschein von zweifelndem Unbehagen verblasste. Da war er, der erste Riss in der Perfektion. Merkwürdigerweise entstellte er Glorfindel nicht, sondern machte ihn noch stärker zu ihm selbst, dass Erestor schauerte.

Auf Glorfindels Wangen zeichneten sich Grübchen, als er lächelte und zu erzählen begann: „Mein Vater war ein Fürst der Vanyar in Aman und diente Prinzessin Elenwe. Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, im Sippenmord von Alqualonde zu kämpfen und Unschuldige zu morden. Er fiel unter den Fluch der Noldor und nahm mich, entgegen dem Wunsch meiner Mutter, über die Helcaraxe mit nach Beleriand.“

Es klang wie ein Traum, als Glorfindel von dem Aufgang der Sonne berichtete, den sprießenden Blumen zu den Füßen der Scharen. Wie ein Wunder war es ihnen erschienen, nach der langen, eisigen Wüstenlandschaft, in welcher sie gelebt hatten. Sein Gesicht wurde dunkler, als er von der ersten Schlacht gegen die Orks berichtete und wie die Noldor trotz ihrer Unerfahrenheit in Gefechten verlustreich gewinnen konnten.

„Mein Vater starb in einem späteren Gefecht. Kurz, bevor Fingon den Sohn Feanors rettete. Ich wurde für volljährig erklärt und führte seine Aufgabe fort, Elenwes Mann, Turgon, zu dienen“, die Emotionen in Glorfindels Stimme schwankten durch das Vergessen der Zeit und tasteten nur rudimentär das an, was er dabei einst tief empfunden haben musste.  
„Er war kein einfacher Elb. Ganz ein Noldo, mit geistreicher Schläue, unabdingbarem Tatendrang und krankhaftem Wissensdurst. Aber ebenso missgünstig und konzentriert auf seinen Hass gegenüber dem, was ihm schaden könnte. Was er nicht verstehen wollte, wurde verurteilt. Eine Zeit lang festigte er damit Stabilität, auf lange Sicht besiegelte er seinen Untergang.“  
Schmerz in seinen Augen, glimmend aus der jahrtausendealten Gewissheit, dass Glorfindel die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen konnte, obwohl er geahnt hatte, dass nichts Gutes aus ihr entspringen würde.

Er atmete tief ein und hatte während des Sprechens die Augen geschlossen: „Ich entsagte Turgon an dem Tag die Treue, als er seinen Bruder dafür verachtete, einen anderen Mann zu lieben“, Glorfindel fing seinen Blick ein, wünschte sich Verständnis. Erestors Vorwurf, der Seneschall sei untreu, huschte am Rand seines Verstandes und erst jetzt wusste er, wie schrecklich Glorfindel dieser Vorwurf getroffen haben musste. Weil er glaubt, dass er es tatsächlich gewesen ist.

„Trotzdem wurde ich einer seiner Fürsten in Gondolin, trotzdem war ich ihm stets ein guter Berater, trotzdem kämpfte ich Schlachten zu seinen Gunsten. Er vertraute mir seine Schwester an, er verzieh mir, dass ich sie ihren Willen durchsetzen ließ und sie im Wald einen Sinda heiratete. Doch meine Loyalität war ungesprochen verraucht und ich habe niemals einen Versuch getätigt, Turgon davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Es gibt einen Grund, weshalb ich die Flüchtlinge auf Idrils geheimem Pfad schützte und nicht meinen König, mit dem ich lange schon gebrochen hatte.“

Das Verstehen schoss so schnell durch Erestors Gedanken, dass er beinah stolperte, als er es festhalten und ausdrücken wollte: „Du hast Fingon geliebt.“

Liebe hatte Glorfindel seine Treue verraten lassen. Er war wie Erestor. Genau wie Erestor.

„Vermutlich habe ich ungesund für ihn geschwärmt“, nutzte Glorfindel mit einem Augenzwinkern Erestors Worte, „es war unmöglich, Fingon nicht zu lieben, wenn man seiner Gegenwart länger ausgesetzt war. Um ihn war es immer Tag, strahlend hell. Er war nur der Gerechtigkeit verpflichtet, hasste niemanden außer Morgoth und die Valar beschenkten ihn trotz der aufopferungsvollen Hingabe zu seinem Volk nur mit dem Tod.“

Die unerfüllte Sehnsucht gab Glorfindels Augen eine merkwürdige Traurigkeit, vergleichbar eines Schattenwunsches, der niemals in Erfüllung gehen würde. Mit einer Sicherheit, die auch über Erestors verletztes Herz verhängt worden war, wusste er, dass Glorfindel sich ebenso vor einer Wiederholung seiner ersten Zuneigung und deren schmählichen Endes fürchtete. Wie er selbst.

Erestor hatte die Beine verschränkt und saß mit geradem Rücken auf dem Bett. Als müsste er sich vor der Gewissheit wappnen, dass sie beide gebrandmarkte Kinder waren, denen eine erste Liebe auf gewisse Weise verwehrt worden war.

Es war Glorfindels schiefes Lächeln, das die angespannte Stille ein Stückchen löste und Erestors unangebrachter Humor, der sie aufbrach.

„Überlasse die poetischen Heldensagen über Prinz Fingon doch bitte Lindir.“

Er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und mit einem warmen Klopfen seines Herzens lehnte der andere sich gegen ihn, schmunzelte. „Vielleicht brauchte ich nur einen Ausgleich dafür, dass ich selbst mehr verehrt wurde, als ich dachte, zu verdienen?“

„Ruhm und Ehre sind unwichtig“, Erestor malte die blassen Narben der Feuerpeitsche des Balrogs nach, „außerdem ist es unschicklich, über Verflossene im Bett zu sprechen.“

Glorfindel verstand den Wink durch das kurze, nagende Gefühl von unbegründeter Eifersucht. Sie hatte sich in Erestors Stirn gegraben, nur für einen Moment. Doch dieser hatte gereicht, um ihn näher rutschen zu lassen und mit sanftem Umarmen seiner ehrlichen Nähe zu versichern. Vergangenheit war Vergangenheit. „Ich weiß, dass du das weißt“, Glorfindel umschloss unter der Decke Erestors Beine, der zuerst zurückzucken wollte „du suchst nie nach Lob oder der Gunst anderer Elben. Du bist immer nur du.“

Erestors Blick wurde weicher und die Falten auf der Stirn glätteten sich. „Ich fürchte, du hast mich in der grauen Einöde meines Sarkasmus zu sehr stilisiert. Ich strebe nach Anerkennung. Besonders meiner eigenen.“

Glorfindel lachte: „Dann hast du dir den mit Abstand härtesten Richter ausgesucht.“

„Das ist vielleicht mehr ein Selbstschutzmechanismus. Eigentlich bin ich unausstehlich, weil ich glaube, dass ich dir nicht genügen könnte.“ Erestors Herz klopfte zu schnell, als die Wahrheit ihm schneller von der Zunge glitt, als er sie aufhalten konnte. Glorfindels geweitete Augen gaben ihm recht, dass er sich unerwartet weit geöffnet hatte. Allerdings nicht unerfreulich. „Und doch hast du nie etwas getan, um dich in mein Blickfeld zu rücken.“

Erestor lachte und nahm das Abschweifen im Gespräch mit einem sanften Streicheln über Glorfindels Brustkorb an. „Allen Anscheins nach habe ich das völlig ohne mein Zutun geschafft.“

Der andere fing seine Hand ein, küsste jeden Finger einzeln. „Ich mochte, dass du mich nicht erkannt hast. In der Halle des Feuers an den Grauen Anfurten. Als ich dir meinen Namen nannte, warst du nicht erschrocken oder unterwürfig. Sondern du hast meine nasse Kleidung kritisiert.“

„Andere hätten das als Unhöflichkeit verstanden.“

„Du nimmst eine Situation, wie sie kommt.“

„Ich bin im Angesicht von Blut und Tod vor deine Füße gefallen.“

„Deiner Verteidigung zum Trotz: Ich habe dich das erste Mal gestoßen.“ Glorfindel sah das bittere Verziehen seiner Lippen und streichelte über Erestors Schläfe, hinunter zu seinem Mund. Mit einem Stippen seiner Finger zog er ein Lächeln in die Mundwinkel. Erestor lachte und stützte sich mit dem Oberkörper auf. Glorfindels Hand folgte der Bewegung, tanzte weiter über sein Kinn, den Hals hinab. Fingerspitzen auf seiner Brust, dann auf seinem Bauch und tiefer hinunter. Das dämmernde Licht zeichnete seine Gesichtszüge weich. Erestors Augen waren halb geschlossen, die Unterlippe glänzte, als er mit der Zunge darüber fuhr.

Glorfindel ließ sich mit sachtem Druck gegen die Schulter umstoßen und dieses Mal war Erestor es, der seine Bewegungen führte. Er presste seine Waden gegen Glorfindels Hüften, lehnte sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln nach vorne. Ein kurzes Gefühl von Unsicherheit, ob der andere Erestors wagemutiges Vorstoßen zulassen würde. Doch Glorfindel ließ sich mit der gleichen Hingabe verführen, die er zuvor selbst angewendet hatte. Dieses Mal fanden sich ihre Körper einfacher, schmiegten sich schneller aneinander, sodass keiner von ihnen am Ende noch wusste, ob sie überhaupt je entzweit gewesen waren.

Glorfindel schloss die Augen, spürte Erestors Zittern, als er sich auf ihn und um ihn sinken ließ. Seine Hände fanden ihn zielgerichtet und stützten ihn in seinen Bewegungen. Alles, was schmerzhafte Erinnerungen gehalten hatte, schwand in den Blicken des anderen. Als Erestor sich fallen ließ, fing Glorfindel ihn auf.

҉


	8. Epilog: Sommerberührung

**Epilog - Sommerberührung**

Sobald eine Geschichte den ersten Anstoß bekam, war sie ähnlich eines Gewitters in den heißen Tagen des Hochsommers kaum aufzuhalten. Zuerst wehte ein laues Lüftchen die Wolkendecken am Firmament zusammen, ehe die Brise die Fensterläden klappern ließ. Licht blitzte zwischen den Himmelsklüften und leuchtete das Unausweichliche aus. Donner im Hintergrund, aufgewirbelte Pergamente in den hohen Ratszimmern von Bruchtal, die verschlossen wurden, um den rasch prasselnden Regen nicht hineinzulassen. Der Bruinen gurgelte und spiegelte die Blitze, während plitschende Tropfen seinen Flusslauf wilder machten.

Die Schauer wurden irgendwann sachte weniger, die Sonne blinzelte verstohlen erneut über die Zinnen. Aufgeweichte Erde dünstete den Geruch von frischem Leben, während die Blumen ihre Köpfe hoben. Alles fühlte sich geborgener, wärmer an. Leuchtete heller. Der ureigene Duft von Sommergewitter benebelte den Geist.

Während die Welt wild peitschte, schien er selbst mit einer überraschenden Ruhe in seinem Inneren gesegnet zu sein. Mit stoischer Gelassenheit hatte Erestor die Korrespondenz mit dem Hochkönig hingenommen, obwohl in Lindon ein Sturm tobte. Die Numenorer trugen ihren Hochmut offen zur Schau und manchmal erreichte die Kunde sogar Glorfindels Brauen, wenn er über Erestors Schulter einen Brief mitlas. Die Sorge grub sich dann unschön auf seine Stirn. Doch ganz gleich, wie sehr alles um sie herum aus den Fugen geriet, hatte Erestor auf eine besonnene Art seine Angst vor dem Morgen verloren.

Wenn er in Glorfindels Bett erwachte und einen Moment nur im nebligen Duft von ihm dahinschweben konnte, mit einem Schließen der Augen noch den Druck seiner Berührung auf der Haut wahrnehmen konnte, war es nicht wichtig, was der Tag brachte. Dann konnte ihn kein Ungeschick seiner Angestellten ärgern oder ein Brief aus den Hallen des Königs erschüttern. Auch, wenn er die viel zu schweren Arme von sich schieben musste und sogar noch vor Glorfindel durch Elronds Haus zu seinem Ratszimmer aufbrach, schien ein leuchtender Teil von Fröhlichkeit immer bei ihm zu sein.

Glorfindel war oft Wochen fort und patrouillierte mit den Soldaten an den Grenzen von Bruchtal. Manchmal bildete er einen Teil der Eskorte nach Lindon oder in den Großen Grünwald. Dann gab es tagelang kein Wort von ihm oder seinem Verbleib, doch mit einer schier unfassbaren Gelassenheit einer elbischen Verbindung wartete Erestor auf seine Rückkehr und begrüßte ihn mit zynischen Kommentaren über seine Hygiene in der Eingangshalle.

Sie hatten es nicht geäußert, nicht wirklich, dass sie so etwas wie zusammengehörten. Aber fast jeder im Letzten Heimeligen Haus schien es zu wissen. Manchmal sprach Glorfindel Erestor auf die Gerüchte an, die er geflüstert hinter seinem Rücken vernommen hatte und Erestor neckte ihn damit, dass man sich das in seiner Anwesenheit noch nie getraut hatte. (Und niemals trauen würde.) Meist artete es in eine Kabbelei über mangelnde Autorität aus, die in warmer Nähe und vertrauter Umarmung endete. 

Überhaupt bemerkte Erestor, dass Glorfindel eine nicht enden wollende Ausdauer in Bezug auf körperlichen Kontakt zu haben schien. Er war es, der ihn von einem Gang vom Arbeits- in die Ratszimmer für Sekunden abpasste, in eine Nische zog und küsste. Für wenige Momente nur, bevor er Erestor mit einem strahlenden Lächeln stehen ließ und weiter seiner Wege zog. Zu Beginn hatte es ihm ein verblüfftes Augenbrauen hochziehen entlockt, mittlerweile lenkte er Glorfindels Bedürfnis nach Nähe auf seine eigenen Bahnen.

Es störte Erestor mit jedem Mal weniger, wenn der andere sich in der Halle des Feuers zu ihm setzte und so tat, als würde er die Sorgen von seiner Stirn küssen. Zu der unendlichen Verwunderung der anderen Anwesenden, deren beklemmende Ausrufe sich meist um Glorfindels waghalsiges Vorpreschen in Bezug auf den Großkanzler drehten. Aber auch daran gewöhnten sie sich viel zu schnell. Wirklich gebrochen war das Eis jedoch erst, als Himril seinen unlauteren Witz über die Vorliebe des Seneschalls für kratzbürstige Wesen wiederholte und in der Panik der Soldaten, als sie mit einem angstvollen Fingerdeut auf Erestors Anwesenheit aufmerksam machten, der Großkanzler nach einem Moment der Stille anfing, zu lachen.

Mit einem Augenzwinkern, das sonst Glorfindel vorbehalten war, aber mit dem klirrenden Sarkasmus, der ein unverrückbarer Teil von Erestors Stimme zu sein schien, meinte er bloß: „Offensichtlich scheint mein Liebster einen Hang zu Schwierigkeiten zu besitzen. Immerhin hat er auch euch immer noch nicht entlassen.“

Während die ersten Soldaten in das zögerliche Lachen einstimmten, war es Thólinnas, dessen Arm schon lange nicht mehr in einem Verband steckte, der den Scherz weiter flocht.

„Liebster? Dürft Ihr ihn noch nicht Biestreiter nennen?“, ein tiefer Zug aus seiner Pfeife und er hielt sich gerade noch zurück, ihn in das Gesicht des Großkanzlers zu pusten. Dessen Augen blitzten auf eine verquere Art zwischen Amüsement und Zurechtweisung.

„Nicht zu übermütig, Leutnant“, spöttelte Erestor als Antwort, „sonst überzeuge ich den Seneschall, Euch zu degradieren.“ Immer noch gefangen darin, ob der Scherz auch als solcher gemeint war, brauchte es das listige Funkeln in Erestors Blick und den fast tonlosen Nachschub: „Und wer sagt, er würde mich reiten?“, ehe grölendes Gelächter folgte.

Glorfindel musste sich in den Wochen darauf unflätige Witze gefallen lassen, denen er mit seiner urtypischen Fröhlichkeit begegnete. Nur nachts schwankte seine Zuneigung zu einer beinah besitzergreifenden Leidenschaft um, die Erestor mehr als einmal in den tauben Zauber von Erfüllung versetzte. Wann immer Glorfindel ihn reizte, doch die Oberhand gewinnen zu wollen, warf er ihn mit einer übermächtigen und wilden Kraft nieder. Wenn er sich in ihn schob war er rücksichtsloser, hielt seine Beine kräftiger fest und erlaubte kaum ein Zittern. Jedes Aufbegehren drehte Glorfindel in ein Stöhnen, presste Erestor unter und sich selbst tief in ihn. Den schnappenden Lippen ausweichend. Kein einziges Mal verlor Glorfindel dabei die Kontrolle, kein einziges Mal ebbte die Wärme seines Blickes für Erestor ab. Doch waren es diese Momente, in welchen er Glorfindel als beinah überirdisch schön empfand und sich tatsächlich den Tag über manchmal in Träumen von seiner Gestalt verlor.

Es war einer dieser Unachtsamkeiten, die Erestor das von Cuileth aufgestellte Abendbrot umwerfen ließ. Noch während er ein Tuch zum Trocknen in den Tiefen seines Schreibtisches suchte, wünschte er den Tee nach Mordor und zurück.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Bruchtal neuerdings zu extravaganter Sprache neigt“, Glorfindels Augen blitzten fröhlich und sein Lächeln war strahlend schön. Eindeutig zum Mitlächeln. Erestor fragte sich, wie er es jemals geschafft hatte, sich nicht von Glorfindels guter Laune anstecken zu lassen. Seine Stimme war sanft neckend, als er das Tuch bei Seite legte und aufschaute.

„Für gewöhnlich hört sie zu dieser späten Stunde niemand.“  
Glorfindel trat ganz über die Türschwelle hinein auf Erestor zu.

„Du hast heute gar keinen bissigen Unterton“, er beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, eine seiner Hände stützte sich mit einem Rascheln auf den Pergamenten ab. Die andere strich über Erestors Wange, zog mit dem Daumen leicht an der Unterlippe. Ein Schmunzeln auf Glorfindels Mund, als der andere mit den Zähnen nach seinem Finger schnappte.

„Freue dich nicht zu früh. Ich beiße jetzt anders.“

Glorfindel lachte, zog seine Hand jedoch nicht weg, verstärkte viel mehr den Druck und lud Erestor damit ein, sich näher zu ihm zu lehnen.  
„Das hat hoffentlich auch niemand gehört“, sagte er, das Lachen wich einem weichen Lächeln, bevor er Erestors Lippen berührte, ein sanftes Streicheln auf der Haut.

Hände an den Wangen, goldenes Haar vor seinen Augen und Lippen voller Zuneigung auf seinen. Erestors Hände krampften sich an seinen Seiten zusammen, während er Glorfindels Nähe mit offenen Augen betrachtete. Hastiger Herzschlag. Warmes Brennen in seinen Lenden.

„Halt“, knurrte Erestor, als sich seine Ärmel unverkennbar mit dem restlichen Tee vollsogen und sich kleine Tropfen auf seine Arbeit schmierten, „du ruinierst mein Tageswerk.“

Glorfindel schmunzelte, glitt mit einer Hand hinunter zu seinem Hintern.  
„Ach?“, meinte er ungerührt, drückte zu und umschlang Erestors Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Ein Poltern, als letzterer gegen den Schreibtisch stürzte, der immer noch zwischen ihnen stand. Glorfindel hielt einen Moment inne, suchte nach einem Unwohlsein. Erestor pustete konsterniert über seine Lippen.

„Du machst meine Knie zittrig“, presste er rau hervor und vielleicht war auch Glorfindel klar, dass Erestor damit sein Schicksal selbst besiegelt hatte. Große Hände an seinen Seiten, warmer Druck von schwielenzermürbten Fingern.

„Ich kann dich festhalten“, murmelte er, küsste zuerst Erestors Stirn, seine Wangen, bis er zu seinen Lippen kam.

Ein Rucken seiner Arme und Erestors Knie schrammten über die Pergamente, den Tee und das Holz des Schreibtischs, als Glorfindel ihn mit einem bestimmten Ziehen zu sich zog. Völlig außer Acht lassend, was er damit wieder ruinierte. Erestor hätte es nicht egaler sein können.

Jedes Quäntchen von Glorfindel, das näher bei ihm war, machte es wett. Er schob die Stoffe seiner Kleidung von den breiten Schultern, zerrte ein bisschen zu viel und erwischte die Haut. Glorfindel hielt ihn sachte zurück.

„Aua?“, scherzte er nicht sehr ernsthaft und es pochte heiß in Erestors Innerem. Der Blick wurde dunkler vor Lust, als er die Beine unter sich hervorzog und um Glorfindels Mitte schlang. Die Waden an seinen Hintern gepresst, ihre Lenden gegeneinander.

„Sie nennen mich Biest, dem muss ich gerecht werden.“

Glorfindel schmunzelte, bewegte die Hüften und verlor kein einziges Mal den Blickkontakt.Erestor stöhnte. Nicht nah genug, nicht ausgezogen genug. Glorfindel war wie immer nicht so hastig wie er selbst. Er sog den Anblick vor sich auf, betrachtete die Ungeduld, wie sie rote Flecken auf die Wangen malte und den Atem hastiger machte. Seine Augen glitten über die freigelegte Haut, als Glorfindel die Schnürungen löste. Die Hände folgten dem Schwung von Erestors Körper.

Glorfindel umschlang ihn mit dem rechten Arm und hob seine Hüfte an, um Erestors Beinkleider abzustreifen. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf seinen bloßen Schultern ab, hörte das angestrengtere Atmen. Sein Glied streifte an seinem Oberschenkel entlang, als Glorfindel Erestor wieder absetzte und nur ein kurzes Zittern verriet die Erregung, bevor Glorfindel wieder ganz sein aufmerksames Selbst wurde. Erestor hätte es zu Beginn manchmal mit Gleichgültigkeit verwechseln können, wenn nicht jedes Indiz dafür sprechen würde, dass Glorfindel seine Anwesenheit durchaus genoss. Es war nur bewundernswerte Selbstbeherrschung, die ihn die Nähe von Erestor viel länger auskosten ließ, als er es gewohnt war. Zu fliegender Hast ließ sich Glorfindel nur in Ausnahmefällen überzeugen.

Erestor schauerte, als ein amüsiertes Lachen an sein Ohr drang und der nackte Körper vor ihm plötzlich kribbelnd warm an seinem lehnte. Glorfindels Daumen streichelte über die untere Länge seines Gliedes, griff dann kräftiger zu und umkreiste die Spitze. Erestor biss sich in die Unterlippe und atmete schwerer.„Du denkst zu viel“, dunkles Timbre, Glorfindel ließ ihn die Lust aus der Stimmlage hören. Erestor drehte den Kopf und erwischte die Lippen des anderen, der bereitwillig den Mund öffnete. Er löste sich nicht ganz von ihm, sodass Glorfindel die Worte spüren konnte, als er sie aussprach.

„Du bist zu langsam.“

Erestor brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Seine Hüften ruckten wie selbstständig nach vorne, gefangen in der angenehmen Berührung und der einlullenden Nähe von Glorfindel. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sollte verboten werden. Mit der freien Hand drückte Glorfindel Erestors Hüfte nach unten und versagte ihm somit die selbstständige Bewegung. Ungehalten stöhnte er auf, zitterte unter der Anstrengung, seine Freiheit zurückzuerlangen.

„Nicht doch“, tadelte Glorfindel, das Lächeln spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und Erestor wollte ihn unbedingt küssen, „gib dir noch einen Moment. Ich würde dich lieber gerne um mich spüren, als dich nur kommen zu sehen.“

Glorfindel tastete nach seinen Lippen, tauchte die Finger in Erestors Mund und ließ sie wie selbstverständlich von seiner Zunge umspielen. Er genoss die Reibung an den Kuppen und die Vorstellung, was Erestor sonst damit anstellen konnte. Unerwartet griff Erestor zwischen seine Beine und für einen kurzen Moment rückte die Selbstbeherrschung aus ihren Fugen und Glorfindel erlaubte sich ein unkontrolliertes Vorstoßen in Erestors zur Faust geballten Hand.

Mit einem glitschenden Saugen entließ er die Finger aus seinem Mund und Erestor spürte die Feuchte an seinem Hals, als Glorfindel sich taumelnd an ihm festhielt.

Eine Sekunde nur, dann hatte er seine Contenance zurück.

Mit einem dunklen Stöhnen drückte Glorfindel Erestors Beine weiter auseinander, spreizte und dehnte ihn für sich, nahm das Olivenöl aus der Schale für das Abendmahl, um seine Finger geschmeidiger zu machen. Er kippte Erestors Hüften ab, beuget seinen Rücken näher an die Tischplatte und war immer noch zu langsam, als Glorfindel mit Vorsicht den ersten Stoß begann. Egal, wie oft Erestor diese Form von Nähe mit ihm teilte, das erste Eindringen war immer eine Probe für Glorfindel. Wie tief durfte er gehen, wie nah durfte er ihm heute sein, ohne ihn zu zerreißen. Wäre er ein anderer hätte es niemals funktioniert. Niemand außer Glorfindel hätte Erestors Ungeduld ausgeharrt, sie für sich genutzt und richtig zu deuten gewusst.

Erestor hatte den Oberkörper nach hinten auf seine Arme abgestützt, das schwarze Haar fiel ihm wie ein Vorhang über den Nacken. Er hatte die Lippen geöffnet und atmete hörbarer im Takt von Glorfindels Stößen, bewegte sich sachte mit ihm und stieß sich an seinen Händen ab, die Glorfindel um Erestors Oberschenkel geschlungen hatte. Einnehmendes Gefühl von Verbundenheit, überschlagende Nähe und das warme Flattern von Zuneigung in seinem Bauch ließen Erestor zittern. Glorfindel hauchte Küsse in seinen Nacken, seine wohligen Geräusche an seinem Ohr.

Glorfindel wurde auch nicht hastig, als Erestor sich stöhnend und klebrig auf seinem Bauch ergoss. Viel mehr ließ er sich von der Verbundenheit leiten, ritt das wohlige Zucken mit bestimmter Kontrolle aus und kam mit einer sanften Hingabe und geschlossenen Augen.

Gefangen in stummem Staunen wollte Erestor den Anblick festhalten, hob einen Arm und streichelte Glorfindel die verschwitzen Locken aus der Stirn.

Mit einem Lächeln öffnete er die Augen, fing die Hand ab und küsste Erestors Finger.

„Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?“, murmelte er, die Stimme noch rau von der langsam abflauenden Lust.

Erestor spielte amüsiert mit Glorfindels Fingergliedern, streichelte über die feste Haut an den Ballen.

„Nein“, meinte er, seine eigene Tonlage noch zu entrückt und tiefer, als er sie von sich selbst gewohnt war. Glorfindel lachte und das fröhliche Funkeln seiner Augen war mit etwas durchzogen, was nur Erestor sehen durfte.

„Nein?“

„Das weißt du ohnehin schon“, das Grinsen auf Erestors Mund war süffisant und seine Brauen spielten ein ganz eigenes Spiel auf seiner Stirn.

Er lachte schon wieder. Das warme Pochen in Erestors Hals tastete sich durch seine Arme hindurch und er bewunderte Glorfindels funkelnde Augen und die Ehrlichkeit seiner Freude.

„Würdest du es gerne von mir hören?“, er hatte sein Lachen unterbrochen, mit einem Blick, der die Frage überflüssig machte und Erestor mit einem zitternden Gefühl alles sagte, was er gar nicht hören musste, um sich dessen gewiss zu sein. Glorfindel wartete mit einem sanften Streicheln über seine Stirn.

„Heute noch nicht“, entschied Erestor, „ich weiß es auch so.“

**Ende**

҉

**Author's Note:**

>  **Protagonisten**  
>  Erestor, verbitterter Großkanzler in Bruchtal unter Elrond, früher mal ein kleiner Schreiber an den Grauen Anfurten.   
> Glorfindel, Seneschall von Bruchtal, ehemaliger Fürst des Hauses der Goldenen Blume. Ein wunderschöner Held und Ritter all unserer wildesten Träume. Nach dem Krieg des Zorns in Beleriand verblieben.
> 
> **Nebencharaktere**  
>  Elrond, Herold von Gil-Galad, Herr von Bruchtal.  
> Lindir, der als Musikant durch Bruchtal tanzt. Von Erestor nicht ganz liebevoll Nervensäge vor Iluvatar genannt.  
> Gil-Galad/Ereinion, letzter Hoher König der Noldor in Mittelerde.  
> Tar-Calion, letzter König von Numenor. Besser bekannt als Ar-Phârazon.  
> Celebrimbor, Fingon, Turgon, Elenwe, Eldar des Ersten Zeitalters, auf einigen Pfaden mit unseren Protagonisten verwoben.
> 
> **Eigene Nebencharaktere**  
>  Himril, „der Standhafte“, Feldmarschall in Bruchtal. Nummer zwei nach Glorfindel.  
> Eruvador, „Eru richtet“, Siegelwahrer und Berater in Bruchtal. Nummer zwei nach Erestor.  
> Rochveldir, „Pferdefreund“, Erestors Ausbilder an den Grauen Anfurten, Cirdans Oberster Berater.  
> Laswen, „Blattmädchen“, Großgartenmeisterin in Bruchtal, Frau von Eruvador.  
> Celduion, „laufender Fluss“, Großküchenmeister und Mundschenk.  
> Aldoniell, „Baumtochter“, Gärtnerin in Bruchtal und Tochter von Laswen und Eruvador.  
> Thólinnas, Leutnant unter Glorfindel.  
> Elion, „Sternsohn“, Soldat unter Glorfindel.  
> Glinthos, Soldat unter Glorfindel.  
> Feawen, „Geistmädchen“, Soldatin unter Glorfindel.  
> Cuileth, „die Lebendige“, Schreiberin von Erestor.  
> Melpomaen, ohne Bedeutung, Fancanonname, Schreiber von Erestor.  
> Figwit, „Frodo is great, who is that?“, Schreiber von Erestor.  
> Anglachel, Erestors Bruder, jüngster General in Celebrimbors Reihen.  
> Dineth, „edle Dame", Anglachels Verlobte.  
> Diaval, „Teufel", Dineths Bruder.


End file.
